Saved From the Kiss of Death
by freeflymore
Summary: "It was then that I realized that she was the only female patient of Carlisle's that didn't obsess over him. She had noticed me. The notion made me giddy and I skipped to my father's office."
1. Sighting

Chapter One: Sighting

EPOV

Today was supposed to just be a normal "Take Your Child to Work" day, but spending time with my father, an exceptional doctor at one of the few hospitals in Forks, Washington, was not how I wanted to spend this day. It was supposed to be quiet and dull so that it would be exponentially better than wasting the day at my prestigious private school. Witnessing multiple cases of injured females between my age and my grandmother's age swooning over my 33-year-old father was unbearable. Of course I had inherited my father's good looks and got my share of ogling from the range of teens to young adults, even some women my father's age and older, but Carlisle Cullen out-shined me in this, as well as many other areas of expertise; one being his profound knowledge of science and medicine. The day seemed like it would never end and since I was underage, I was not allowed anywhere on the hospital grounds except my father's office and the cafeteria without my father's approval.

_Boring._ Another twenty-something was giggling her head off, red hair bouncing in all directions. _Ugh, Carlisle just has to be _so_ popular. Oh and now here comes the nurse... she works for him, can't she see that he's _married_? The ring should be obvious enough for her to see it__ཀ_

But, no. She glares at the patient, Victoria, and then her expression immediately dissolves upon hearing my father's voice.

"Nurse Lauren? Yes, this is our last patient for today, Victoria–"

"You can call me Vicky."

"Vicky, is our last patient for the day," Carlisle repeated. "Vicky, Lauren Mallory. Lauren, Vicky." Turning to me, he continued, "I need to go check on the OR board to see if there are any last-minute schedulings before we can leave, okay Edward?" Not waiting for my response, he walked out the door. Poking his head back in, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm sure Nurse Lauren's evaluation of Vicky can serve as an example for you studies." And he left.

Again, shooting daggers at the patients, she sickly sweetly replied, "Yes, hello _Vicky_–"

"_You_ can call me Vic_toria_," the red-head stated boldly, with a pout on her lips after seeing that Carlisle left.

After twenty minutes of yet _another_ routine examination, I felt as if my head was going to explode. When both the patient and the obnoxious scrub nurse left, I released a breath I hadn't known I was holding. My professor would surely chide me for being so dull and lifeless during a patient's check-up with the usual "How do you expect to be a good doctor with that attitude?" argument. I was just packing the last of my notebooks up as my father rushed into the office, frantically searching for his scrub cap and gloves.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. The ER just got a new arrival. She's only seventeen, around your age, right? Yes. She was hit in a car accident, both her left arm and leg were crushed and she needs surgery asap. You can watch in the Observation Deck if you like, I'm sure it would be more exciting than the other things I've been doing today and can serve as an out-of-class experience or something of the sort. Lock the door behind you when you leave..." Carlisle rambled. Panic usually does that to him. The girl must be in bad shape...

Carlisle rushed out, just as quickly as he had come in, once finding his needed supplies. Only seconds behind him, I strolled out myself and quickly closed and locked the door. Scanning the OR board to check to see where my father had gone, I found his name in bold CAPS:

ISABELLA SWAN, age 17 doctor: CARLISLE CULLEN

motor vehicle accident, traumatized left side, possible concussion

OR 3, observation deck

Trying my hardest not to run, but also not to miss any of the excitement, I half-jogged to the Observation Deck. Upon arrival, the dozen or so heads of my father's college students and hospital interns turned to see who it was that opened the door. Seeing me, they returned to observing Carlisle's and the other doctors' actions and words to prepare them for their futures. Intending to follow in Carlisle's medical footsteps, I would be watching his movements and every twitch of his hands, had his patient not been the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen.

Although she was under the anesthesia, her face held the most serene and calm expression, the corners of her mouth were slightly turned up into a small smile, as if she was having a dream worth smiling about. I wondered where she went to school and if it was near The North Olympic Pacific Skill Center private school, which was where I attended. By the time I had committed every contour of her face to memory, Carlisle was calling my name to leave.

"Sorry, Carlisle. I seemed to have forgotten my things in your office–" receiving a huge sigh from Carlisle, "–can I borrow your keys to the office to get my stuff?"

"Yes, Edward, but please, _hurry_. Esme's probably fuming that we missed dinner, I forgot to ask you to call her and tell her we'd be home late because of the surgery..." Carlisle muttered while rushing to call his wife.

I looked at my watch: _6 pm_. Wow, a whole hour and a half late. Esme was going to flip that we didn't just leave at the end of Carlisle's shift. Running through the halls to get to my dad's office, I bumped into a patient's bed that was currently being rolled down the hallway.

"Sorry," I murmured, hoping to get to the office soon so that we could leave. I was starved and hadn't eaten for nearly five hours. When I looked to apologize to the patient, I took a double-take. It was _her_. The girl from the surgery and she was right here in front of me. And _awake_. There was no better time than the future, and my hunger almost instantly diminished.

"H-hi. I'm so sorry about that," I managed to stutter out before looking like a complete idiot staring at her.

"S'okay. Wasn't your fault. I, myself, am a rather clumsy person. I was in my truck and was drinking my coffee this afternoon. And when I went to put my mug down in the cup holder, it slipped from my hands and spilled everywhere. I reached over the seats to the glove compartment to get some napkins. It ends up my foot was still on the gas pedal the whole time and I was in the middle of the intersection when the light turned red and some blue van came skidding around the corner and rammed into my left side and totaled my truck," she gushed. Boy could she talk. Usually patients were out cold while under morphine. Huh, guess we found an exception. "Well, that's how I ended up here, bandaged and drugged up like a monkey."

"Um, yeah, my dad, Carlisle Cullen, was the surgeon who operated on you. I watched from the Observation Deck." Wowsers, Cullen. Way to make the smooth moves. Yeah, I know you because I was lustfully watching you while my father surgically fixed you up. That'll make her wanna screw you.

"Oh, really? Was it interesting?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you two know each other?" the obnoxious Nurse Lauren interrupted. "Hey, Edward, why don't you take Bella to her room, I'm sure she won't mind. I have some other paperwork I need to get done for _Carlisle_." Ugh. The way she said Carlisle's name, it was wrapped with multiple intensities of love. Yeah, as if he would go out with her. Ever. Esme would drop-kick the little skank before she knew what hit her.

"Sure, I'd love to," I hesitated, "Bella...?"

A blush covered her cheeks. The morphine must be wearing off.

"Um, yeah, that's okay," she whispered, "is it allowed?"

"Sure, sure. Of course it is. Edward's been here long enough to know most of the ground rules, et cetera," Nurse Lauren mumbled while stalking off, probably looking for Carlisle to flirt with.

"Hey, Edward. Do you work here, or intern here? Or are you one of Dr. Cullen's students at the university?"

"Well, I'm just his son. I'm here for "Take Your Child to Work" day," earning myself a raised eyebrow, "to get out of school. Nothing special. I come to the hospital to skip. It's much more fun than The Skill Center."

"The Skill Center? Do you go there?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior this year."

"That's kinda far. Port Angeles? But then, why does your dad work in Forks?"

"We live in Forks, but I just go to The Skill Center because..." I paused, thinking of what the answer really was, "I'm not sure why." Again Cullen, you look like an idiot!

"Huh. Well I'm a junior at Forks High School. It's pretty nice, and so are the kids. Very friendly. They like new kids. I moved in with my dad last summer. We can go into details if we meet up some other time, maybe." A blush spread across her face and her neck as she realized the implications of her words. "I-I mean, if w-we ever see each other again."

Unfortunately, her room chose to appear at that moment, cutting off our conversation. I didn't know what it was about her, but she drew me in. Her soft, pale skin, contrasting with her deep brown hair that framed her face perfectly. The penetrating oceans of brown that were her eyes and her rosy lips captured my attention. If only I could capture those lips in between my own and slip my tongue through them and taste her glorious mouth while ushering a soft moan...

"Don't you need to be somewhere? I'm sure that Dr. Cullen wants to go home and eat after a hard days' work," she teased, startling me from my thoughts.

"Uh-um, y-yeah," I stammered, embarrassed at getting caught staring at her. "I was just leaving." I turned abruptly and walked out the door.

"Don't get lost!" she teased again. It was then that I realized that she was the only female patient of Carlisle's that didn't obsess over him. She had noticed me. The notion made me giddy and I skipped to my father's office. Quickly, I unlocked the door, grabbed my stuff and headed out of the room. Re-locking and closing the door, I left to meet up with Carlisle. This girl had turned my world upside-down.


	2. Meeting

Chapter Two: Meeting

BPOV

_Shit_. I had just spilled my coffee over my hand and the floor of my truck's cab in an attempt to place it in the cup holder while trying to hit the acceleration as the light turned green. I reached over the other seat and opened the glove compartment, searching around blindly for the napkins, all while ignoring the annoying honks being sounded in my direction. _Damnit! Why did I have to be clumsy today on days of all days. I'm already late for my afternoon class. Why, oh why, do I have to be taking AP English classes at the university? Damnit, where are those napkins?!_

Finally grabbing a handful of napkins, I wiped off my hand and the floor of the cab. As soon as I finished cleaning myself off, my foot lurched on the gas pedal and my truck reluctantly sputtered into the middle of the intersection. The other lanes of traffic instantly received a green light; as if my luck wasn't bad enough to run a red light, a dark blue van came screeching around the corner, only to crash into my poor truck's left. The impact sent my truck skidding to the right, as the left side of my truck was being pulverized by the van and I could feel my left half being squeezed until it was numb. Losing the feeling of my whole left side was the worst feeling I had ever felt. Until I heard the frantic calls and the slamming of car doors.

Looking out the hole that used to be my truck's window, receiving a sharp pain in my neck and a throbbing headache, I saw blood, trickling down the forehead and neck of the blue van's driver. _Double shit. Blood. He just had to start bleeding. When did my life go wrong?_

Instantly, the shouting of witnesses and other drivers passed the defenses blocking my ears and my head exploded in another wave of pain. _Great. Just what I need, _another_ hospital visit_. My world began to fade to black as I heard the sirens of the ambulances rushing through the meager traffic of the Forks streets.

--

I awoke as, for probably the thousandth time in my life, I passed through a hospital's ER doors. Looking around at the frantic interns and residents, I searched for any familiar faces. _Ah, yes._ I immediately spotted the familiar, handsome features of the one-and-only, miracle doctor, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. A man who easily could make any woman swoon with just one of his small dazzling smiles and could pass for a male underwear model. _Stupid, stupid, stupid. Don't think of those things, Silly Bella. He's old enough to be your father. Bad, Bella, bad!_

I could see him rushing on his way to one of the OR's. As my bed passed down the hallway past the OR board, I saw _him_. A glimpse of one the most beautiful men I had ever seen. Man? Wait, no. He was a boy, my age. Maybe? I couldn't tell from this angle, but he looked out of place, not quite old enough to be here, working at the hospital. Not old enough to be a professional, maybe he was an intern. Maybe he was ahead in medicine, like I was in English! _Stop it, Bella! You've already gone over the whole, obsessing about your attending doctors._ But he was way more attractive than Dr. Cullen. I had to give him that.

And then we were in my OR. In the familiar room, known as the Operating Room. _Huh, this one has one of the Observation Decks..._

"Oh! Bella! Nice to see a familiar face again. I'm sure that you know the procedure by now, you'll have your surgery and then we'll give you the forms to fill out later."

Carlisle. Man, he must be my permanent doctor, seeing as every surgery I received at his hospital was done by him.

"Yes. The same-old, same-old. You'd think I'd already have a full file with my info already filled out so I didn't go through the tedious process every time I come here..." The morphine was already working, slurring my words as I prattled on.

Before I was completely under the anesthesia, I quickly glanced at the Observation Deck, seeing if any of the onlookers were familiar. Then I saw _him._ Again, where did he come from? He couldn't have been a certified MD. But, then again, he could be an intern... Soon, I drifted under the black curtain of unconsciousness for the second time within twenty-four hours.

--

Still a bit drunk off of the morphine, my bed was pushed out of the OR and into the hallway. We were almost to my room that I would be occupying for the rest of my hospital stay. Being pushed around the crowded hallways was never the highlight of my visits to the hospital. Since she was Dr. Cullen's assigned scrub nurse, she was always doing his patient care when he wasn't around, and I usually received Dr. Cullen as my doctor. Being carted very quickly around the hospital by the annoying and infatuated Nurse Lauren was definitely not a highlight. Although it might be if I ran into _him_ everyday.

The wheels were turning to fast as we rounded a corner, successfully bumping into _him_. The mystery man. Stupid nurse ran into him, she's such an idiot.

"H-hi. I'm so sorry about that," he stammered, all the while fixedly watching me.

Feeling obliged to answer his flustered statement, I answered. "S'okay. Wasn't your fault," that was a good start; don't blame him for _anything_. "I, myself, am a rather clumsy person." Great. Accuse him of being clumsy. What a good first impression. "I was in my truck and was drinking my coffee this afternoon. And when I went to put my mug down in the cup holder, it slipped from my hands and spilled everywhere. I reached over the seats to the glove compartment to get some napkins. It ends up my foot was still on the gas pedal the whole time and I was in the middle of the intersection when the light turned red and some blue van came skidding around the corner and rammed into my left side and totaled my truck," I quickly rattled off. God. Why was morphine so cruel? Couldn't it realize that I was having trouble enough breathing around this god of a man? I quickly wrapped it up, "Well, that's how I ended up here, bandaged and drugged up like a monkey." Great, just great. He's probably forcing himself not to laugh out loud and hurt my feelings for being such a doofus.

"Um, yeah, my dad, Carlisle Cullen, was the surgeon who operated on you. I watched from the Observation Deck." His mouth twisted into a wry smile. He must be embarrassed that he's talking to me. Someone so _beneath_ him.

"Oh, really? Was it interesting?" Could I quit bothering him for five seconds and let him continue on with his life? Guess not.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Do you two know each other?" Nurse Lauren implored anxiously. "Hey, Edward, why don't you take Bella to her room, I'm sure she won't mind. I have some other paperwork I need to get done for _Carlisle_." Great. What a ho. A nurse who was unrequitedly in love with her boss. Her face featured a wistful expression, as she was probably envisioning her and Dr. Cullen in a sweaty, tangled pile. _Edward_'s face, however, took on a disgusted expression that probably mirrored my own.

"Sure, I'd love to." Oh, God. Oh, God. My heart suddenly quickened to twice its normal rate as he whispered my name. "Bella...?" May God have mercy on my soul for thinking such ludicrous thoughts about this wonderful specimen of a man. I felt my face heat up as my famous blush colored my cheeks. _Stop, stop, stop. For all you know, he could be twice your age, like the gorgeous Doctor that you so readily admire._

"Um, yeah, that's okay," I murmured, still deep in thought. But wait, he wasn't my doctor or a nurse, was he? "Is it allowed?"

"Sure, sure. Of course it is. Edward's been here long enough to know most of the ground rules, et cetera." Oh, so he's either a med student or an intern. Great, he's too old. _Gah! How can you think such things when you were almost crushed by a van only hours ago??_

Nurse Lauren suddenly left, probably to try and feel up her boss, leaving me alone in the hall with Edward. _Edward_. Bearing the name of the many honorable heros in the classic novels that I've read repetitively for both school and pleasure. I'd always dreamed of having my own Edward, but on the lips of Nurse Lauren, the name was unbearable. In the corner of my peripheral vision, I could see he was shifting uneasily from one foot to the other.

"Hey, Edward. Do you work here, or intern here? Or are you one of Dr. Cullen's students at the university?" Okay, so far, so good. He didn't looked scared that I was actually talking to him, so maybe he was just as interested. _Don't think that, Bella! Don't get your hopes up again about some random guy!_

"Well, I'm just his son. I'm here for "Take Your Child to Work" day," I immediately raised my eyebrow. Wasn't that "holiday" only for little kids to be taken to their parents' jobs for amusement? "–to get out of school." Ah, so he was one of those kind of kids... "Nothing special. I come to the hospital to skip. It's much more fun than The Skill Center."

_Damn_. He was my doctor's son. That would be wrong on five different levels if I dated him. Imagine what Carlisle would think. I'm such a freak. "The Skill Center? Do you go there?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior this year." And rich, too. Definitely out of my league in looks, charm, grace, and money. Wonderful.

"That's kinda far. Port Angeles? But then, why does your dad work in Forks?"

"We live in Forks, but I just go to The Skill Center because..." Indecision was clearly written on his forehead. Great. He obviously didn't want to tell me anything personal, incase I misunderstood his intentions to just be friendly. "I'm not sure why." Hmm, that's not the answer I was expecting. Maybe I'm not so repulsing to him.

"Huh. Well I'm a junior at Forks High School. It's pretty nice, and so are the kids. Very friendly. They like new kids." Good job, Swan. Way to imply that you are totally crushing on a stranger to his face in the most obvious way! Quickly, I added, "I moved in with my dad last summer. We can go into details if we meet up some other time, maybe." Great. _Again_, with the implications. "I-I mean, if w-we ever see each other again," I stuttered.

When we reached my room, I looked up at him to say goodbye. And maybe exchange phone numbers? _Fuck, get it together!_ When I finally saw his face, his beauty shocked me to the core, as another thought played through my mind: _he could always fuck _me _anytime_. How could someone be this gorgeous? His flawless skin, toned muscles and defined abs; his sexy, just-rolled-out-of-bed hair shining a coppery tone under the hospital lights; and finally his piercing green eyes, almost like being stared in the face by emeralds. _Lovely_. Yet, they were searching my face and his expression was lustful. _Could it be that he was thinking of... me? No, not possible. Stop getting your hopes up, Isabella!_

"Don't you need to be somewhere? I'm sure that Dr. Cullen wants to go home and eat after a hard days' work," I tested, wondering how he would respond.

"Uh-um, y-yeah. I was just leaving," he flustered before turning on his heel and gliding out of the room.

He looked a bit distracted, hopefully he wouldn't be so disoriented he couldn't find the exit. That made me feel guilty that I was the cause for his shakiness. "Don't get lost!"

_Man, was he _hot_! Rose and Alice are never going to believe this. I hope I wasn't stuck in the hospital for too long. Or, maybe they'll come and visit. Then I could gush all about this beautiful mystery man._

The last of my thoughts were all about Edward. My dreams were, of course, filled with Edward. He was too delicious for words. The rest of my night was filled with visions of me and Edward in very compromising positions, with me moaning his name as he grunted while filling me until my own explosion echoed his. I woke myself, calling his name in pleasure, just as Dr. Cullen walked in the next morning. _Crap_.

**A/N: let me know what you think. please review so i know if i should continue.**


	3. Show and Tell

Chapter Three: Show and Tell

Carlisle POV

_I can't believe him! He's seventeen, and still coming to the hospital on "Take Your _Child_ to Work" day! How ridiculous. He can't just go to school atleast once a week?!_ Letting out a huge sigh, I climbed into the driver's side of my Mercedes. Being too lenient and allowing my son skip school as much as he did, I couldn't lecture him on his attendance without it coming to bite me in the ass. _Geez, Carlisle. You are _such_ a pushover. Maybe he'll learn something at the hospital today if he pays attention, unlike all the other times. Or I could make today extremely difficult for him and not do _anything_ fun or interesting. I could always drive away without him, or he could always just decide to go to school..._

My various plans of action were all thrown out the window as the passenger door of my Mercedes was slammed shut. I winced at the sound, "Just because we have money to buy expensive cars, Edward, doesn't mean we don't need to take care of them. Slamming the doors can cause damage to the car as a whole." My own lecture sounded whiny to my own ears. _God, Carlisle, when did you become such a pansy?_

His response came out as a mumbling grumble of words that only teenagers could understand. When did the English language become so incomprehensible? The drive to Forks hospital was relatively silent, only the purring of the car and our breathing could be heard. When we arrived, the normal exchanges and greetings of the morning were given to me as well as Edward. His "visits" to the hospital have become so frequent, that people were surprised when he _didn't_ come with me. Getting to my office, Edward put his things in corner desk and spread out his schoolwork that he'd been avoiding for days by coming to the hospital with me. Unlike most days, he actually used the excuse of "Take Your Child to Work" day in order to weasel his way here.

_Maybe he'll actually get some work done today and go to school tomorrow... No! No, no, no. Don't go down that path, Carlisle. You know it's just an empty hope so don't bother thinking it! You may as well just be his friend, not his father, seeing how many times your scolding gets through his thick skull_.

I opened up my planner and my day was filled with the usual check-ups and long-stay patients. My first appointment was at 9:30. I looked at the clock: _8:30_. With a whole hour ahead of us, Edward and I headed to the cafeteria and searched for anything that seemed edible enough to try and eat. Grabbing a coffee and a pumpernickel bagel, I joined Edward, who had some flavored coffee contraption that cost twice as much as it was worth and a blueberry muffin, at a table for breakfast.

As usual, there was nothing to talk about, so like the drive over, our breakfast was silent. Although Edward had been skipping school recently, he never missed his baseball practices. He also never disappointed his friends, Emmett and Jasper, and hung out with them at the mall, local teen's club, or someone's house. Today he was supposed to come to the hospital with me, go home and eat dinner with Esme and I, and then go to Jasper's house and then play a late-night ball game with the rest of the team.

"Hey, Dad. Remember that tonight I'm going to Jasper's and then the game. I'll probably stay at his house after; maybe Emmett's, not sure yet."

"Yeah, I know. Just remember to take some clothes and other necessaries. Do want Esme and I to come to the game?"

"Nah, you guys don't need to come, you can go to a movie or something. Ya know, just relax."

_Well, tonight is going to be interesting, Esme. Be ready for your man and prepare for his homecoming! Or, should I go out and get her something, surprise her? Hmm.. I'm going to have to think about this one_.

My pocket started vibrating. Reaching into my pocket for my Blackberry, I finished the last of my bagel. _**What are doing tonight, Doctor Cullen?**_ Man, Esme knew me exactly. Edward must've texted her, letting her know that we didn't have to go to the game. Her text sent shivers up my spine, imagining all the positions I could have her in before we even reached the stairs. We hadn't had a free night in a while and I was going to make the most of it!

My watch beeped, alerting me that I had ten minutes to get back to my office for my first appointment. Edward and I downed our coffees, despite the protesting burns of our mouths, and got up to head back to the office. Edward, on the walk back, was texting both Emmett and Jasper so he knew what the plans were for tonight. When we got there, I waited for the first patient, while Edward started on his large pile of homework he had. Even though he was a whiz at all things science and medicine, like his old man, he still had to work on getting his homework finished. But the rest of the day continued as usual. The same amount of batting of eyelashes, giggle-and-hair-tossing combos, and other flirtatious advances were made. After years of this, I got used to it. Yet, the ring _should_ have ended these displays, but some women were so confident that not even an angry wife would stop them.

--

--

It was the end of the day and my last patient. Victoria. We always referred to our patients by their first names so they felt more welcome and it also created a stronger doctor-patient bond of trust. She was getting a regular physical for a job she was applying for and I didn't need to be there for the whole thing, so I passed the examination on to my scrub nurse, Nurse Lauren.

"Nurse Lauren?" I asked as she walked in. She nodded in response. "Yes, this is our last patient for today, Victoria–"

"You can call me Vicky," she stated coyly.

My lip, slightly twitching in annoyance, curled into a polite smile. "Vicky, is our last patient for the day," I repeated. "Vicky, Lauren Mallory. Lauren, Vicky." Remembering that Edward was going to still be stuck in the room with the two women, I turned around. "I need to go check on the OR board to see if there are any last-minute schedulings before we can leave, okay Edward?" Knowing that he would accept my hurriedly thought-up lie, I slid out of the room as fast as I could, while still being polite. But then, "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. I'm sure Nurse Lauren's evaluation of Vicky can serve as an example for you studies." And then I left.

Heading in the direction of the OR board, incase anyone was curious enough to make sure that that was where I was actually going, I texted Esme back, letting her know that we would be home soon. When I reached the OR board, I gave it a quick glance and then kept heading out, to oversee how the ER was going. It was then that I saw the blood and all the trauma wounds that needed tending. One of the EMT's spotted me and requested me to do the surgery on a trauma patient; her whole left side had been crushed in a car accident. _Shit. I was going to have to break my promise to Esme. It was only 4:15 and the surgery shouldn't be longer than a couple of hours. Better go grab my scrubs!_

I flat-out sprinted back to my office and went to finding my scrubs. Spotting Edward in my peripheral, I gave him the basics. "I'm so sorry, Edward. The ER just got a new arrival. She's only seventeen, around your age, right? Yes. She was hit in a car accident, both her left arm and leg were crushed and she needs surgery asap. You can watch in the Observation Deck if you like, I'm sure it would be more exciting than the other things I've been doing today and can serve as an out-of-class experience or something of the sort. Lock the door behind you when you leave..." Seeing my gloves and cap, I ran back to OR 3 where the patient would be waiting. I knew I was forgetting something, but I pushed it aside and kept running to the OR.

When I got there and I saw the patient, I remembered what I was forgetting. _Damnit, Carlisle. Esme is going to flip because you're not gonna be home on-time and forgot to tell her. Damnit!_

"Oh! Bella! Nice to see a familiar face again. I'm sure that you know the procedure by now, you'll have your surgery and then we'll give you the forms to fill out later."_ Shit. Why did Bella have to be dangerous to the human populous? How many times was she going to end up in my OR before her injuries were fatal?_

"Yes. The same-old, same-old. You'd think I'd already have a full file with my info already filled out so I didn't go through the tedious process every time I come here..." Before she could continue, the anesthesia took over and quieted her. I quickly went to work and finished in only an hour and a half.

When I removed my gloves and scrub cap, I looked up and saw Edward in the Observation Deck. But he was staring... at Bella! Oh, my. This would be interesting. Of all the girls that would fling themselves at him, he was intrigued by one of the most dangerous girls in the world, both to herself and others. I quickly ran up the stairs to get Edward so we could leave and calmed down Esme's frantic state by texting her that we got caught up in surgery. When I reached him, he was still standing there, staring after Bella's retreating hospital bed.

I cleared my throat, trying to bring his mind back to Earth. I tried several more times, to no avail. At this point, I started calling his name, getting louder each time. It was only when I shouted at him did he awake from his trance.

"Edward Masen Cullen!"

"Sorry, Carlisle. I seemed to have forgotten my things in your office." _Again_. He forgot his things _again_. "Can I borrow your keys to the office to get my stuff?"

Exasperated, I answered, "Yes, Edward, but please, _hurry_. Esme's probably fuming that we missed dinner, I forgot to ask you to call her and tell her we'd be home late because of the surgery..." _That reminds me. Better go call her now. Hopefully, tonight's plans are still on_.

Reaching the front double doors of the hospital, I whipped out my Blackberry. _6:05 pm_. _Damn, damn, damn. I am in deep shit._

"Esme?" I started tentatively.

"CARLISLE CULLEN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! No, don't start with me. I _don't_ want to hear you excuses! There is nothing that can excuse you. You said you'd be home directly after work. And now you're calling me for the first time in an hour and a half after the end of your shift. You were supposed to be home an _hour_ ago! I was worried about you two and had no idea where you were or what happened. The police didn't call with any news about you guys getting into "trouble" and the hospital didn't call with an emergency, and I've been worried sick about you two!" At this point she had started crying. No, sobbing.

"Please, Esme, dear. Listen to me. We got held up because the hospital received an emergency. Bella got into a car accident and her whole left side was crushed by a van. She needed to have surgery that minute or else she could have _died_. I wasn't about to let that happen so I did her surgery. Edward didn't call because he was observing and had forgotten his stuff in my office, so he wouldn't have gotten any of your calls any faster than I would have. I'm sorry we forgot to call, but it won't happen okay, sweetie?" She didn't respond. _Shit_. Frantic, I spoke. "Esme? Are you there? Esme, honey? Please, answer me!"

"See, Carlisle," she responded tearfully in defeat. "It doesn't feel so great to be ignored. I'm sorry I snapped at you, hon. But I was scared shitless. And I didn't know where you were and –"

"I know, I guess I deserved it. But next time, I promise I'll tell someone to call you and tell you. We'll be home in five minutes. If Edward ever gets his ass over here. He forgot his stuff in my office, _again_, and he's taking forever. Oh and there's a surprise I have to tell you..." I trailed off.

"Oh! A surprise, huh? Well, let me know when you get home, I have to go heat up dinner. It should be ready in 15, kay?"

"See you then! Love you."

"Love you, too."

Edward chose the moment I hung up to grace me with his presence. Atleast his lapse gave me time to grovel without him as an audience. He was carrying his stuff, with a gloomy, yet glowing expression on his face.

"Edward... What happened when you went to get your stuff that made you take so long?" I inquired.

"Well.." he started hesitantly. "I ran into the hospital bed that the girl you just operated on was lying on. And Nurse Lauren," I cringed at the name, but he continued, not noticing my reaction, "practically shoved the bed at me, told me to take the girl to her room, and ran off looking for you, probably to shamelessly flirt with you some more. Well, we got to talking as I took her to her room, and then I went and got my stuff, and now I'm here," he finished in a flurry.

"Wow. That's interesting. So you seemed pretty, um, well, _interested_, in the her when I woke you from your daze in the Observation Deck..."

He fake coughed a couple times to hide his embarrassment. "Well, I was wondering who she was. I'd never seen her before," he choked out, in a miserable excuse.

"Mhmm.." _Esme is going to pounce when I tell her! Maybe she'll forget the whole fiasco and be joyous about Edward's first signs of interest in a girl!_ "Well, don't forget to grab your stuff for the game and for later on tonight."

"Shit," he muttered. "I totally forgot. The game's in forty minutes! Hurry up, Carlisle!!"

"Whoa. Slow down there, Edward. First thing's first. We need to get apology flowers for your mother. You know, so she doesn't strangle us when we get home."

"Right, right." He got out of the car as we pulled up to a local flower market, quickly picked out some lily of the valleys, paid, and slid back in. "Let's go."

Five minutes later, we arrived at our out-of-the-way mansion-like house that was surrounded by woods. We practically ran into the house with the flowers and kissed Esme on the cheeks and sat at the table.

"Hungry, are we? Figures. Show's you two! Maybe next time, I just _won't_ feed you, but Edward, you need your nutrition for tonight's game. Eat quickly so you can get ready for Jasper's. He called a couple times wondering where you were, so I told him the truth and that you'd be there for the game, since I knew you _sure as hell_ wouldn't miss it."

"Thanks, Mom." Edward, almost inhaling his food, finished dinner and rushed upstairs. Within several minutes, he was changed and running out of the house, duffel bag and keys to his Volvo in hand. "Bye!" he shouted as he ran through the door.

Once his car pulled out and sped away, I walked over to a cabinet in the dining room and pulled out some candlesticks and candle holders. I lit them and set the lilies in a vase and set it in the middle of the dining room table. I took our dinners from the kitchen and set them up on the dining room table. I turned out the lights and led Esme into the dining room, sitting her in her seat across from mine.

"Oh, so romantic, Carlisle! Who knew you were so spontaneous?" she teased.

"Well, you see, Esme. I thought that I would need to practice if I wanted to be able to give _Edward_ some tips in the romantic area..." I hinted.

"_What?_ Edward, would want... tips? On ... dating?" she flustered.

"Esme. I'm not exactly sure, but I think that Edward might have found someone that interests him."

"Really?! He's found someone?"

"Not just someone. A girl. A very famous girl to you and I."

"Carlisle!" she whined. "Stop being so evasive! Tell me who she is!!"

"It's Bella Swan. The Police Chief's daughter."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"He saw her today at the hospital. It was her who was in the accident, remember? And I couldn't just let her have her surgery done by another doctor. Charlie might've shot me for not saving his daughter with my own hands! Well, Edward was observing in the Observation Deck and she seemed to have caught his eye," I stated proudly.

"Oh, Carlisle! This is wonderful! We should–"

"And that's not all."

"_What?_ You're withholding information about my son's love interests from _me?!_"

"Well... no. After the surgery, Edward went to get his stuff that he left in my office and ran into Bella. Literally. And, well, they got to... talking."

"Oh, my. Oh, my Carlisle!" Her face was alight with joy as I delivered this information.

We finished our dinners with the regular conversation we had every night. But as we were clearing the table and washing the dishes, she turned to me. I was in the kitchen, elbow deep in water, suds, and dirty dishes. She had just brought in the last plates and put the leftovers in the refrigerator. I pulled my arms out of the sink and wiped them off on a dish towel and turned to look at her. She was beautiful. After five years of raising Edward, our adopted son, and eight years of marriage, she hadn't aged in the least. Before she could utter one word, I pushed her up against the, now closed, door of the fridge and kissed her.

Her lips still felt the same. After eight years, I still could not get enough of this woman. She was beautiful, smart, and sexy, and she was mine. I opened my lips on hers, and ran my tongue over her bottom lip, which trembled open in acceptance. Her body shuddered against mine as I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me, while deepening the kiss. Her arms wrapped around my neck, one hand at the base of my neck, the other at the nape, curling into the lower locks of my hair; pulling our faces even closer together. As our tongues battled for dominance, hers won and explored the insides of my mouth; all the while, I sucked on her tongue, elicited a low moan from Esme. One of her legs wrapped around the back of one of my knees, which pushed my throbbing erection closer to her warm spot. I gripped her thighs and wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing us even closer and I rubbed against her through her jeans and she bit my bottom lip in response. Grabbing her firm ass, I walked us up the few steps to our bedroom and kicked the door closed with my heel as Esme started kissing down my neck and then back up to my ear.

Nibbling on my earlobe, she whispered, "_Can you write me a prescription for my fever, Doctor Cullen?_"


	4. Persuasion

Chapter Four: Persuasion

Esme POV

I was mad. No, I was infuriated. How _dare_ he try to weasel his way out of trouble. Carlise Cullen was going to get his plate, and it was going to be thrown at him. He _forgot!_ Forgot to call his wife to tell her he was going to be late! This was _un_forgivable!

But when he came home, he was wielding the flowers of apology and a happy Edward. Edward's sincere happiness had been so scant that it overpowered any arguments I had against him. After Edward left for Jasper's, I was ready to argue with Carlisle, when he started pulling out candles and vases and setting a romantic mood in the dining room. He led me to my seat across from his at the table and sat me down. With the lights out, it was one of the most romantic things I'd ever seen, but this was _not_ going to get rid of my anger. I vowed that I would not bend to his romantic whims.

Sarcastically, I quipped, "Oh, so romantic, Carlisle! Who knew you were so spontaneous?"

"Well, you see, Esme. I thought that I would need to practice if I wanted to be able to give _Edward_ some tips in the romantic area..." he started.

"_What?_" _the hell?!_ He was telling me this because... "Edward, would want... tips? On ... dating?" _Yes, Carlisle. Why would he want tips if he _isn't_ dating?_

"Esme. I'm not exactly sure, but I think that Edward might have found someone that interests him." Aw, hell. He wasn't going to pull one over on me!

"Really?! He's found someone?" I asked, with a slight undertone of sarcasm.

"Not just someone. A girl. A very famous girl to you and I." Famous?

"Carlisle! Stop being so evasive! Tell me who she is!" _If there really is someone, I need to know. I must look her up and check–_

"It's Bella Swan. The Police Chief's daughter." _No, shit._

"Really? Are you sure?" _That's not possible. They're practically total opposites._

"He saw her today at the hospital. It was her who was in the accident, remember? And I couldn't just let her have her surgery done by another doctor. Charlie might've shot me for not saving his daughter with my own hands! Well, Edward was observing in the Observation Deck and she seemed to have caught his eye," he announced with a smug smile touching his lips.

"Oh, Carlisle! This is wonderful! We should–" _Oh, my. This really is happening!_

"And that's not all." _Yes, please. Keep these wonderful surprises coming! Late or not, you are one fabulous husband!_

"_What?_ You're withholding information about my son's love interests from _me?!_" If he didn't respond in five seconds, I was going to tear his arm off... five... four... three...

"Well... no. After the surgery, Edward went to get his stuff that he left in my office and ran into Bella. Literally. And, well, they got to... talking."

"Oh, my. Oh, my Carlisle!" By this point, I was nearly bouncing with glee. The rest of the dinner finished without anymore surprises. Carlisle began washing the dishes as I brought them in from the dining room, and I packed up all the leftovers and stuck them in the refrigerator. I turned towards him, taking this moment to stare at his physique. He was handsome, I have to admit, it was the first thing that I spotted about him. But after eight years of marriage, he was still willingly helping me clear the dinner table and washing the dishes. He turned and wiped off his wet hands and forearms, which were tight from his strong muscles. I was about to comment on the whole Edward and Bella situation, when he came up to me and pushed me against the fridge and laid one on me.

God. _No, he has nothing to do with this._ Carlisle. Oh, my delicious, fantasy man. He was all mine and the feeling of his lips on mine would never get old. He opened his mouth as he ran his tongue over my bottom lip, which trembled in his wake. His tongue was searching my mouth until he found my tongue, and I shivered as they made contact. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer as he dove into the farther depths of the kiss. Tangling my arms around his neck, one finding the nape of his hair and curling into his golden locks, our tongues danced together and mine finally won. Slipping my tongue into his mouth, I traced every contour until he began sucking on it. The sensation was amazing and I couldn't get enough of it. I snaked one of my legs around the back of his knee, causing his hard length to push against me. In response, he grabbed my thighs and hoisted them up and around his waist. I grinded against him and bit his bottom lip as he gripped my ass and walked us to the bedroom. As he closed the door, I pulled away and kissed softly down his neck and back up towards his ear. I nipped his earlobe and whispered, "_Can you write me a prescription for my fever, Doctor Cullen?_"

This had been the evening I had been waiting for all day, when Edward texted me saying that he was probably staying at Jasper's or Emmett's. The lateness fiasco forgotten, I tumbled onto the bed as Carlisle stumbled at the edge and then toppled over, landing on me, directly in between my legs. Passion and desire, laced through his irises and I couldn't help the swelling I felt in between my legs. Roughly, I grabbed him by his hair and dragged his face to meet mine in a passionate kiss. Only seconds later, Carlisle was tugging my jeans down. _Damn. When'd he get so fast. And how the _hell_ did I not notice him unbuttoning my pants?_ I lifted my butt up, allowing him to kiss my legs as he slowly inched my jeans downwards. Once they reached my feet, he chucked them halfway across the room. He came back up, spreading my legs in the process, granting him full access to the wetness beneath my black lace panties. Through the lace, he nuzzled my clit with his nose, as he began sucked my wetness. I gasped.

"Oh, God, Esme. You're so wet, and we've barely even started," he rasped.

_Fuck. His words sent even wetter responses down south._ I needed him, now! Pulling him back up, I tasted myself on his lips as our mouths met for a fiery kiss. Sliding his hands under the hem of my t-shirt, his fingers left hot trails all over my stomach, sides, and lower back. Our mouths broke apart as he pulled my shirt over my head and tossed it aside; it landed in a pile with my jeans. He took a few moments to look me over. Liking what he saw, he slipped his deft hands underneath the lace of my matching bra and began massaging my breasts. When he removed his hands to undo the clasp, I grieved for the loss of the feeling of his hands against me. Soon, the bra fell away and cold air hit my breasts, my nipples became hard and alert as he pinched and pulled at them, bringing a moan from between my lips. He then put his lips to my bare neck and sucked on the sweet spot where my neck and collarbone meet. I threw my head back in pleasure, as his lips traveled towards my breasts. Taking one in his mouth, he flicked my nipple with his tongue and only seconds later, began sucking. His free hand moved towards my panties and started playing with the hem.

I slapped his hand away playfully and rolled us over. "Anxious? Too bad, my turn." Quickly, I unbuttoned his shirt and slipped my hands along his chest and over his shoulders, sliding his shirt off, and tossed it off the bed, adding it to my pile of clothes. As I softly bit his pecs and abs, I moved so I was straddling his thighs. Leaning down, against his hard length, I licked a line from the top of his jeans, up to his collarbone, and then up his neck towards his ear; all the while, Carlisle was grunting and moaning.

"What do you want, Carlisle?" I whispered in his ear. "Mmpf," he responded. "Show me, Carlisle. What is it you want?" I teased.

His hands jerked down from hold on my hips and went to unbutton and unzip his pants. Kneeling, I helped him as he shoved his pants down, pulling down his boxers as well. They soon joined the pile of discarded clothing in the corner of the room. Before I could think, he rolled us back over so he was above me, and he yanked down my panties, revealing my wetness. He positioned himself at my opening, just close enough to slide in, but not yet, close enough for my liking. I lifted my hips to meet him, but I whimpered as he too raised his hips so we wouldn't connect.

Temptingly, he leaned down and smirked, "Now who's anxious?" As he finished his teasing, he thrusted into me. We finished soon after, with me crying his name and him moaning as he spilled into me. He collapsed on my side, sighing. Now, I felt complete.

I awoke to the front door closing. I rolled over to find Carlisle gone. Like every morning, he left a note on his pillow for me.

_Saturday._

_Dearest Esme,_

_I left for work already. See you tonight. Edward will probably try to slip in unnoticed so he can avoid your questioning, so be prepared for a short game of hide-and-seek._

_Love you, Carlisle_

Ah. That's right. Edward. He's going to be in for a rough day of questioning. Getting up, I showered and then dressed. I headed to kitchen, made a quick bowl of cereal and headed into Edward's room, only to find him lying on his bed, staring at his ceiling with a vacant expression. _He probably knows why you're here, Esme. Don't let his face discourage you from your questioning. He's probably planning on remaining expressionless to trick you so don't fall for it!_

"So, Edward," I began, "meet any girls lately?" His eyes shot wide open and whipped around to face me. Shock covered his face, but he replied smoothly, "No."

_Hmph. So smug. Just like his father. Don't you _dare_ try to lie yourself out of it this time!_


	5. Empty

Chapter Five: Empty

EPOV

The drive took longer than usual. Maybe it was just because my mind was still racing. Issues aside, this was definitely the longest drive to Jasper's in the history of the drive. The time gave me too much time to think about _her_. I didn't even catch her name. God, I'm an idiot. I spent ten minutes talking to a beautiful and _interesting_ girl and I didn't even get her name. _Stop thinking, stop thinking about her. You might never see her again. Just stop, you don't need to fall for her and then have her disappear._

Wait. Fall for her? Was I falling? NO. I didn't know her. It wasn't going to happen. _Although, I could always visit her at the hospital... NO. Don't go there, Edward._ As soon as I made up my mind, I arrived at Jasper's. Emmett came booming out of the house when he saw my car pull up in the driveway. I grabbed my stuff out of the passenger seat, locked the doors, and got out. The next thing I knew, Emmett had me pinned against my car.

"Dude. You're two hours late." I looked at my watch: _6:30 pm_. Shit, I was. "What held you up?" He then scrutinized my face and after a few seconds, his face lit up. Proudly, he stated, "You met a girl! Aw, Eddie. You finally found someone up to your sky-scraper standards!"

My jaw clenched. I hated it when he called me _Eddie_. "No, _Em_. I didn't meet someone," I lied. "Carlisle got stuck in a surgery and I forgot my stuff in his office and when he finished, I had to go back and get my stuff. And then I had to sit and eat dinner with him and Esme." Had I told him the truth, I would be attacked with questions until I my jaw went slack from explaining. My every exchange with _her_ would also be scrutinized and criticized, and then I would have to sit through Emmett's strategies of seduction. _That_ was something I was not going to experience a second time.

"Mhmm. Yeah, sure, Eddie. I know it. Jas knows it. And _you_ know it. You met a chick and you want her! Just spit it out and get it over with!" he said excitedly. Then, seriously, he continued, "And don't call me Em. That's such a girly nickname."

"Yo, _Em!_ Leave the poor guy alone. He was stuck in the hospital all day while women were fawning over his married dad. I don't think he met any chicks," Jasper cut in. " 'Sides, the game's in thirty and we need to get our asses over there for warm-up. Ed, go get in the Jeep!"

I climbed into the back seat of the Jeep as Jasper hopped into the passenger seat and Emmett got into the driver's. Our game was just a scrimmage, so it didn't exactly count. We were preparing for our first game of the season, which was in a week and it was against Forks High. _Forks High. That's where _she_ goes. Damnit. Stop thinking about her!_

The drive to the fields was short, so that gave me little time to think about her. But, all throughout warm-up, I was distracted and was scolded by Coach several times before I was finally able to focus. Jasper and Emmett kept giving each other side-glances knowing _exactly_ what was wrong with me. My performance was only confirming Emmett's suspicions. When the scrimmage game started, my pitcher's zone was intact and I was able to be the amazing pitcher that my team knew well. When the game was over and we had shaken hands with the other team, I walked over to the dug out to find James, Laurent, and Peter talking in hushed whispers with Emmett and Jasper. _Great. _The rest of the team noticed my behavior as well.

"What the _hell_, Emmett? Jasper?" I asked.

"Dude, it's okay. It was bound to happen some time..." Laurent said.

"Hey, you're not the only one. I fell for Charlotte!" Peter added. James only smirked.

As they left, I turned to Emmett and Jasper. "What the _hell_ did you tell them?!"

"Only that you fell for a chick," Jasper shrugged.

"She must be scorching hot!" Emmett blurted. _Wonderful_. Even my own friends thought I was caught. Well, atleast it's not as bad as it would be if I was like Emmett. His comment even hinted to it. He was the stereotypical player. He was a cocky jock, no pun intended, and had girls hanging onto him wherever he went. Jasper was a more silent, artistic guy and was almost the opposite of Emmett.

The ride back to Jasper's was filled with the buzzed excitement of both Emmet and Jasper. They were determined to land me a girl and they thought this little interest would be "the one." Emmett was planning ways for me to persuade her to come somewhere with me, while Jasper was editing the romantic details of a dinner out. When we got back, they practically shoved me into the media room that was in Jasper's basement and locked the door. Evidently, tonight would be a male-bonding night. _Perfect_.

"Details, Eddie. What. Does. She. Look. Like?"

"_Em,_ this is ridiculous. I mean, you guys need to get lives. Emmett, if a match for me is what you really need to find, maybe you should just use all your persuasion tricks on a girl and get yourself a permanent chick. And Jasper, stop jerking off and find some girl to romance, instead of just thinking about doing it! _I_ am perfectly fine, and can charm her all on my own if I need to."

"Edward, you know we're just trying to help out. You've never even shown interest in a girl, let alone, zone out during practice," Jasper whined. I had to hand it to him, he was targeting my exact problem. Although he was right, this conversation was over. _For now. You know they're just going to start up the next time they see you..._

The night was finished with me kicking their asses in all the video games Jasper owned. I liked to see it as me fighting off their comments on my love life and destroying them! Although, like tonight, this victory would only last for the rest of the night at the most.

I awoke, as my dreams filled with _her_ came to a stop as cold water was dumped on me. Sitting up, I spluttered, "_What the hell?_"

"Dude, you were moaning while clutching at your balls all night. It needed to stop at one point! _Besides_, it's time for breakfast, and Mrs. Whitlock made chocolate chip pancakes!"

"Geez, Emmett, do you need to be so graphic?" Jasper groaned.

"Just because you like to be all artistic and pansy-ish doesn't mean I have to be, too."

"Emmett. Just quit it. Pancakes, remember?" I used as a distraction.

My question revived his crazed appetite as Emmett stormed up the stairs and began questioning Jasper's mother about the pancakes.

"Thanks, man," Jasper murmured.

"S'alright. Emmett's just grumpy when he doesn't get fed," I answered, hoping to boost his esteem. "I have to leave after breakfast, kay?" _When I get home, I'm showering and then visiting _her_ at the hospital..._

"Let me guess, to visit her?" Damn. He was quite the perceptive one. If I told him the truth, it would get him off my back, and he probably won't tell Emmett or question me too much, so I told him.

"Yup," I yawned. Remembering why I was awake already, I thought, _Stupid friends, disturbing my dreams. My very excellent and dirty dreams... Definitely need a shower now..._

I changed out of my, now wet, clothes and into something I had packed and ran after Jasper up to the kitchen with the awaiting pancakes.

"Emmett! Slow down! You've already had three, and need to leave some for Jasper and Edward!" Mrs. Whitlock scolded. Hearing our entrance, "Good morning, boys! There's four left for you two. Emmett already ate about half of them." Turning back to Emmett, she glared at him, "And he has only _one_ left on his plate."

"Aw! Come on. You _know_ you made four for me and four for them!" Emmett said, while wiggling his eyebrows at Jasper's mother, as if daring her to contradict him. She harumphed out of the kitchen in defeat as we laughed at Emmett's expression of victory

Four pancakes and thirty minutes later, I was packed up and ready to go. Emmett and I headed out of the front door towards our cars, waving back at the Whitlocks.

As I got into my Volvo, I heard Emmett shout, "Hope you get some ass, Cullen!" and he sped away. Damn! He was going to get it at practice on Monday. The drive home was also filled with memories and thoughts of _her_. But when I got home, I quickly slipped into the house and into my room, seemingly unnoticed by Esme. Hoping the avoid her inquisition, I kept quiet, staring at my ceiling, with only thoughts of _her_ flitting through my mind. About half an hour later, Esme softly knocked on my door and came in.

"So, Edward," she started, "meet any girls lately?" _Oh, God! No, Carlisle! He told her! What do I say? What should I tell her? I only _met _her yesterday and I still don't know her name. _ At this point my eyes were bulging as a result of my appalled mind. Turning to face her, I quickly answered with a curt, "No" and cleared my face back to its blank stare. Esme grimaced at my answer and then rapidly began her interrogation.

"Who is she, Edward?" _The most beautiful and amazing girl I have ever met._

"I don't know."

"Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Of course you do."

"I don't know her name. I didn't hear it."

"Oh. Well, describe her then." _An angel._

"She has very pale, almost white skin. Her dark brown hair frames her heart-shaped faced, as it falls straight, the ends softly curling. She has mahogany-colored eyes that have depths to them that make me feel as if she could look into my eyes and see straight into my soul. Her thin, yet plump, lips are the same shade of red that graces her cheeks every time she blushes. She has an almost musical voice and when she laughs, it's like hearing bells."

"Wow," Esme murmured. "It's a bit ironic though. Her name is Isabella Swan. She likes to be called Bella. Bells, Bella. I think you love her Edward."

When I heard her name, it was all I could think of. The rest of her sentence was lost on me. I saw my mother's mouth moving, but the words weren't forming in my head. _Bella. Beautiful. A fitting name for my angel. Now I really have to see her._

"_Bella,_" I whispered. I started sitting up, in an attempt to get showered and visit her at the hospital, but Esme's hand on my shoulder stopped me. Looking up at her, I questioned, "What?"

"You should give her some time. You just met her, you know. Let her mull it over. Then you can visit her. You had a long night last night. Why don't you rest up?"

Yawning, I agreed with her. As she closed the door behind her, I got up and undressed until I was only wearing my boxers. Falling back onto my bed, I fell asleep, dreaming of my angel. My _Bella_.


	6. Embarrassment

Chapter Six: Embarrassment

BPOV

_Crap, crap, crap. No man, not even Jacob, had had this effect on me. Isabella Marie Swan, you are the biggest retard in history! You actually had sex dreams about some guy you barely even know! Just because he is insanely hot and has a classic novel's character's name that turns you on, does _not_ mean that you can fantasize about him. Especially if his father is your doctor! And especially if his father just walked in in time to hear the ending of one of said fantasies._ My whole body was trembling both from anticipation of what Dr. Cullen might say and from the aftershocks of my climax. I was sweaty and sticky and, at the moment, glad for the coverage the hospital gown provided. But, instead of asking billions of questions, Dr. Cullen just stood there with a perplexed expression on his face.

Taking advantage of his confused state, I asked, "Before you do your examinations, et cetera, can I use the restroom first?"

"Sure, of course, Bella. You know where it is," he murmured. Slipping off the side of the hospital bed, I shakily hobbled to the bathroom, as best I could with casts on both my left arm and leg. Taking several minutes, I cleaned myself up and flushed the horrifying evidence down the toilet. Reappearing in the hospital room, I noticed that Dr. Cullen had straightened himself out and was in control of his face.

"Bella, it seems the damage was not as bad as we believed it to be, so your casts can come off in three days' time, which would be on Wednesday since today is Saturday. For the following two days, you will stay in the hospital with only gauze and ace bandages to see how you fair. If you're good to go, you will be released on Friday!"

"Oh, that's great!" I exclaimed, as I sat down on the bed, ready for his examination. "Has Charlie been notified of my current state of health, yet?"

Laughing, Dr. Cullen answered, "Yes, he was very nonchalant about the whole thing, while asking what kind of car he should buy you to replace your truck. He's probably worried and will visit you and in couple of hours." As he started feeling my pulse and checking for signs of internal bleeding or damage, his fingers sent shivers up my spine. I was remembering _him_, and the way his hands felt during the dream. Soon, I was imagining that Dr. Cullen's hands were Edward's and that he was doing very naughty things with his skillful hands. _Damn that boy and his hotness. Pretty soon, these daydreams are going to be the death of me._

"Okay, so far, so good," Dr. Cullen said, as he checked off a couple of things on his clipboard. _If only Edward was my doctor, there would be so many things we could do to pass the time..._ "I had your father bring over some of your books to read so that you don't get bored. They're right here on the side table." Once I looked over to acknowledge the books, Dr. Cullen gave me a nod and left the room. Looking back over the books Charlie brought me, I noticed their titles: The Count of Monte Cristo, David Copperfield, Jane Eyre, Mansfield Park, Sense and Sensibility, and Dracula. Determined to not die from boredom, I grabbed the book off the top. The Count of Monte Cristo.

_Damnit_, I thought, after I opened the book. _Edmond._ Opening David Copperfield, I realized that David's stepfather's name is Edward. _Double damn._ Jane Eyre was next, but her boss's name was Edward, also. _Mansfield Park it is_. But the heroine secretly falls in love with Edmund. And in Sense and Sensibility, the heroine marries an Edward. _Damnit all to hell! Didn't they know any better names than Edward?_ The only book left was Dracula, which contained no references to any variation of the name Edward and was about blood-sucking vampires. _Perfect_.

Two hours later and I still hadn't gotten past the first ten pages. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I had spent the last two hours between fantasizing about various Edwards, both the real one and imaginary ones, and attempting to read Dracula. I then spent another half an hour deciding what was wrong with my brain and why it wasn't working properly. After that, I began imagining myself and Edward, my sexy doctor's even sexier son a.k.a. the focus of my erotic daydreams. Five minutes later, a hulking figure busted open my hospital door. My attention then immediately focused on whoever had just practically knocked down my door.

"Hey, Bells." _Sigh. Just my dad._ "We were in the neighborhood and decided to stop by." _We? Wonderful, he decided to bring an audience to view one of the "Best Accidents of the Amazing Isabella Swan."_

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN!" two voices shouted at me. _Ugh, great. Not just an audience, he brought _Alice_ and _Rosalie_. Just my luck._

"Hello, friends," I said sarcastically. "What brings you to my neck of the woods?"

"Only the fact that you didn't call Alice when you decided to get into an accident," Rosalie quipped. "She was bouncing off the walls with anxiety for the past twenty-four hours."

"Well, since you didn't show at Drama, I thought, maybe she's met a guy and they went out somewhere, but then you didn't call after Drama gushing about some fabulous hottie, so I kinda freaked..." Alice stated, all in one breath. Alice was in my Drama class, which was the period after my English class at the university. I should have known that she would go ballistic.

"Yes, 'kinda,' as in you nearly attacked everyone during cheer practice about whether or not they had seen Bella. _And_ you refused to work on the routine until everyone had answered your questions," Rosalie added. The drop-dead gorgeous, model figure of Rosalie was the cheer captain and was a flyer with Alice. "Because of your delaying behavior, _Alice_, I was late for my mechanics class and got a detention with my professor," she continued. As well as being a top-class sex icon, cheerleader, and senior class president, she was also a car mechanic in her spare time.

"I'm sorry I caused so much trouble–"

"But then," Alice interrupted, "when you didn't call _after_ practice, I figured something was wrong, so I gave Charlie a buzz and he didn't know where you were, so we filed a Missing Persons Report..."

"You _didn't_!"

"Um, yeah. And then Charlie got a call that you were in an accident and were at the hospital post-op, so we had to backtrack and unfile the report and now we're here," Alice finished.

"You _guys_! A Missing Persons Report? Geez, why would someone want to kidnap me? I mean seriously."

"Face it Bella, your gorg and if I could, I would kidnap you for a fashion remodeling to show off your bodacious bod instead of hiding it under layers of sweatpants and baggy t-shirts," Alice stated smugly.

"Yeah, thanks for the compliments. But you seem to forget that saying those things are required when you're someone's best friend," I grumbled.

"No, really, Bella. Your beautiful, you just don't see yourself correctly," Rosalie argued. _Yeah, I'm the one that's beautiful? Psht. These two are off their rockers._

"Ahem!" Charlie coughed. "Male in the room..."

"Hey, Dad. Sorry about the truck and stuff. And the getting squished part, too."

"It's okay, Bells. Besides, I was going to get you a new car anyway."

"Really?" Alice squealed. "That's great! Bella, now you can get a faster car! And a shiny one, too!" _Yes, because that's just what I need. A car to match your yellow Porsche and Rose's red BMW. All I have left, after I get a kick-ass car is a makeover and a new wardrobe and I'll match you two perfectly._

Grimacing, I looked between the elated faces of my two best friends. Sighing in defeat, I agreed to let Charlie get me a new car, with the help and advice of Alice and Rose. Pictures of various expensive car models were running through my head, the brands of each one, getting more and more "stylish" as the numbers went up.

"Well, I have to get back to work now, Bells. It's good to see you."

"Bye, Dad. Love you!" I said to his retreating form.

"So," Alice cut in, "Bella, pick five colors."

"Okay. Purple, red, green, blue, and... brown. Why?"

"Oh, nothing, Bella. Alice was just curious," Rosalie said, after receiving a meaningful look from Alice. I was going to have to question them about this later.

Sitting up quickly to ask a question that just popped into my head, I felt a sharp pain in my left side; beginning under my rib cage, and down through my leg. Wincing, I said, "Ow."

"Is everything alright? Are you okay, Bella?" They asked.

"No. I need drugs!" I whimpered.

"Gotcha! Nurse! Nurse!" Alice shouted while pressing the "call" button.

Nurse Lauren sauntered into the room, "May I help you girls?"

"She needs meds now," Rose stated, giving Nurse Lauren a stabbing glare.

"Oh, okay..." Quickly she grabbed a syringe out of a cabinet and shot some morphine into my arm through a tube. Only seconds later, I slipped out of consciousness and the pain stopped and just became a dull ache.


	7. Astonishment

Chapter Seven: Astonishment

Carlisle POV

On my way down the hall, I could hear moaning coming from Bella's room. Picking up my pace, I reached her door as she began saying Edward's name in... _pleasure?_ This was _not_ happening. I looked in to see her sitting up, stock straight, in her bed, looking at me with wide eyes. Her face was already flushing with the famous "Bella blush." I was so confused. She was all twisted in the hospital bed sheets, her face flushed, and her breathing wasn't quite even. Did she _like_ Edward, or was it someone else. My eyebrows knitted together from confusion and my lips were pursed.

Interrupting my thoughts, she asked quietly, "Before you do your examinations, et cetera, can I use the restroom first?" _Oh, right. Sleeping for almost twenty-four hours would make a person need to use the restroom._

"Sure, of course, Bella. You know where it is," I muttered. She slid off the bed and hobbled to the bathroom due to her casts' impairment. Using the time she provided, I quickly controlled my face, recreating the calm look I had to use so many times when dealing with over friendly patients. _Funny. The only female patient I have that, both, has met Edward and hasn't offered herself to me is Bella. And only a day after meeting Edward, I find her waking up from a... pleasurable dream about him. _And_ she's the only girl Edward has ever shown interest in. _This _will be an experience to remember_.

When she reentered the room, I told her the news. "Bella, it seems the damage was not as bad as we believed it to be, so your casts can come off in three days' time, which would be on Wednesday since today is Saturday. For the following two days, you will stay in the hospital with only gauze and ace bandages to see how you fair. If you're good to go, you will be released on Friday!"

"Oh, that's great!" she said excitedly. After a brief pause, she continued, "Has Charlie been notified of my current state of health, yet?"

I laughed. Even in the worst condition, she always put others' needs before her own. "Yes, he was very nonchalant about the whole thing, while asking what kind of car he should buy you to replace your truck. He's probably worried and will visit you and in couple of hours." I walked over to her bed and began my routine. I started with her pulse. The instant my fingers made contact with her skin, she shivered. _Interesting. I wonder what she's thinking..._ As I continued my examination, her eyes glazed over with lust. _Is she thinking of Edward?_ Once I finished, I checked off my list of things on my clipboard and said, "Okay, so far, so good. I had your father bring over some of your books to read so that you don't get bored. They're right here on the side table." She looked at the stack with relief, as I turned and left her room.

The rest of the day continued as usual, and I only had one surgery. When I got home, Esme was waiting at the front door impatiently. It was 6:30 and I could smell dinner through the front hall.

"Carlisle," Esme whined. I turned to her, surprise clear on my face. She _never_ used that tone. Something must be up.

"Yes, Esme?"

"I have a... _surprise_, for you."

"Oh, really?" I asked jokingly, as I pulled her by her waist until she was pushed against my erection. "Is this something I can get for you in return?"

Scoffing, she replied, "Not _that_ kind of a surprise. Besides, Edward's home. And he's slept through dinner!"

"Hm. Interesting. Late night?"

"Probably. I mean, he spent the night at Jasper's."

Sitting down at the table, I reminded, "So, this surprise?"

"Oh, right. Edward's in love with Bella."

The way she stated it was like it was the absolute truth. But, he had only met her yesterday, and they conversed for less than ten minutes! It wasn't possible, yet her tone told otherwise.

"What do you mean 'in love with Bella?' "

"Exactly what I said, Carlisle." I raised my eyebrows. "Well... I... questioned him about the subject. I asked him...

"_Meet any girls lately?" His eyes shot wide open and whipped around to face me. Shock covered his face, but he replied smoothly, "No."_

'Hmph. So smug. Just like his father. Don't you dare try to lie yourself out of it this time!'_ Slightly grimacing, I began my interrogation._

"_Who is she, Edward?" _'Hah. As if he could lie to me.'

"_I don't know." _'Psht. Yeah, right!' _My mom lie detector was going off, detecting this obvious lie._

"_Oh, come on. Don't be like that. Of course you do."_

"_I don't know her name. I didn't hear it."_ 'Hmm. He sounds like he's telling the truth... I guess if _he_ believes it, then he could pass it off as the truth...'

"_Oh. Well, describe her then." I decided that the description would be as good as any name._

"_She has very pale, almost white skin. Her dark brown hair frames her heart-shaped faced, as it falls straight, the ends softly curling. She has mahogany-colored eyes that have depths to them that make me feel as if she could look into my eyes and see straight into my soul. Her thin, yet plump, lips are the same shade of red that graces her cheeks every time she blushes. She has an almost musical voice and when she laughs, it's like hearing bells." Oh, this is heart-breaking. He's describing her with as much care as I would of Carlisle. His voice is laced with love and he doesn't even know her name..._

"_Wow," I murmured. "It's a bit ironic though. Her name is Isabella Swan. She likes to be called Bella. Bells, Bella. I think you love her Edward." Letting him know my opinion was important, but it didn't look like he even heard what I had said. Opening my mouth, about to repeat myself, he shocked me._

"_Bella," he breathed. His expression became determined, as if he was about to do something. Guessing that he was going to go visit her, I put my hand on his shoulder. "What?"_

"_You should give her some time. You just met her, you know. Let her mull it over. Then you can visit her. You had a long night last night. Why don't you rest up?" Yawning, he agreed with me._

"... and then he fell asleep and hasn't woken since," Esme finished.

"Well, I wouldn't worry about his appetite. He'll most likely wake in the middle of the night and grab something from the fridge. Tomorrow is only Sunday and he doesn't need to go to practice, so his sleep schedule won't be a problem." I paused. Prepared myself for her reaction, and continued, "And I have my own surprise for you. And it's about Bella."

"Oh, tell me, tell me!" Esme squealed.

"When I was at work, Bella was my first patient of the morning, so I went to check on her. Since she was the first of the morning, I decided to take it slowly so I wouldn't startle her when I turned on the lights. But when I heard the moaning coming from her room, I ran to see what was wrong. As I was right outside her door, I heard her gasping Edward's name in... _pleasure_." I stopped, ashamed that I was telling all the personal details of Bella's morning.

"Oh," Esme gasped. "Well, that's... different. Then what?"

"Well, when I went in, she had bolted upright in her bed and was all twisted in the sheets and sweating. My guess, is that it was from excitement. She was flustered and her face was flushed."

"Do you think," she started tentatively, "she was dreaming of Edward?"

We both heard a shattering in the hallway. Turning to see what had happened, we saw Edward in the doorway, broken pieces of a glass on the floor by his feet. His eyes were wide with surprise and he turned away quickly before either of us could say anything.

Esme and I finished our dinners and then cleaned up hurriedly. The rest of the night, we continued our conversation, pondering over the possibilities in hushed voices. We decided that we wouldn't push our luck with Edward, but I would keep tabs on Bella's reactions when Edward came to the hospitals on days he skipped school.

Falling asleep in my arms, Esme sighed with content. Soon, I, too, fell asleep, dreaming of a beautiful union of Edward and Bella.

_Under a white gazebo, with white rose petals strewn on the grass surrounding it, and clad in a black tux, Edward was standing to the left with Jasper and Emmett. Turning in my seat, I looked in time to see Bella's first steps down the aisle towards an awaiting Edward. Her bridesmaids, one short with black spiky hair was bouncing in her spot, the other was model-esque with long blond hair and bright blue eyes, were waiting to the right in pale pink, floor-length dresses. Bella, in a floor-length, white dress, the skirt ruffling out beneath her, joined Edward in the gazebo as their vows were said. Rings were exchanged and the ceremony finished with a kiss. The kiss was filled with so much love and passion, the air between them sparked with electricity. Turning to the rest of us, they both had dazzling smiles plastered on their faces as they waved. Edward, picking up Bella wedding-style, looked to her lovingly and walked her back down the aisle towards their awaiting limousine. As they reached the car door, Edward whispered something into Bella's ear and she giggled with happiness. Turning back to face Esme who was on my right, I finally noticed the tears that were trailing down her face. She leaned her head on my shoulder and whispered, "I'm so happy."_


	8. Shopping

Chapter Eight: Shopping

APOV

Leaving the hospital, Rose and I climbed into her red BMW M3. We chatted about the hotness of Bella's doctor, the famous Doctor Cullen, on our way back to my place. When we got there, I got out and turned to Rose.

"Remember Rose, I'm coming by tomorrow morning at nine-thirty _sharp_."

"Why?" she whined. "What if I have... plans tonight and will be up late and won't be up by then?" Ugh. She always had _plans_. With high school boys, sometimes even college guys.

"Geez, Rose. Can't you not have sex for _one_ night? Besides, we're going shopping tomorrow!" I exclaimed.

"Shopping? Well why didn't you say so? But I'm still not changing my plans. You'll just have a really grumpy Rosalie to deal with," she said stubbornly.

Sticking out my tongue and pouting, I replied, "Fine!"

**Sunday**

Bright and early. _8 am_. I got up and stretched. Knowing that I was going to have a long morning, which included running, shopping, driving, and more shopping, I planned my outfit accordingly. Loose hanging off the shoulder tee with a tank top underneath, along with dark blue skinny jeans and matching flats. Jumping in the shower, I washed myself, as well as my hair, and then got out and toweled off. I blow dried my hair into the shape and style that I wanted and applied a thin layer of moisturizer to my face. Skipping out of the bathroom, I changed into my previously picked outfit and then sat down in front of my vanity. _Hmmm... Just going shopping, so a little eye shadow here, a touch of powder and blush there, long-wearing mascara and eyeliner, and a dab of lip gloss... There! Perfect._

Sliding down the banister and into the kitchen, I wrote my parents a note: _off to Rose's. Be home by tonight. Alice._ Basic info. Didn't need to tell them I was going to go shopping _again_. Grabbing an energy bar and a water, I headed out the door at nine-fifteen exactly. Fifteen minutes later, at nine-thirty _sharp_, as I promised, I knocked on Rose's door. Since Rose liked to work on cars and had very... loud sleep patterns, she slept in the room above the unattached garage.

After a minute, there was no answer. I rang the bells several times, happily enjoying the confusion in Rose's loft. "What the _fuck_?! Tyler, go answer that! And don't forget to leave your stuff at the front for when you leave," I heard Rose shout out.

An extremely untidy looking Tyler from my English class came to the door and exclaimed, "Who are you and why the _hell_ are you waking us up at nine-thirty in the morning?"

"_I_, Tyler, am Alice from English class. And you at the moment are still in my best friend's house. So get your filthy ass _out_ now before I call the cops. I'm sure Bella's dad wouldn't be too happy about coming over here to collect your sorry ass this early in the morning," I bit out, my voice rising with each word. Realizing the gravity of his situation, Tyler scurried to get his stuff and ran past me to get into his van. Backing out, he nearly hit the phone pole in his haste.

Laughing, I walked up the stairs to Rose's room. "Rosalie Hale! Get up off your _lazy_ ass and into the shower! We have major shopping ahead and you aren't even out of bed."

"But-But Alice!" she cried. "I just woke up. And I had a late night and it's only nine-thirty!"

"I warned you yesterday _afternoon_, Rose!" I scolded.

"Yes, and I told you I wasn't changing my plans, so–"

"Yeah. And I'm not changing my plans either! Now get up, we need to shop for _Bella_. She's incapacitated and can't argue with us. She won't even be there to discourage us from getting great things for her! We've been waiting for this moment forever, and now we have full rein and can go _wild_!" I reasoned.

"_Full rein_? How exactly did you manage that, Ali-bunny? Definitely not by fighting fair, that's for sure," she mumbled.

"Whatever, get that sweaty body into the shower and into clothes so we can _go!_"

"Fine,fine." An hour later, we arrived at the local Lord & Taylor's and I dragged a still half-asleep Rosalie into the racks. I knew that even if we had all the control, I would never be forgiven if we shopped for Bella at a high end store, so I settled on Lord & Taylor's, being the closest match in between fashion central and TJ Maxx. Remembering the five colors I had Bella name, we used purple, red, blue, green, and brown as our basic colors to search for.

At eleven-thirty, we stopped our shopping spree for lunch, and then continued our search for the perfect wardrobe at noon. And after one more hour of shopping, we left Lord & Taylor's with 5 bags for Bella and 5 for Rose and I. Speeding back to the hospital to show our prizes to Bella, we got back in a record-shattering twenty minutes. Sprinting up the stairs, which was a big deal since we were toting ten Lord & Taylor's bags and tired from two straight hours of super shopping, we reached Bella's room by one-thirty. For the next hour, we displayed all the clothes Rose and I got, and then surprised Bella with the outfits we got for her. Being her best friends, we were prepared for her whining about the prices and the qualities of the clothes being too fancy for her. Strongly, we fought off her protests and she finally began smiling. As the show was dwindling down to the last few collections, which we specially saved for last, she even squealed, causing Rose and I to shout excitedly. When we were finished, we promised Bella we would come tomorrow after school and various other activities to visit her.

As we left the room, we came face-to-face with a golden boy. My hottie radar was spiking up to the nines and tens range. _Whoa_. There was a pile of hunk sitting here, right outside of Bella's room. Wow. But, when I looked at him, I didn't feel any sparkage, so let the thought of "us" leave my mind. I believed in love at first sight and soul mates, which were concepts that many don't believe, but I knew it was out there for me, but it most definitely wasn't in this male. _Darn_. Remembering that Rose was next to me, I looked at him again. _Nope. Too lanky for her tastes_. It was then that it hit me square in the face: _Bella_. Turning to look at Rose, her eyes reflected that she had the same thoughts on her mind. We looked back at the boy, a bit confused as to why he was there, but continued on our way anyway. When we reached the corner of the hall, we quickly peeked to see what he would do. _Oh, my God! Oh, my God! He's going into Bella's room! The little stinker _lied_ to me! She did meet a man. She was so getting it tomorrow!_

Chatting excitedly, Rose and I brainstormed who this mystery guy was and how he knew Bella. Our shy, very _un_flirtatious Bella was in the same room as a God-like hottie. This was almost too much. We both knew that we would be getting wonderfully calm sleep knowing that Bella snatched a man, but the next day of school was going to prove difficult and painful.

Yet, when I got to my house, I called the hospital, getting them to wire me to Bella's room. Unbound, my excitement was easily distinguishable through my voice.

"Bella!" I sang.

"Oh, hey, Alice! What's up?"

"Who was that hunk that was waiting outside your room?" I demanded.

She innocently answered, "Alice, I have no idea who you're talking about." _Lies, the lies! Oh, how could she torture me so?_

"You know exactly who I'm talking about," I grumbled. "That hottie that was _in your room_ after we left!"

"Oh, you mean Edward?"

"Edward...?"

"Cullen. He's Doctor Cullen's son." _Whoa. No wonder he's record-breakingly hot._

"Thanks, Bells!" And I hung up. Booting up Google on my laptop, I did a quick search. _Aha! Pitcher of the Skill Center's baseball team. Oh, this is too good to be true! The Forks High-Skill Center game was only five days away!_

**Monday**

After school and cheer was over, Rose and I drove over to the hospital to visit Bella, as promised. On the way to her room, I filled Rose in on my plan. When we got there, we pumped Bella for all the information she had squeezed out of Edward and her own reactions. Her prominent blush that remained on her face the whole time was only a clue to her feelings towards the boy. She seemed a bit cautious to open herself. The only answer could have been the Jacob disaster, but soon, Rose and I would get her over he shyness and claim herself a boy toy. Preferably one Edward Cullen to go, please.

Upon our exit from Bella's room, Edward turned the corner and came into our sights. Quickly, we ran down the hall to begin phase one of my magnificent plan. Getting within inches of him, I hissed, "Don't you _dare_ tell Bella that you are on the Skill Center's baseball team!"

"Uh... why not?" he asked, a bit flustered.

"Let's just say that it would be in your best interests not to mention it," Rose put in.

"Ok, sure."

When we were done lecturing him at five-forty, Rose and I went to our respective homes and began searching the web for acceptable cars to buy Bella. Despite Charlie's arguments, the car was going to be of our choice and paid by us. Maybe some side parts by him, but mostly us, as our present to Bella.

**Tuesday**

Taking the time, that we would have allotted to visiting Bella, we spent shopping at the mall at Victoria's Secret for intimates that would spruce-up Bella's drawers, and Kohl's and JC Penny's for some casual wear since we got all the fancy things from Lord & Taylor's. With two Victoria's Secret bags, two Kohl's bags, and one JC Penny's bag, we headed to Bella's house. Using our spare keys to let ourselves in, we situated ourselves and the clothes from the four stores we had shopped at for Bella in the middle of her room. Beginning phase two of my ingenious plan we ransacked her closet and dresser, her clothes thrown onto her bed. The small pile, compared to the one on the floor, consisted of sweatpants, sweatshirts, baggy t-shirts, the occasional fitted tee, jeans, khaki shorts, and several pencil straight, long, jean skirts.

_Ugh. This won't do! Sweatpants, out. Sweatshirts, out. Baggy t's, out! _Khaki_ shorts, most definitely out. These ugly jean skirts are going straight to the trash._

When we were done sorting through Bella's old clothing, we stuffed it all into plastic garbage bags and shoved them out the window. Replacing the thrown-out items were: flowing, layered skirts, jean miniskirts, pencil skirts (just incase she went somewhere formal), button-up blouses, lace-trimmed camisoles, dress pants and some gauchos, more fashionable jeans to add to her collection, fitted tops, some strapless dresses, sun dresses, and some lacy, matching intimate apparel. Smiling, Rosalie and I hi-fived each other as we headed out. Our job here done, we headed home to do some more online car shopping.

**Wednesday**

Meeting up with Charlie after school, we started going through our lists of dealers we were going to visit. Charlie was obviously going to try and scout out some dealers with run-down, old, _used_ vehicles. Hah! Like we would let him. Only the best for our Bella, and she _was_ going to get the best and we were determined girls on a mission and we were going to get what we wanted, Police Chief or not!

"But Charlie!" I whined, using my puppy dog eyes that he fell for all the time. "We want to go to _these_ dealers," I continued, showing him the list of the places Rose and I had settled on earlier today.

"Fine. But if we don't make a deal at any of those places," he said, with a smug smile on his face, thinking he knew that this achievement wasn't possible, "we're going to my places."

"Fine," Rose conceded, "but only if we don't get deals at our places."

Going to the Aston Martin, Porsche, BMW, Mercedes, and Mustang dealerships with no success, our hopes were all hanging in the answer we received from one young Lamborghini salesman. On the way over, Charlie had been lording the lack of deals we made at the first five stops over us. We knew better than to put all our money on this one guy, but we _were_ able to turn the charm on one hundred percent, for the sake of Bella and our own sanity. Rose, showing a bit of cleavage and blowing away this man's mind with her fluency in car-speak, was able to lower the price of a Murcielago LP640 down to only 230,000. Giving the him a bit more of a show, promising the young salesman a good time, and removing the extra prices of the add-ons that we could get on our own at retail price, it was dropped even more to a staggering 180,000. Getting him to write this deal out and sign it with his approval, we left the dealership happily. Charlie, mystified at our success, agreed to pay 30,000 of it, while Rose and I would split the rest to an even 75,000 each. Savoring the success, Charlie took us out and bought us ice cream. Phase three was complete and Rose and I were going to celebrate.

**Thursday**

Going back to the dealership with Charlie, Rose and I purchased the Murcielago with our deal ticket in hand. Handing over credit cards, it was finished. With cards that had a limit over 100,000, this purchase would not be a shock to our finances. Driving the shiny black car right off the lot, Rose floored it and we easily went from 5 to 80 mph in 3 seconds flat. Leaving Charlie in the dust, we drove to the Swan Residence to park the car in Bella's spot in the driveway. When we got there, we realized that in order to complete phase four, we would need new make up and hair styles. Speed-dialing the nearest hair salon, we made appointments for Bella, Rose, and I with only a few hours before the game would start to get Bella prepped. Driving in my Porsche, we went to nearby Clinique and Cover Girl stores, buying the supplies we would need to help beautify and enhance Bella's facial features.

**Friday**

At four, Rose and I skipped the second half of cheer, knowing that the other girls would cover for us like we had for many of them several times in the past. We made quick work of the drive to the hospital and baled Bella out. Still a bit sleepy from morphine, we got her into the car and blindfolded her. When she woke again, we quickly whipped the scarf off her face.

"Ung... Where are we?" Bella groaned.

"Bells, we just sprung you from the hospital and are taking you to get your hair done!" I chimed.

"What? Get my hair... done?" _Oh, poor girl. So confused._

"Oh, Bella. You slow one, remember? We're going to the ball game tonight and we want to look good for all the cute baseball players in their tight pinstriped pantaloons!" Rose crooned.

"Oh, God, Rose! Get over the sexual characteristics of all the male population and focus on something else! And no, cars do _not_ count," I huffed.

Laughing lightly, Bella agreed to be peppered with care. _Huh. I wonder... He better not have..._

Two hours and three hairdos later, we were back at Bella's.

"Bella. Go up and change. We need you to wear something... form-fitting. You know, in order to snag a guy, you gotta _look_ good!" Rose suggested.

"But, what about –" Before she could finish her sentence, she looked at what we were wearing and realized that her argument would be of no use. As usual, Rose and I looked stunning. Grumpily, she stomped up the stairs into her room. Phase four of the plan, getting Bella primped, was complete and Rose and I sighed in glee. Until we heard a piercing scream from Bella's room. _Shit._

Running up the stairs, Rose and I searched her room for anything that could harm her or cause her scream. Upon finding her room in the state we had last left it in, we relaxed from our tensed positions. Turning to ask Bella what was wrong, my mouth closed instantly when I saw the fury burning in her eyes. Looking to where Bella was standing, I figured out the object of her distress. Her closet. _Uh oh._ I was met with pleading eyes when I focused on Rose, and sighed in defeat. _Damn. And we were so close!_


	9. Seven Days of Sinning

Chapter Nine: Seven Days of Sinning

BPOV

When I awoke again, it was late Saturday afternoon. The rest of the day and late parts of the night were filled with more lustful images of Edward. At first, for the first couple of hours, I tried to fight the fantasies away with Dracula to no avail. Finally tired of staying awake in the wee hours of the morning, I gave in to the assaulting imaginings and let myself get lost in them. Lost in him. His eyes, his mouth, his hair, his everything. More dreams of me and him together as one came to me as I slid into the even breathing of sleep.

_Lust._

**Sunday**

Because of my late night, I didn't wake until Dr. Cullen came in at eleven for his rounds. After a check-up without imagining Edward's hands, I was able to successfully read several chapters of Dracula by the time lunch came at twelve-thirty. After a couple more chapters, Dracula was ripped out of my hands and replaced by almost a dozen Lord & Taylor's shopping bags. _Great, they went shopping. Well, it _is_ always fun to watch them dress up like they were on Runway. Just relax and go with the flow..._

After half an hour, half of the bags were put on and presented. When we got to the sixth bag, they turned to me with evil grins, which only meant one thing. "No! You _didn't!_ First you call in a Missing Persons report, and now you go and buy me way-too-expensive clothes? I don't think so. I won't allow this, so you're going to go back and return these," I yelled, while pointing my fingers, indicating the pile of bags left on my lap. Five minutes later, I was convinced to just 'shut up' as they put it, and look at the clothes to see if I even liked any of them, just incase. Halfway through my new wardrobe's showcase, I realized that everything they had gotten, I liked and didn't _look_ expensive, so I started smiling, knowing that I could keep these clothes without an argument. Towards the end, I began squealing at their choices. I knew that they were keeping some good ones at the end if I didn't like the beginning ones.

"You've been holding out on me, you two," I screeched. Laughing, Rose and Alice admitted they had and joined me on the bed. Several minutes later, they noticed the time and promised me they would come tomorrow since they were busy the rest of the week. Sighing, I turned to look at where the bags had just previously been. _I'm so happy they were thinking of me when they went shopping. I can't wait till I get out of here and can wear the clothes out! Wait... no, bad! Don't think that. They spend tons of money on you, you're being a Scrooge, accepting their expensive gifts without giving anything in return! You can't think this. You will get them to take the clothes back._ Hearing someone exhale a deep breath that had the slightest hint of my name to it, I turned to see who it was. When I saw his face, I gasped. _Edward_.

_He's here!_ My brain kept screaming at me. _He's here! What are you waiting for? _Do_ something!_ After seconds and minutes ticked by of overwhelming silence, my mind gave up on the rational part of my brain that controlled my speech. _Fine. If you don't say something soon, he's going to leave you for brain dead and where will that leave you, huh? You look like a huge idiot that's drooling over him and are scaring him away. Ugh! Atleast close your mouth!_

The screeching in my head wouldn't go away. Dazed, I just kept thinking, _Edward's here! For me! He's here for me! WOW!_

My gaze was broken when his figure shifted from one leg to the other as he cleared his throat gently. "Um, hi," he began tentatively, "I'm not interrupting or anything, am I?"

_What?! Interrupting? What could I possibly be doing that could look so important that would make you think I was busy?_, my brain prattled. _Oh, right. Still not opening my mouth with a _normal_ answer, like speaking. God, Bella, you idiot._

"Uh," I tensely laughed, "yeah, hi. Um, well, you aren't, you know, bothering me or anything, so yeah..." _Wow. So articulate, Bella! Way to impress._

"Hey, um, I just wanted to introduce myself so I don't seem like a stalker or something creepy like that," he said. "I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son." _Oh, my. _Edward. Just the name had me swooning. This boy, no, this man, would make me puddy if I was left alone with him any longer. His velvet voice lulling me into a sense of security. There was just something about him that was so right. Seconds had passed in what seemed like a slightly awkward silence when I noticed that he was shakily holding his hand out to me. Realizing that he wanted me to do the same, I reciprocated his motion. As our hands met, a jolt of warmth shot up my arm.

"Bella," I squeaked. "My name is Bella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter." _Great. That was smooth. Way to _threaten_ him. Look, he's already gulping from anticipation..._

"Ah," he sighed. "Well, since we were chatting yesterday, I was hoping that, maybe, we could continue?" his voice turning up at the end, making the statement change into a question.

"Uh, yeah, sure, of course," I stumbled.

The rest of the conversation continued like that for another fifteen or twenty minutes, until Edward had to head out to get ready for practice. As he was saying "bye" it seemed like he wanted to say something, but then stopped himself and shook his head. _Hmf. He probably thinks that whatever it is, it's too girly or something. Or is afraid he's going to get teased. Well, there won't be any teasing coming from _me_! He's too hot to tease, unless it's from me bending down and licking the tip of his... No! Don't go there. You barely know him! Oh, darn, he's looking expectant. Oh, right!_ "Bye, Edward. Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" _Geez, what a hopeful ditz I am. Obviously he's going to say no to you. This whole afternoon was just a kind and friendly gesture. Don't get your hopes up!_

"No, I'm sorry, I can't. Goodbye, Bella," he replied as he got up to turn. During the whole conversation, he had been down on his knees on the side of my hospital bed so that we were looking directly into each other's eyes. _Poor Edward. His knees must be _killing_ him! I bet if I gave them a rub and a massage, I could make _all_ of him feel better..._

"Um," I started, "tomorrow?"

"Yes," he whispered before he began lightly chuckling as I sighed in delight. He was now standing at his full height and looked over six feet. _Damn. Why do I have to be so short?_ Bending over, he kissed me softly on the forehead. It was brief and I barely felt his lips graze my skin. When it did, I felt the slightest tingling in the spot where his lips touched. I was left breathless. This small act was all it took to take my breath away. This man was going to be my undoing. I gazed at his form as he left the room, his hips swaying slightly, swiftly with the grace of an athlete. When he was gone, I felt... dazzled? Yes, that's what he did to me. He _dazzled_ me.

After dinner was brought to me by the great Doctor Cullen, I got a phone call. _Huh. I've seen everyone that I'd want to talk to already... Wonder who it is... could it be Edward?_ Picking up to the phone, I immediately knew who it was. The voice that sang through the receiver was none other than Alice Brandon. "Bella!" She was fluttering with happiness that was laced with anxiety, with a slight undertone of upset. _Hm, anxious and upset. Those are new ones._

"Oh, hey, Alice! What's up?" _Geez. Crazy girl. I wonder what _is_ up._

"Who was that hunk that was waiting outside your room?" _Pushy. I need to remind her of her manners, especially when she's trying to pry out information from someone..._

Attempting nonchalance, I said, "Alice, I have no idea who you're talking about." _Hah! That's what you get for demanding info from a reluctant source._ No matter what I was thinking, my heart was swelling with pride at thinking that this "hunk" had kissed me goodbye only hours before.

"You know exactly who I'm talking about. That hottie that was _in your room_ after we left!" _Whoa. Pushy _and_ testy. This really _is_ a new one._

"Oh, you mean Edward?"

"Edward...?" _Oh, I knew that. Last name, dumbass._

"Cullen. He's Doctor Cullen's son." _Huh. Bella... Cullen? Bella _Cullen_. Has sort of a ring to it, don't you think?_

"Thanks, Bells!" And then the little pixie was gone, leaving to my dinner and a night of wonderful Edward fantasies. Right before I fell asleep, I thought, _Why do I have to be so greedy. I actually let Rose and Alice take the clothes they bought me to my house so I could keep them! And I tried to get Edward to stay longer than he had to and I suckered him into coming here tomorrow, probably against his will. I'm such a Grinch._

**Monday**

_Ugh. Where _are_ they? What could they possibly have been doing all day long? Seriously, am I that unimportant of a friend to them that they waste the whole day doing who knows what before they come to visit me?_

When Rose and Alice _finally_ showed up, it was five. Soon after they appeared in the door, I was ready to yell my head off at them, but they apologized for being so late before I even started. _Right! School! I totally forgot that today was Monday. Aw, they both new _exactly_ what to say to calm me down. How did I end up with such great friends?_ Although I was still reluctant to give them any truthful information, I dished on everything I knew about Edward, which wasn't much. Just his background, his abandonment when he was little, and being adopted and raised by Doctor Carlisle and Esme Cullen. But, protecting Edward's privacy, I didn't go too in-depth with the details. They left half an hour later after hearing every detail of my conversation with Edward. Five minutes after their exit and some whispering in the hallway, Edward came in.

"Edward!" I nearly screamed, "Where have you been?!"

"I-I-I was b-busy," he stuttered.

"Busy?! What could you have been busy with? School ends at three and it would probably take you thirty minutes to get home and then what? That leaves an extra two hours until you came!" My throat was now hoarse from the frantic screeching and desperate sobbing that was threatening to burst from my mouth.

Rushing over to me and wrapping his, I noted, very strong and warm arms around me. "Shh, shh. Bella, Bella. Shh, calm down. It's okay, don't cry. Please, stop, shh," he whispered. His musical voice, lulling me into numbness. My sobs stopped, but the tears continued to silently stream down my face. "It's okay, Bells. I'm here, I'm here."

"W-wh-where, where were you?"

"I, uh, I ... had to, uh, do my homework before I came."

"H-homework?!" This was almost too much. He had put off coming to visit me in order to do homework? This was totally _not_ happening.

"Uh, yeah, Bella. I have, uh, practice at six, so I always have to finish my homework before I go to, uh, practice." _Oh. Practice. I should have guessed. Even Alice and Rose had to go to cheer so why not some man candy like Edward? I mean, how else are his arms this... toned?_

"Right. Sorry. So, what have you been up to?"

"Well, ya know, not much. Just school and stuff. I have to leave in ten minutes so I can get to practice on time and stuff... so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well... since we talked about you yesterday, do you want to talk about my background today?"

"Sure, go for it."

"When I was a kid, my mom and dad..." And the next fifteen minutes were filled with the history of my upbringing, like yesterday had gone with Edward. As he left, dinner arrived and I ate with him on my mind. An hour later, sleepy from my productive day and hours of thinking of Edward, I fell asleep. _How could I have been angry at them? Really? They are the best friends and boyfriend in the world. Wait a sec... _boyfriend_? He's not your boyfriend! He's a boy, friend, person-you-know. Not a boy-friend. Nope, not yet. _Yet_? Stop thinking, this is getting you nowhere. Just stop being mad. Hold on. I was lusty on Saturday, greedy yesterday, and today I was wrathful. Great, surgery is making me sinful. Okay, three down, four to go!_

**Tuesday**

Sighing, I realized for about the fiftieth time today, Alice and Rose really _weren't _coming. They had called this morning to tell me about their decision to actually do their homework for once so they didn't fail all their classes. Meaning that they wouldn't be visiting the hospital to see me so they could do their _homework_. God, my life is so meaningless. I was now less important than homework. Depressing. But wait, what about... Edward? Was he coming? Or... not? Practice shouldn't take up this much time, I mean, gosh. It's five-thirty! Almost time for me to eat dinner here. Well, atleast I got my cast off this afternoon. That was enough. I'll be happy, not jealous... of the various girls and boys at the Skill Center... that got to see Edward today... Nope! Not jealous at _all_. It's not like we were a thing, or anything, right?

_Steps. I. Hear. Steps. I wonder, who?_

"Bella! I brought... muffins?" Edward's velvety voice broke through my thoughts. _Mmm. I smell muffins! Yum!_

"Muffins! I-I mean: Edward!" My mouth forming a wide smile, that was currently taking up residence on my face.

Laughing, he responded, "Yes, Bella. Muffins. I thought that since I took forever to finish my homework, I'd bring you something to cheer you up!"

"Oh." Dejected, I began thinking down the same, dull path that features the fact that I was put as a priority _after_ homework. Again. _Even Edward did his homework before visiting me._ "Homework." _I can't believe this, I'm jealous of _homework_. Seriously?_

"Yeah. Homework. It's five-forty and I need to leave in ten minutes for practice, so I had to do my homework first. And then I went to get you some muffins, and now I'm here," he explained, trying to fix my horrifyingly disappointed mood. And then it clicked.

"Oh! Right! Practice!"

"Yes..." I could see it in his eyes. He was beginning to doubt my level of intellect by my ability to converse appropriately. "I have... practice later."

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot about that. I was just wondering why all my... friends, were putting their homework as a first priority before they visited me. It was only a bit upsetting," I whimpered. _Isabella Swan, you are the most depressing person in the world. You're going to scare him away! Act like a normal person!_

For the rest of his ten minutes, we talked about my day and his day, and my cast, and how many more days I have to spend in the hospital. The whole time, he looked like he was visibly struggling with something, so I asked, "What's wrong, Edward? Why do you look so torn?" And he smoothly avoided the question, I noticed, and changed the topic. And then his phone rang and he noticed that his friends were waiting for him at his house to pick him up for practice, so I let him leave, angry that his friends had to interrupt our time together. I also noticed that this feeling was tinged with more jealously. _Why am I being so _envious_? Oh, no! The fourth sin! More of this stupid thing. When is this pettiness going to stop?_

**Wednesday**

When I woke up, it was well past noon and I had a note on the other side of my pillow for me. It had lovely and perfectly scripted handwriting. _Gee, who's handwriting is _this_? It was perfect and mine was far from comparison._ Opening the note, which had my name inscribed on the outside, I read it:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I came by when you were sleeping, but I came around lunchtime to tell you that I can't come tonight. I'm busy and have to go to a mandatory scrimmage game with my team tonight and the bus leaves at five, which means that I have to do my homework twice as fast and won't be able to visit. Oh, and my father says that you can take off the bandages tomorrow afternoon and I'll be here when you get them off. I hope to see you tomorrow!_

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Edward_

_I'm in love_, I thought. There was no other way to explain it. He had done the most wonderful things for me. He talked to me at my hospital bedside and brought me muffins when I was upset. He kissed my forehead every night before he left. He left me a message to tell me he couldn't come. He'll be here tomorrow for when I get my bandages off. It had to be love. I'd never felt this way about anyone. _No one_. Not even Jacob had this effect on me.

When dinner came, two hours later at six, I overindulged. From the sadness of not hearing Edward's voice and from the happiness of realizing that I was... _in love_ with him, and the exhausting hunger from not eating breakfast or lunch, I ate three portions of dinner. _I'm going to be a whale!_ But I cast that thought aside. I was going to see him tomorrow, and I _loved_ him. But it was too early to think "loving" thoughts. It was too early for anything. We still barely knew each other, and we weren't _anything_, so there was no reason for me to feel this way, but I do. _Damn! Get over yourself!_ Before I fell asleep an hour and a half later, I had reread Edward's note almost one hundred times. Reading his comforting words and beautiful penmanship, that matched the beauty of that which is Edward, I drifted off to sleep as I reached the one-hundredth time.

_Again, with the overindulgence, Bells! First you eat too much, now you obsess about one little note Edward left you. You're being gluttonous! And sinning, too! Only two left to go..._

**Thursday**

It was eleven when Edward's soothing voice awoke me. Seeing him there, so sexy and here in my hospital room, I had to have been dreaming. Knowing that this was a dream, I pulled him down next to me on the bed, snuggling close into his side and wrapping my arms around him. Looking up at him through my eyelashes, I noticed a _very_ surprised look on his face. In the most sexy voice I could muster, I purred, "Edward, I've been waiting for you." His eyes widened and then his wicked sexy grin plastered on his face, but unlike all my other fantasies, he refused to touch me, his hands curling into fists at his sides. Hugging him closer, I looked up and saw someone standing in front of us. _Doctor Cullen_. No wonder Edward wasn't doing anything. _Wait. His father is here. This. Is. Not. A. Dream. Damn, damn, damn!_

Quickly, I let go of Edward and scooted as far onto the other side of the bed as I could without falling out. I looked between the two Cullen men with wide questioning eyes.

Clearing his throat, Dr. Cullen added, "It's, uh, time to check your leg and arm and side and remove the bandages. And, uh, Edward's here for you're, uh, moral support."

"Ah." Embarrassment flowering my face, I looked away in shame. How could I be so stupid and not notice that this wasn't a dream and that his father was standing right above us?

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. It's okay. No one's, uh, offended or anything," Edward soothed, with a faint flush on his cheeks. Sighing, I looked at Doctor Cullen.

"I'm ready. But, uh, can Edward come with me?" I asked, holding onto Edward's hand.

"Yes, of course. Actually, he had insisted that I let him come with you," he replied chuckling.

"Oh, okay." Smiling, I looked at Edward questioningly. His face fully flushed as he looked away. "You're avoiding the question, Edward."

"What question?" he answered, still not facing me, but with a light chuckle escaping his lips. Poking him in the ribs, I laughed at him. Laughing back, he slung his arm around my shoulder and squeezed. Joking and giggling, he walked me down the hall. When it was over, I was so proud of myself. I didn't faint once from the looks of my bruises and I had Edward, a teenage God, sitting at my side the whole time, giving me alluring glances. Somewhere, the back of my conscious was chiding, _You're going to hell if you keep sinning! Repent these sins or stop sinning! Do not keep sinning. All that's left is sloth! Don't make tomorrow be your last! Lust, greed, wrath, envy, gluttony, pride, sloth: the seven deadly sins. You have one last chance..._

The morphine fell over me as I was laid back into my hospital bed. Being carried back to my room by Edward's strong hands was one of the most wonderful moments of my life and I didn't want it to end, but as always, it did. As he tucked me in under the sheets, he leaned down and kissed my forehead before he whispered in my ear, "Good night, Bella love." _Love? Love! Love._

**Friday**

I was abruptly woken around noon, as my lunch was being brought in. It was Edward, carrying a very healthy-looking plate full of food for me.

"Edward, when are you ever going to go to school?" I asked groggily. "And why did you get so much food for me?"

"Well, Bella love, you are my priority at the moment. And I got this apple," he stated, pointing to one of the dozens of pieces of fruit on the plate, "for me." _Love. He had said it again. What did he mean 'Bella love'? And why was I a priority? Did he... care for me like I did for him? Wait... don't think that. You can't know anything, need to get to know him better first!_

No matter what my mind was screaming at me, I couldn't deny the aching feeling in my heart that was caused by the lack of a physical connection to Edward. Even just the slightest touch would fix the emptiness I felt where he had been yesterday.

"Oh," was all I could say this early after waking up. Grabbing a slice of kiwi that was an emerald green that matched his eyes, I looked at him. Nibbling on the kiwi, I asked, "So... priority?"

Blushing, he dropped his head. "Well, I guess. I just feel this, sort of, connection with you that I've never had before with _anyone_ and I just have this feeling that makes me want to spend more time with you."

"I feel the same way. The _exact_ same way with you. It's like you complete me," I said with so much emotion, I flushed from embarrassment. "But I haven't gotten to know you yet," I mumbled.

"Well... how about we get to know each other better? I mean, we only know each other's backgrounds and we haven't really _talked_ about anything. So how about a date tonight?" he proposed.

"Um, sure. But wait. I think that I was going to do something with Rose and Alice tonight. Sorry. I can call them and ask if we can reschedule or something?" I contributed. _Geez, you are so _dense_. He's asking you on a date and you turn him down for Rose and Alice, who would obviously understand if you flake out. I mean, you've 'caught a guy' and are starting something. Why must I be so self-righteous?_

"Oh, wait. Nevermind. I have a, uh, game tonight, I can't do anything tonight."

"Oh, well, maybe some other time. But do you want to exchange numbers?" _God. You're starting a 'relationship' with the whole 'let's exchange numbers' line? You've got to be kidding, Bella. This is just ridiculous._

"Sure." He searched for a pen that I noticed he found in his bag, and wrote his cell number on my hand in his gorgeous script. Doing the same, except in an exponentially less incredible handwriting, I gave him my cell number. Leaving around twelve-thirty, he explained that he had been leaving school during his lunch hour to visit me, and that he was catching up on some classes that he had been missing by just normally skipping school for the heck of it. After lecturing him on his attendance to the Skill Center, he said that he would have perfect attendance from now on, even to only sate my anger. He _even_ went as far as saying he'd transfer to Forks High to go to school with me. With _me_! Internally swooning, I watched him leave.

After finishing the large pile of food that Edward had brought me, it was one-thirty, so I called in Dr. Cullen and asked him how I was doing. He said that I was doing extremely well and had been healing quickly and that I should be able to leave tomorrow morning. After hearing the excellent news, I chatted a bit with Doctor Cullen and we ended up talking about what was happening between me and Edward, which was obviously nothing, except a blossoming friendship and a possible something more. I stayed away from disclosing any... _personal_ thoughts about Edward, but I think that Dr. Cullen was just getting the dirt on what was happening, probably to report to his wife, Esme, I guessed from Edward's previous descriptions of her. I think he noticed my reluctance to answer him especially after I took so long to respond after carefully planning what I would say and how to say it, and the extra morphine from yesterday was still making me drowsy.

By two-thirty, half the staff at the hospital had come and told me good luck being back out in the real world and said they'd miss me until next time. Giggling from the morphine and exhaustion, I fell asleep at three. An hour later, I was being struggled into a wheelchair, down the hall, and out the front doors of the hospital and into Alice's car. When I woke, I was in a immobile car and were in front of some kind of brightly colored store.

"Ung... Where are we?" I moaned. _Gosh, my head is _throbbing_! Why must life be so cruel?_

"Bells, we just sprung you from the hospital and are taking you to get your hair done!" Alice crooned.

"What? Get my hair... done?" _Oh, please God, no. This has got to be some kind of sick joke._

"Oh, Bella. You slow one, remember? We're going to the ball game tonight and we want to look good for all the cute baseball players in their tight pinstriped pantaloons!" Rose added in. _Right. Ball game. Well, I guess I could spruce up a bit. Pretend it was Edward I was meeting there, not some random ball players?_

"Oh, God, Rose! Get over the sexual characteristics of all the male population and focus on something else! And no, cars do _not_ count," Alice was ranting. Seeing Alice this put off was hilarious. I don't know if it was the aftereffects of the morphine or if I was still half-asleep, I started laughing at this and happily agreed to get pampered. _What? Seriously, was I seriously doing this?_ This decision obviously received wide eyes and open mouths from Rose and Alice, but they both recovered and their faces were replaced with joyous expressions from the fact that I was agreeing to be treated.

After two hours of pure torture and forced grimacing, we drove to my house. I was exhausted, but the "Bella Treatment" wasn't finished. Oh, no. I was being redressed and was going to, and I quote, "wear the shit they bought me or else" as was beautifully phrased by Rose.

"Bella. Go up and change. We need you to wear something... form-fitting. You know, in order to snag a guy, you gotta _look_ good!" _Ugh. Geesh, Alice was right, she really needs to get over sex. Little sex machine._

"But, what about –" _you guys? Yeah, right, Bella. As if they would need to change. You're still wearing the clothes that you changed into yesterday at the hospital. They, obviously, look fabulous, with just the right touch of makeup and just the right hair, just perfect. Go upstairs and play along, maybe the torture will end after the ball game they're dragging you to._

Practically stomping up the stairs, I collapsed on my bed. Knowing that I had only a limited amount of time to dress before the fashion police came storming up to help, I started rummaging through my drawers and closet. There was, obviously, nothing to wear up to Alice and Rose's standards to the ball game, so I ran to my closet. It was, of course, filled with the new stuff that they had just bought in the beginning of the week, but as I flipped through everything, I couldn't even find one pair of sweatpants or my old sweatshirts or big shirts. As soon as I realized this, I rushed back to my drawers. Before, in my hurry, I hadn't noticed that everything in the drawers was the same, except brand new, and not mine, but Lord and Taylor's. This new information dawning on me, I heard myself screaming in my ears.

Rose and Alice, being the _great_ friends they are, instantly appeared upon hearing my piercing screech. They begin searching the room for a threat, but finding none, they turned to look at me and the piles of strewn clothes on the floor, and exchanged a knowing look with each other.

"Alice..." I threatened, "Rose..."

"Wait, wait, wait. Before you say anything, let me explain," Alice started. Taking a huge breath, she began her speech. "We got you all that fab stuff at Lord and Taylor's and so we thought, why not get her some reg clothes besides the dressy glam stuff we got there. So we went to Kohl's and J.C. Penny's and got you some jeans and tee shirts and the other stuff. Skirts, shorts, blah, blah, blah. And then we got you some matching lacy things from Victoria's and we even got you some PINK sweats to replace your old ones! And then some brand sweatshirts from various other stores. Please don't be mad!" she ended her tirade pleading.

Sighing, I forgave her and took it all in stride. I knew that I was going to have to get some new clothes sometime soon, but I just hadn't expected it to be so sudden. Putting on some clothes Rose and Alice quickly picked out, I was prepared for the makeup and the hairdo. Although I had just gotten my hair done and whatever, it still needed a "do." Rose did my makeup while Alice fussed with my locks. When it was exactly seven on the dot, Alice pulled out of the driveway with Rose and I in the backseat. We arrived at the game in ten minutes with five minutes to spare until the game started. It took us those five minutes to find some available seats, but we got there.

Immediately, once we sat down, the National Anthem started up. Remembering that this was a game between Forks High and the Skill Center, I began looking for Edward in the stands, but then remembered that he said he had to do something tonight and that's why we couldn't even have a hypothetical date. _Damn. Way to ruin my hopes, stupid brain_. As I realized he wasn't going to be here, Rose leaned over and squealed, "Girls, check out that flamin' hunk of meat that's whispering to the guys next to him!"

"Ooh! And look at the blondie next to the guy he's standing next to!" _Yeah, as if anyone can translate 'Alice' into normal English._ "Oh! And look..." she started, looked at me, and then turned to Rose and whispered something into her ear, pointing to the middle guy. Rosalie responded with a gasp and then looked at me. I, personally, did not see what they had seen in him, but he was slimmer than Rose's pick, but not as lean as Alice's. His arms were slightly rippled with muscles, and his jersey clung to him, defining his abs and flat stomach. His pants, let's just say they fit him snugly and gave me a very appreciative view. As my eyes traveled up his body, I noticed the ends of bronze strands of hair sticking out of his baseball cap and his eyes locked with mine. _Emerald_. Just like Edward.

I blinked several times, breaking contact with the sexy baseball player, to clear my head, wondering if I was dreaming of Edward or was this guy really _that_ good-looking, or, even, could it _be_ Edward? He did say he was "busy," was it this kind of busy or something else? Although, if he played baseball, he would have told me, wouldn't he? I mean, he might've asked me to come to his game, right? Or maybe, we aren't as close as I thought we were. No, definitely not. There was a defined connection between Edward and I and he would've told me. I mean, why else would he have stuck around and visited me so much at the hospital?

After another seconds of my internal debate, I decided that this guy wasn't Edward, but it wouldn't hurt to, uh, "get to know him" seeing as Edward and I weren't exactly a thing. _Wait a sec, where did all this come from? Rose and Alice are _definitely_ contagious. Period. Must learn to spend less time with those two..._

After several hours of baseball, rain, and repeated complaints from Rose and Alice, the game was over. My hair was plastered to my head and had lost the body Alice and Rose had applied to it earlier and my makeup was streaming down my face. After checking my appearance and wiping off the smudged remnants of my makeup, I walked down the bleachers to meet Alice and Rose. With smug smiles on their faces, they walked up, arm-in-arm, with the two players they had pointed out before and with the third one in tow. Alice's face was lit up with joy and Rose looked almost ecstatic, yet knowing.

"Hi," the blond boy started, extending his hand to me, "you must be Bella. I'm Jasper." Nodding my head in acknowledgment, I began to stretch my hand out to meet his. Before our hands clasped and before I could reply to Jasper, I was picked up and locked in an iron hug.

"Bella!" a booming voice shouted at me. "Nice ta meet ya!" The hunky and piece of meat that Rose had been eyeing before put me down while continuing. "Name's Emmett." And leaning down into my ear conspiratorially, much to the glaring of the third boy and Rose, he whispered, "_Great to meet the girl that's hypnotized Eddie_." Blushing, I thought, _Eddie?_

As the player I had been mentally fucking before the game had started walked up, my cheeks burned a deeper shade of red. The way his eyes were raking up my entire body made me want to jump him and my own thoughts became jumbled just from him looking at me. His cap was shoved down low, covering up the top half of his face. Coming up to me, he tightly gripped my waist with his _very_ strong hands and pulled me towards him until I was flush against his body.

"Bella," he breathed. _That voice! I know that voice. It's... Edward?_ "Bella, great to meet you," the velvety voice continued.

"Edward," was all I could come up with. _Damn you stupid hormones, destroying my thought process. Way to be articulate and impressive._ My mind was snapped back from my visions of Edward and I by sniggering heard from Rose, Alice and their men. "Um, hi." _He's here! It's really him! Edward!_

Chuckling, he answered, "Yes, that would be me." Bending down until our foreheads met in the rain, he smiled at me. Opening my mouth in awe, I couldn't muster up the courage to say anything witty or suggestive in this moment. Hell, I couldn't come up with anything my brain was so screwed up. Taking advantage of this position, Edward's lips descended on mine and our mouths met with great amounts of passion from both Edward and I. Breaking apart for air, he finished, "This is the best first date ever."


	10. Unless I Breathe With You

Chapter Ten: Unless I Breathe With You

EPOV

**Sunday**

When I woke up, it was eleven. Carlisle was already at the hospital and Esme was at her office, doing whatever it is that Interior Designers do. I got up and changed into some basketball shorts and a t-shirt. To pass the time, I grabbed an energy bar and a water bottle and went on a run. With the extra time to myself, I let my mind wander back to my parents' conversation that I had overheard last night. After about twenty minutes, I jogged to the nearby park, which had a small pond in the center. Ten minutes later, I slowed my pace and stretched, and then sat down on one of the benches, still thinking about the conversation. Carlisle had said that Bella was _sexually_ interested in me, but Esme had said that I should wait a day or two, but I couldn't.

Half an hour later, I figured out that I was going to go home, shower, change and then drive over to the hospital to visit Bella. When I got there, we could just... talk. So I jogged the thirty-minute route back to my house. I ran up the stairs to my room, stripped, and hopped into the shower. _Great._ I was still thinking about her, and being in the shower _while_ thinking about her made me hard, almost instantaneously. Turning on the cold water, the thoughts were immediately banished by the need to get out of the shower as quick as possible to escape from the coldness of the water.

Showered and changed, I went downstairs to the kitchen to grab some of last night's leftovers. I finished around one, after doing my homework as I ate. I went and grabbed my keys and was soon sitting in my Volvo. The drive to the hospital was painfully slow and I couldn't wait until I got there and saw Bella's face. Yet, the traffic gave me enough time to think of what to say when I got there so I wouldn't look like a total fool.

At two in the afternoon, I was standing outside the hospital. For ten minutes, doctors on smoke and lunch breaks passed by me, with strange, questioning looks at me. After the fifteenth intern passed me, I worked up the courage to enter the hospital to search for Bella. It took only five minutes to find the room that Bella was residing in and from the excited squeals emanating through her door, I guessed that she already had some visitors. After another ten minutes of waiting, two girls, one barely five feet tall and the other around five foot nine, exited, both modelesque in figure, each carrying several shopping bags. Of course, I should have known that someone as beautiful as Bella would be surrounded by others just as pretty. They gave me perplexed looks as they passed by and when they were gone, I entered her room.

"Bella," I breathed. Her head turned sharply in my direction, surprised that there was someone else in the room. As her eyes fell upon my face, she gasped. Her jaw fell open into one of those exaggerated looks that only cartoons can do, yet here she was, gaping at me. After minutes of standing there in awkward silence, I shifted to my other leg, relieving my right leg from the uncomfortable position of leaning on one leg at a time. _God, I feel like such a stalker._ My movement soon snapped her out of her trance and her mouth quickly shut closed.

"Um, hi," I started slowly, trying not to scare her. "I'm not interrupting or anything, am I?" _You are such an idiot. She's here in a hospital and her friends probably just spent all her excess energy by obsessing over clothes. You must be the densest guy on Earth. Can't you see the bags under her eyes? She's probably wishing you would just go away and let her sleep. Look, she can't even tell you that you're bothering her, she's too nice to say anything!_

"Uh, yeah, hi." _Okayyyy... What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Oh, great a creepy stalker' or 'Oh my God I want to eat him alive'?_ "Um, well, you aren't, you know," her stammering was going to get the best of me and I could feel myself tensing up to hear her response, "bothering me or anything, so yeah..." Well, this was good right? She didn't want to get rid of me! This was a good start, I guess? I mean, I haven't been permanently labeled 'Creepy Stalker' yet, right?

"Hey, um, I just wanted to introduce myself so I don't seem like a stalker or something creepy like that," I explained, "I'm Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son." Sticking out my hand to shake her hand, I thought, _Well, atleast if she complains to her doctor about me, I'll hear about it... _Brought out of my thoughts, I noticed that seconds later, she still hadn't given me her hand for introduction. Awkwardly, she grabbed my hand a second later with so much force I thought my arm was going to fall off. Or wait, it wasn't her, it was this shockingly painful feeling that almost stung my arm as our hands touched. _Is this some kind of warning?_

"Bella," she said, "My name is Bella Swan, the Police Chief's daughter." _Wonderful, first she shocks me from mere physical contact and second, her father could kill me within a second's notice and I still wouldn't see it coming._ I realized at this point, I didn't even know why I was here, I just knew I needed to come. I barely knew her and she didn't know me and I was just here, pulled by some imaginary force towards her.

Sighing in recognition of what she said, I quickly thought up a good excuse as to why I was here. Surely, she was thinking of why the hell I was here. "Well, since we were chatting yesterday, I was hoping that, maybe, we could continue?" I asked hopefully.

"Uh, yeah, sure, of course," she agreed.

After telling her my whole story about me being adopted and being raised by the Cullens, I looked at the time: _5:56 pm. Shit I was late for out meeting already._

"Well, it was nice talking to you Bella." _Should I tell her about Emmett and Jasper? Nah, dude, you just met her, she probably doesn't care anyway, they're just friends. Besides, why does she need a reason, it's not like you're a thing or whatever. Just slip in something about practice or something, she'll get the hint. Wait, get the hint? No, you don't _want_ to get rid of her, just escape before Emmett and Jasper pounce on you._

"Bye, Edward," she said, somewhat reluctantly. Turning to look at me, she continued, "Are you sure you can't stay any longer?" _Seriously? Was she seriously doing this to me? She wanted to talk to me _more_? It's not like I'm interesting or anything like that... I bet the guys'll forgive you for this, no! Emmett and Jasper? You can't leave them hanging, besides they'll get real suspicious and start wondering why you're stalking some girl you met at the hospital._

"No, I'm sorry, I can't," I answered quickly, knowing that if given more time to decide would mean that I would most likely stay behind with Bella. "Goodbye, Bella." Getting up and stretching my legs was a relief, yet I would voluntarily experience that pain if it meant spending more time with Bella...

As I turned, she inquired quietly, almost ashamed, "Um, tomorrow?"

With a smile on my face, I exhaled in agreement. Hearing her sigh with joy, I chuckled at her reaction at knowing that I wanted to visit her tomorrow. Maybe, maybe she does feel the same way? Some invisible string that connects us? _That's ridiculous! Invisible soul mate strings? What are you smoking?_

Looking down at her, I couldn't help myself from leaning over and gracing a light kiss on her forehead. Leaving, with the taste of her skin on my lips, I sighed at her beauty. _How did I meet someone so wonderful?_

When I got to Emmett's house ten minutes later, after speeding about twenty miles over the speed limit, I was instantly pointed out by Emmett's mother for my tardiness. _How humiliating. And yet, I got to meet Bella. Fair trade. And yet, maybe not,_ I thought as I saw Emmett saunter over with a smug grin on his face.

"Yo, Eddie. Did you get some sexy time with a hot chick and forget to check the time or something?" he bellowed. His statement pulled a few chuckles from Jasper, but after a loud growl of warning from me, he stopped and turned away.

"No, Emmett. I did not have 'sexy time,' as you so crudely put it," I ground out. "I was at the hospital with Carlisle." Okay, atleast _somewhat_ true.

"Mhmm, sure Eddie. Ya know, there's no need to be embarrassed if you were, uh, having some... private time or something or whatever you wanna call it. Ya know, everyone does it at some point in their life. I can understand with you, since you're still, all, virginal and shit."

"Emmett!"

"What Jas? I can't tease him for being a baby? Oh, and what about you, Mr. Poetry and Flowers? Huh? Why don't you tap some ass every now and then?"

"Emmett, just because you enjoy sex and have it all the time, doesn't mean everyone does, or has to," I answered quickly, receiving an approving and relieved look from a red-faced Jasper. "Besides, I wasn't doing anything _you_ would care about, so it's okay."

"Aw, c'mon, Eddie! Just one detail. What were you doing?"

"I'm serious, I was at the hospital."

"Was it the girl _at_ the hospital?" Jasper whispered.

"Jasper!" I said through my teeth, while giving pointed looks towards Emmett and his closeness to our vicinity of hearing.

"What was that, Jasper Whitlock? Did Eddie persuade you to keep his secrets from me? Uh, uh, now ya gotta tell me, Eddie! You told Jasper!"

"Ugh, _Em_. Stop whining."

"Uh, well, yeah, he did meet a girl, Emmett," Jasper added. _Way to go Mr. Peacemaker. And way to keep a promise_. "She's a patient at the hospital."

"Whoa! Is she hot? How old's she? And does she know you, or is she just seducing you to get to Carlisle?" he fired off. After a second's time of thought, "Is she the girl you met before when you were late for practice on Friday?"

"Slow down there Emmett. Uh, technically I wouldn't say hot up to your standards, but she's beautiful, in a simple sort of way. I think she's my age, and yes she's the girl from Friday and knows that I'm not a creepy stalker since I went to visit her today and we... talked."

"Talked? That's it?! You just... talked?"

"Again, Emmett. Not everyone thinks about sex twenty-four-seven," Jasper cut in.

"It's true, Emmett. Anyway, are we gonna do this thing or not?"

"Aw, Eddie. Now that you're like, in love, going to the club won't be any fun!" Emmett whined.

"Ugh, why don't you stop thinking about _me_ and, instead, torture Jasper?"

"Hey, man, don't point fingers at me. I already told you, girls don't like me. Evidently I'm not manly enough or whatever. Besides they all make goo-goo eyes at Emmett and I don't want his scraps."

"Dude, if you just manned up, you'd get your own share of ass..."

"Let's just go," I sighed, exasperated.

After what seemed to be an unsuccessful night in Emmett's eyes, although the waitress Jessica, who was a patient of my father, was flirting shamelessly with him, we drove back to his place to crash for the night. When we got back, it was eleven-thirty. We had gotten to the club around seven-ish and after four straight hours of club soda, some illegal alcohol, and inappropriate dancing, Emmett declared the night uneventful. Neither Jasper or I had gotten a chick to get into bed and because we were going to be "lonely" without him, Emmett turned down, what looked to be a line of girls asking him if they could join him at his place for a "night of fun." Seriously, what is up with these girls? Falling asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow on Emmett's living room couch, my last thoughts were of Bella.

**Monday**

Waking up around nine, I quickly jumped into the shower and changed. Being late to school was better than missing it completely since I didn't want to get kicked off the baseball team. After eating with Jasper and Emmett and then driving to school in our respective cars, I pulled into the student parking lot right as the end of third period bell rang. Slipping into my Biology class just as the late bell rang, I realized that it was going to be a long day before I got to see Bella again.

Driving back to my house I devised a plan. _The Bella Swoon Plan_. It would be my goal to get Isabella Swan to like me. Since it was obvious that I was falling for her, I would try my hardest to get her to return those same feelings. If you think I'm not totally and _completely_ in love with her, then you must be crazy seeing as I daydreamed about her during baseball practice, my day hanging with Emmett and Jasper, and every night I fall asleep thinking about her. Talk about evidence. _Back to the plan, Edward! You need to focus on something other than Bella... Well, besides her as your goal, think about how you're going to follow the first steps of the plan: homework first, Bella second, baseball third._..

Finishing my homework around five, I snapped off my desk light and grabbed my jacket as I headed out of my room. Rushing around the laundry room and smelling various pairs of baseball uniforms and outfits to check their cleanliness, I finally stuffed all my equipment in my duffel bag. Grabbing a Vitamin Water, packed dinner (props to Esme), and my keys, I locked the front door behind me. Nearly speeding to the hospital, I got there with about twenty minutes before I needed to get to practice. Reaching Bella's room, the tall blonde and the short pixie from yesterday walked out. Upon seeing me, the short one ran up to me and got all up in my face.

"Don't you _dare_ tell Bella that you are on the Skill Center's baseball team!" she spit out.

"Uh... why not?" _How the _hell_ does she know I'm on the team? And, why the _fuck _does it matter?_

"Let's just say that it would be in your best interests not to mention it," the blonde added. _Hmm, interesting. 'My best interests?' What's that supposed to mean? Maybe it'll fit into the Bella Swoon Plan... If they're her friends, and want to do something for my 'best interests' should I tell them about my plan? Probably should..._

"Ok, sure." _Or maybe not..._

"So, anything else that we need to know that could be infinitely important to your success in winning Bella's heart that we should know about?" the blonde demanded.

"U-um, well, I-I don't th-think so..?" I stammered.

"Are you sure?" the pixie scrutinized.

"I love her?" I blurted out. I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from saying any other inappropriate things to Bella's friends. A shocked look seemed to have glazed over both of their faces before the little one chirped, "Oh, that's great! This'll totally work out! But remember, no mentioning baseball whatsoever!"

"Okay... well, thanks... er?"

"Rosalie," the blonde purred, "and the hyperactive, bouncy one over here is Alice."

"Well, it was nice meeting you two," I said to Rosalie and Alice's retreating figures. Walking into Bella's room, I checked my watch: _5:40 pm_. My head soon snapped up at the sound of screeching.

"Edward! Where have you been?!" _Holy shit. What the hell?_

"I-I-I was b-busy," I stuttered.

"Busy?! What could you have been busy with? School ends at three and it would probably take you thirty minutes to get home and then what? That leaves an extra two hours until you came!" _My God, she's like a runaway train! Ready for the death and the destruction in her wake. And then again, maybe not, _I thought as she began sobbing. _No, no, no! No crying! This is totally not a part of the Plan, and Alice and Rosalie'll kill me if they find out I made her cry... Damnit!_

Running over to her, I almost smothered hey when I wrapped her up in my arms. I couldn't help the feeling that she felt so right here in lap either. "Shh, shh. Bella, Bella. Shh, calm down. It's okay, don't cry. Please, stop, shh. It's okay, Bells. I'm here, I'm here." Slowly, her sobs stopped wracking her body and the tears just streamed down her face, while she quietly sniffled her cute little nose.

"W-wh-where, where were you?" she blubbered.

"I, uh, I ... had to, uh, do my homework before I came," I excused.

"H-homework?!" _Great, she's shouting at you again, Edward, you doofus! First screeching, then crying, then more screaming._

"Uh, yeah, Bella. I have, uh, practice at six, so I always have to finish my homework before I go to, uh, practice." _Wait, shit! I just mentioned practice! Damn, damn, damn. Well... technically I didn't say 'baseball' so maybe I'm not dead yet... Hopefully she doesn't ask about it..._

"Right. Sorry. So, what have you been up to?" _Whoa, bipolar much?_

"Well, ya know, not much. Just school and stuff. I have to leave in ten minutes so I can get to practice on time and stuff... so what do you want to talk about?" _Please not baseball, or after school activities!_

"Well... since we talked about you yesterday, do you want to talk about my background today?"

"Sure, go for it." _Phew, that was a close one. Dodged _that_ bullet._

"When I was a kid, my mom and dad..." When my phone began vibrating, I checked my watch and realized that I had only five minutes to get to practice. Quickly excusing myself, I ran out the front doors and into my car, buckling my seat belt as I turned on the car. My lateness to practice did not go unnoticed as I skid into the locker room as some of the other guys were leaving to jog over to the field. Pulled aside by Jasper and Emmett while I changed into my uniform, I let them in on how I was going to try to win over Bella.

Practice eventually ended two hours later and I was mentally and physically exhausted. Slumping into my house, up the stairs, and into my room, I fell asleep right as my head hit my pillow. My mind slipped into unconsciousness as images and fantasies of Bella and I bombarded me.

**Tuesday**

The day progressed like a usual school day. Until I rushed through all my homework and stopped by a Dunkin' Donuts to pick up Bella some muffins to hopefully take her mind off my lateness. Getting to her room at around five-thirty, she turned towards me when I walked in.

"Bella! I brought... muffins?" I started.

Her face lighting up, she exclaimed, "Muffins! I-I mean: Edward!" Softly chuckling at her very evident joy, I nearly watered when her mouth formed a wide smile on my behalf.

"Yes, Bella. Muffins. I thought that since I took forever to finish my homework, I'd bring you something to cheer you up!"

"Oh." _What?! What did I do wrong now? I even brought muffins today! _"Homework." _Ah, again with the insecurities._

Quickly trying to get rid of her frown that wrinkled her forehead, I quickly continued, "Yeah. Homework. It's five-forty and I need to leave in ten minutes for practice, so I had to do my homework first. And then I went to get you some muffins, and now I'm here..."

"Oh! Right! Practice!" _Aaaand, now, she gets it. Score for Bella!_

"Yes... I have... practice later," I began, hoping that she'll say something to rid us of the awkward silence.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgot about that. I was just wondering why all my..." _yes?! _I thought, while slightly leaning forward in my seat by her bedside, waiting to hear what I was categorized as in her mind, "friends, were putting their homework as a first priority before they visited me. It was only a bit upsetting." Hmpf, should've seen it coming. It's not like we had announced anything. I didn't have any kind of claim on her anyway, so I shouldn't be dejected at being only her "friend."

We spent my time there talking about her day and her cast, and what I had done. When she asked about my friends, and mentioned both boy and _girl_ friends, I heard a slight undertone of envy in her voice. _Hmm, jealous? No, she can't be, you don't deserve her. Besides, you're only a _friend _and don't mean anything like _that _to her_. At one point, she asked, "What's wrong, Edward? Why do you look so torn?" when I was deciding whether or not I should break my promise to her friends and tell her about the baseball team, but then I quickly changed the topic and moved on. A minute later, my phone rang, interrupting our conversation. _Great, Emmett_, I thought while checking the text he sent me.

_Damn, I'm late. Gotta get going!_ "Sorry, Bella, gotta go. Ya know, practice?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," I answered, smiling at her, causing her eyes to glaze over in... lust? _BS Plan! BSP!_

**Wednesday**

When I walked into fourth period Spanish, Emmett waved me over to his seat in the corner.

"What's up, Em?"

"Nothing, _Eddie_. Just the fact that coach sprung a mandatory scrimmage on us for tonight. We have to warm up at five, and be on the bus by five-thirty, game starts at six." _Crap. Guess I won't be visiting Bella today... Better leave her a note so she doesn't freak._

During my fifth period lunch, I drove over to the hospital to "visit my Dad." Upon my arrival, Bella was still asleep, and as Nurse Lauren had informed me, probably won't be up for a while, so I left her a note on her pillow for when she woke up:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I'm sorry I came by when you were sleeping, but I came around lunchtime to tell you that I can't come tonight. I'm busy and have to go to a mandatory scrimmage game with my team tonight and the bus leaves at five, which means that I have to do my homework twice as fast and won't be able to visit. Oh, and my father says that you can take off the bandages tomorrow afternoon and I'll be here when you get them off. I hope to see you tomorrow!_

_Can't wait to see you,_

_Edward_

Hoping that this would convey all my feelings for her, I left, feeling depressed that I won't see her today. School finished slowly, as I fantasized about Bella. When I got home, I was somehow able to stop thinking about Bella and got all my homework finished in time for when I needed to warm up for the game. Yet, the ride to the team's field that we were playing on, I wasn't as successful. Although, the game itself was a different matter. I was on the top of my game, surprisingly, but still was able to daydream about Bella. We won our game and were officially "ready" for the start of the new season.

**Thursday**

"Skipping Spanish is not acceptable, Edward. You're not her boyfriend either," Carlisle scolded.

"Carlisle, I promised her I'd be here, besides, I'm already practically fluid in Spanish, so it's not like I'm missing anything," I whined.

"Fine, Edward. But just this one time," he grumbled.

Waking Bella up as he stood to the side, I whispered in her ear, "Wake up, Bella love." Moaning she rolled over towards me as her eyelids fluttered open. Suddenly, her arms reached out towards me and pulled me down into an iron-like grip, and latched herself, tightly onto my side. "Edward, I've been waiting for you," she murmured. My eyes widened, and I mean widened, in shock as a huge grin of pleasure graced my face. _She wants me! She shares my feelings, well, atleast the sexual ones... That counts for something, right?_ Keeping my hands in tight fists at my sides so I didn't grab her and take here right there, I was pulled even closer to her as she looked up and spotted Carlisle. The look on her face told all, she obviously thought this was a dream. _Poor Bella_. Immediately, she released me and slid all the way over to the other side of the bed as if I had just told her I had Herpes, and looked frantically between Carlisle and I, with fear in her eyes.

Coughing awkwardly, Carlisle cut in, "It's, uh, time to check your leg and arm and side and remove the bandages. And, uh, Edward's here for you're, uh, moral support."

"Ah." A blush flowered on her cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay, Bella. It's okay. No one's, uh, offended or anything," I soothed, with embarrassment written all over my face.

"I'm ready. But, uh, can Edward come with me?" she asked, gripping my hand.

"Yes, of course. Actually, he had insisted that I let him come with you," Carlisle said chuckling.

"Oh, okay," she smiled at me questioningly. "You're avoiding the question, Edward."

"What question?" I joked. We walked to the room where Bella would have her bandages removed and her leg and arm examined, arm-in-arm. When I was done here and she was put back on morphine, I nuzzled into her ear, "Good night, Bella love."

Returning back to school as my sixth period Calculus class started, the rest of the day was boring. During practice and while I did my homework, I was constantly distracted by Bella's behavior when I first arrived. Did she want me, too, or was she just into my looks like all the girls in my school?

**Friday**

Deciding to healthily skip school today, I sat in Bella's room, just watching her sleep. Learning that I could hear many things from her subconscious as she dreamed, I watched, listened, learned, and absorbed. Around noon, I got hungry and left momentarily to grab a tray full of food.

"Edward, when are you ever going to go to school? And why did you get so much food for me?"

"Well, Bella love, you are my priority at the moment. And I got this apple," I pointed to somewhere on the plate, "for me." When I finished, she had some happy expression on her face, and I couldn't figure out why.

"Oh." Nibbling on a kiwi, she questioned, "So... priority?"

_Geez, way to put yourself out there, Edward. _"Well, I guess. I just feel this, sort of, connection with you that I've never had before with _anyone_ and I just have this feeling that makes me want to spend more time with you." _You sound like such a lovesick puppy. Man-it-up!_

"I feel the same way. The _exact_ same way with you. It's like you complete me... But I haven't gotten to know you yet," she ended shyly. _Oh, holy shit. She likes me back! She likes me back!_

"Well... how about we get to know each other better?" _Smooth one, Cullen. Now you sound like a child molester. _"I mean, we only know each other's backgrounds and we haven't really _talked_ about anything. So how about a date tonight?"

"Um, sure. But wait," she paused. "I think that I was going to do something with Rose and Alice tonight. Sorry. I can call them and ask if we can reschedule or something?" _Oh, no! Don't make her cancel on Rosalie and Alice, then they'll never help you with your plan! Oh, wait. Plan doesn't matter anymore. I've fallen, hard. And she probably feels the same way..._

_And the Forks-Skill Center game tonight... _"Oh, wait. Nevermind. I have a, uh, game tonight, I can't do anything tonight."

"Oh, well, maybe some other time. But do you want to exchange numbers?" Before she could think about changing her mind, I quickly answered, "Sure." Eventually finding a pen, we exchanged numbers on each other's hands. After getting a lecture on not skipping school, I jokingly, yet seriously, replied that I would, Scout's honor, have perfect attendance from now on, just for her sake, but that I should just transfer to her school so I would have a _real_ reason to attend, earning a most luscious blush from , I wanted to kiss her. _Whoa, where did _that _come from?_ Finally, I left for school before I was late for math.

_7:15_. The official start of the game began. Rising to stand, the National Anthem was sung. Halfway through, Emmett leaned over to Jasper and I and whispered, "Guys, check out the smokin' hot chicks that just showed!" Looking up at the bleachers, I saw her. Bella looked lovely and utterly delicious under the glow of the bleacher lights. She was looking around frantically. The fact that she might've been looking for me enlightened me. And when she frowned, I ventured that she had not spotted me and was disappointed. But then, Rosalie, I believe, pointed in our direction and squealed through the National Anthem, while Alice seemed to have only eyes for Jasper. _Dude_. And then... Bella's turned to look at me and our eyes locked as Alice began whispering to Rosalie. But, our contact broke as she blinked and tilted her head to the side in confusion, but the National Anthem ended, and us ball players had to get in our positions.

"Damn wish I could get a piece of that ass, Cullen!" Emmett threw at me while still staring at Rosalie. "Doesn't look like you or _Jasper_ mind either!"

"Wh-what? Were you saying something, Em?" Jasper asked, slightly distracted.

Scoffing, Emmett just _tsk_ed him and walked over to his spot at home plate, where he played ump. Walking over to the pitcher's mound, to warm up my shoulders for the game, I noted that Jasper made his way to first base while still staring longingly at Alice. This was going to be a hard game to concentrate through for us guys.

When the game was over, Alice and Rosalie ran down the bleachers while leaving Bella behind in the soft rain that had started halfway through the game. Bella stayed voluntarily, while fixing her make up and checking her hair. When her two friends neared Jasper, Emmett, and I, Rosalie immediately took up Emmett's arm and purred, "Hello, handsome, you can call me Rose." Emmett looked like he was about to explode with lust. "Uh, hi. N-nice to m-meet you, too."

"What's your name handsome?"

"Emmett."

"Emmett what?"

"M-Mc-McCarty," he stammered, much to the humor of Jasper, Alice, and I. Shaking her head in dismay, Alice turned to Jasper.

"And you would be?"

"Jasper Whitlock," he replied coolly, although underneath, he was probably shaking with joy. Both he and Alice were now permanently connected like Emmett and Rosalie now were. Clearing my throat, I grabbed the two couples' attention.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry, about that, Eddie."

"Emmett, do you want me to emasculate you in front of _Rose_ by telling the story about when you and Nurse Lauren–"

"That's enough, Mr. Virgin!" he boomed back, while effectively cutting me off.

"Edward," Alice beamed, "we need you to go, um, 'introduce' yourself to Bella."

"Bella?" Jasper questioned. "From the hospital?"

"You know about Bella?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"Oh, right, Eddie's little crush!"

"Thanks, _Emmie_," I responded, while being flipped off by Emmett.

"Alright boys, let's not keep Bella waiting," Alice interrupted.

After Jasper and Emmett introduced themselves, from the advice of both Alice and Rosalie, I walked up to Bella with my baseball cap down, far enough to hide my face from Bella. She looked beautiful in the rain, her clothes clinging tightly to her roundly curved figure, emphasizing her luscious breasts, that I just wanted to feel beneath my hands. _Fuck, I was already getting hard, just looking at her._ Her hair, wet from the rain, was sticking to her head and plastered around her face, framing and illuminating it perfectly. Her deep brown eyes, slightly pink cheeks, and red, slightly open, lips, contrasted her pale skin, making it seem like she were glowing. When I reached her, I gripped her waist and pulled her flush against me.

"Bella," I exhaled. "Bella, great to meet you."

"Edward," she started. She blinked rapidly, as if trying to clear her brain. I heard some snickering from the peanut gallery that was looking on, and could see them hunched over with laughter in my peripheral vision. "Um, hi," Bella finished.

Laughing at her articulateness, I said, "Yes, that would be me," as I leaned my forehead on hers. Her mouth opened, as if she were to say something, but didn't. She looked so alluring that I couldn't help myself and kissed her full on the lips. When we pulled apart, I finished, "This is the best first date ever."

Deciding that we were going to go on a three-way date on tomorrow night, we all drove home in our respective cars. On the way to mine, Emmett jogged over and whispered, "Way to get some ass Edward Cullen!" My drive home was full of thoughts of Bella and so was my last thought before I fell asleep. _Damn, I'm going on a date with the girl of my dreams who I like to call Bella, and maybe sometime,_ my_ Bella._


	11. I Think I'm Ready

Chapter Eleven: I Think I'm Ready

RPOV

After a week of shopping for clothes and a car for Bella, I was exhausted and was losing potential date time, but I was going to suffer for my best friend, since I knew she would do the same for me. Also, plotting with Alice to get the twig of a man, Edward Cullen, to fall in love with Bella was tiring and only adding to my natural bitchy-ness. But at the ball game when I saw _him_, I was floored and all my huntress instincts came back with a vengeance.

Jutting my chin out in his direction, I whispered to Alice and Bella, "Girls, check out that flamin' hunk of meat that's whispering to the guys next to him!" Immediately their heads swivelled in his direction as they started detailing him. "Ooh! And look at the blondie next to the guy he's standing next to!" Alice shot back. "Oh! And look..." she started before giving a Bella calculating look and turned back to me. "Next to them's Edward!" she hummed in my ear. _Edward? Who's that?_ I looked at her quizzically.

"Hospital guy," she hinted, but my expression still didn't change. Exasperated, she added, "Baseball playing, hospital guy that's after Bella..."

"Oh! Right, him." Answering with a head shake and sigh, Alice turned back to drool over her leggy boy. _Fine, she can have him. But no matter what, I get dips on hot and hulky. And Bella _better_ keep her eyes glued to Edward stick-boy._

When the National Anthem finished, I caught my dream guy checking me out several times. I know I'm hot stuff, and usually drew stares wherever I went. On occasion, there have even been the creepy older men trying to cop a feel, but my pointy and jagged vocabulary sent them running in the opposite direction. _Men_. Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em... Actually, you can, if you have a handy-dandy friend called a vibrator, but they are nothing on the real thing... I knew that Alice and Bella always chided me for being overly sexual and that I need to stop making guys feel special and let them know they're just a one-time thing... but where's the fun in that? Whatever. I mean, they get these sad puppy dog faces when I kick them out in the morning, but I mean hell, as if any of them are good enough to stick with me long-term. But, I don't know. This ball player, who evidently is the ump, was giving me a very delicious view of his tight ass as he squatted down in his position behind the home plate. I might have to keep him and see how long he lasts...

All through the rest of the game, I gave the various whining complaints about the rain and my hair when it started to drizzle, but it was all for show since I was obviously reveling at the new look of see-through pin-striped pants on my hunk of sex. I mean, he wouldn't be able to keep a room full of girls off him while wearing his skin-tight see-through baseball uniform. I was going to have him if it was the last thing I ever did. I was going to take him down and I was going to take him down _hard_.

Running up to him almost jaguar like, I wrapped my arms around his muscular one, earning a very surprised yet pleased look from him. Edward the Twig was standing there in astonishment while Alice's meat had eyes for only her. _Hmph, show's why I wouldn't want _him_. Good, cause I don't want him!_ Looking at my piece of meat, I purred, "Hello, handsome, you can call me Rose."

He just looked at me in amazement, like he had won the lottery. Stuttering, he said, "Uh, hi. N-nice to m-meet you, too." _Ugh, say something!_

"What's your name handsome?" _That should get him..._

"Emmett." _Now, now, that won't do. What if I want to keep you forever?_

"Emmett what?" At this point, I was almost losing my temper with him. Was he as stupid as he looked? Was he nothing but hotness? No brains whatsoever? Did he even have a personality?

"M-Mc-McCarty," he stammered. _Hook, line, sinker. _As Alice, the blond, and Twiggy started laughing, Alice turned to Blondie.

"And you would be?"

"Jasper Whitlock," he stated, with only the slightest bit of nerves in his voice. Alice and I gave each other one our "looks" and both grabbed Emmett and Jasper's arms and linked, hoping that this would last forever. Alice was making goo-goo eyes with Jasper, while Emmett and I were raking our eyes up each other's frames, calculating what moves we were going to put on later. He was probably just as experienced as me, maybe even more. With his looks, he was definitely not a virgin. Was he just like me? I emasculated, was he a womanizer? _That would be _so _sexy!_

As Edward began clearing his throat to get our attention, Emmett responded, "Oh, yeah. Sorry, about that, Eddie."

"Emmett, do you want me to emasculate you in front of _Rose_ by telling the story about when you and Nurse Lauren–" _Hmm, couldn't have that, I wanted to be the one to cut off his nuts by having him begging for me on his knees... Wait, Nurse Lauren? That ho? Was I wrong about this one? Did he really have that bad taste?_

"That's enough, Mr. Virgin!" Emmett cut off. _Oooh! So sexy! I'm wet already..._

"Edward," Alice chirped, "we need you to go, um, 'introduce' yourself to Bella." _Oh, damn. That's right! Where is she anyway?_

"Bella? From the hospital?" Jasper asked.

Shocked, I responded, "You know about Bella?"

"Oh, right, Eddie's little crush!" Emmett laughed. _Hmm, so he jokes. I can handle that. He was my kind of man!_

"Thanks, _Emmie_," Twig-meister retorted, receiving the middle finger from my hunk in shining armor.

"Alright boys, let's not keep Bella waiting."

"Yeah, Alice is right. We need Edward, to uh, make his move?" I said while looking at Alice for confirmation. Getting a nod from her, I continued, "Edward, pull the bill of your cap down so that she can't see your face until you get up close, and you better do it, or else I'll do it for you. And if you don't take our advice, well, just, you better _damn_ take it!"

Raising his hand next to my face, Emmett boomed, "Good one, Rose!" Slapping my hand to his, a tingle of electricity ran up my arm. _Damn, he's hot! _When we got to Bella, Jasper and Emmett introduced themselves, effectively embarrassing Bella by giving her the spotlight. _She needs to get over her shyness or else, how is she gonna strip for a guy to have sex? I mean, seriously, would that work out?_

When Edward walked up to her, she gasped. Wrapping their arms around each other, they started making out. Alice and I looked at each other with success, while clapping our hands together. Emmett started laughing, for who knows why, and Jasper just pulled Alice closer. Well this would be interesting. When they broke apart, _finally_, they were breathless and smiling at each other like love-sick freaks. _Ugh. How disgusting. I prefer the sex._

As we walked to the parking lot, we all decided to go on a three-way and that we'd meet up tomorrow night at Bella's house. One, so that Alice and I could get Bella ready, and two, because the guys insisted on picking us up to go out. Jasper and Alice broke off in one direction, while Bella said goodnight to _her_ eye candy and went to her car, leaving Edward in a daze, rooted to his spot, and Emmett walked me to my car. Edward and Jasper were going to drop off Bella and Alice so that they could get their "couple time" and I was going to meet them at Bella's house. As Emmett and I reached my car, he gasped when he saw my red M3. _Yeah, that's right boy! I'm hot and I know it!_ He caressed the side of my car while looking at it with awestruck eyes. Suddenly looking up at me, his expression was ravenous. _As if you could afford me!_

Walking up to me while pushing me up against the door of my car, he effectively cornered me with no escape. Softly cupping my face with his hands, he pulled my face in for a crushing kiss. His lips were currently massaging mine, while working them open. His tongue was doing wonders with my lips and complying, I opened my mouth to him. Slipping his tongue into my mouth, he started tasting all the hidden parts of my mouth. Grabbing his locks, I pulled his face even closer to mine, burying his tongue in my mouth. His hands were making their way down from my face and towards my ass, as they trailed down my sides, feeling the contours of my body. _This has to be the hottest kiss ever._

Gripping my ass, he pulled me up and pushed me flush against the car. Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him closer, feeling his erection close to my center. Slightly grinding onto him, I whimpered in excitement. His cock suddenly got harder as he groaned into my mouth. Sliding his mouth down my cheek to my chin and then trailing down my neck to the sensitive spot where my neck and collar bone meet, he began sucking. Moaning in pleasure, I curled my fingers in his hair and pulled him infinitely closer, holding him to my neck, as I reveled in the feeling of his tongue flicking on my skin while his lips sucked. _Ugh, I need him now!_ As I was about to reach down to his pants, he pulled away panting. Unwrapping my legs, he set me down on the ground dissatisfied. _What the hell? He's just going to stop before the main course?_ Stepping back, he had a smug smile on his face.

As I was about to rip him a new one, he spoke. "Not now Rose. Maybe after our date tomorrow." He turned and walked away, leaving me there stunned. _No_ man had _ever_ made out with me and willingly broke away. _Never_. And none of them _ever _stopped before the sex. He's a tricky one. Emmett McCarty. Well, he was one challenge I was determined to win over.

Shakily climbing into my car, I turned up the radiator as I fired up my baby. The loss of the feeling of Emmett against me left me shivering with emptiness. _Damn_. I'd be looking forward to my girls' night with Bella and Alice. When there they would dish about their guys and I'd spell out the words, walking sex, because that's exactly what me and my man candy are. W-A-L-K-I-N-G S-E-X. Both he and I knew it. Together, we were like sex _gods_. Separate, yes, definitely fab, but together, extraordinary. Maybe 'we' could work out. If he can keep up, then I am _never_ letting him go! He will be my little sex toy, and I was going to enjoy it, let alone him. The things I'm going to get that boy to do for me... _Damn_. I was going to need Little Emmett, my newly named vibrator, tonight.


	12. How to Succeed Like a Pro

Chapter Twelve: How to Succeed Like a Pro

APOV

Okay, so when Rose stalked him like a tigress, I thought I was going to faint with excitement. Not only did _I_ score, but so did Bella and Rose! Who knew that Rose was going to be undone by a hunk of meat? He looked like the typical jock-womanizer type and here he was, stuttering and stumbling all over Rose, while she was all hung up over him, practically drooling on him. _And_, he was Edward's friend! How great was that? Okay, so Emmett and Rose were practically past the mushy gushy and were now rounding to second base. God, those two were working fast. Hopefully Rose can reign it in and keep him longer than a week, which was her average length of time for 'permanent' boyfriends. And then there was Edward, who was hopefully searching the crowd for Bella. Well he was going to have to wait a bit. He wasn't going anywhere with Bella until I met his, er, friend here. He was blond, hot, and my total opposite. He was laid-back, _tall_, and muscular. _Great_. And yet, he was staring at _me_, not even giving Rose the slightest glimpse. _Hmm... maybe there _is_ something I can work with here..._ Ah, Jasper, so that's his name. Jasper Whitlock. That's a nice last name... Well, I hope he stays till our wedding day, because I can clearly see it in our near future. _Okay_, maybe not _that_ near. But... soon.

After witnessing Edward and Bella's mini make out session, I got all hot and bothered and couldn't just standing there watching, I needed to do something. Catching Jasper's attention, I tried to convey the fact that I really wanted to get into his pants right now and go home with him through our eye contact. Yet, it was not to be because all I got in return was lovey-dovey eyes. _Ugh, can't he see that I was only seconds from jumping him right here in the parking lot?_

Pulling him in the direction of my Porsche, I slipped my hand into his. When we got there, his eyes bugged out of his head a considerable distance. _Damn it! Stop ogling my car and get in, ya dummy!_ Opening the passenger door, I shoved Jasper into the passenger seat, pulling the door closed behind me as I climbed onto his lap. Straddling his hips, I effectively cut off his exit and now he couldn't possibly ignore me.

"Ali-Alice, wh-what are you d-doing?" he panicked. _Oh, please, stop being a wuss. As if you've never done this before._

"What exactly do you think I'm doing Jasper?"

"W-well, you're, um," he gulped, "um, well..."

"Oh, just spit it out, Jasper. What?"

"What are you going to do, uh, there?" he asked, motioning to where our hips met. _Oh, ho! Gotcha! As if you were getting any tonight. Nope, not till I'm getting something momentous, Mr. Whitlock. Maybe, a ring, per say? I don't give away free shows, now do I?_

"What do you want me to do _there_?" I teased, while grinding my hips onto him.

"Alice, I don't think you want to do that," he ground out. "We don't want to do something we'll probably regret later..."

Pouting, I questioned, seemingly hurt, "Regret?"

"N-n-no, no, t-t-that's not what I, what I meant!" he stuttered. "I meant, that we shouldn't do some rash action that will have later consequences that'll make us regret this!"

"Oh, silly Jasper, did you actually think I was planning on getting any with you, right here, right now? Of course not. Do you think I look like some hussy that fucks guys in her car?"

"Well, no, of course not. You're the girl of my dreams: beautiful, cute, and has an _excellent_ way with words. I want you to be mine, but I want to take it slow."

Huffing, I replied, "_Yours_? You want me to be yours? Like I'm a possession? Like you're some dog who wants to mark his territory?!"

"N-no! That isn't what I meant!"

"Out!" I screamed, as I flung open the door and climbed out, "Get out of my car!"

Jasper scrambled out, but then immediately turned back around to face me. "Um, I, uh, I don't have a ride. I rode over here with Emmett and Edward. Do, do you think you can, uh, give me a ride to Bella's and then I can just get a ride from them?" he asked nervously. _Huh, so he thinks he's going to get a ride from me after what he just pulled? Then, fine! He's going to get a ride, and boy is going to get it._

"Fine," I answered evenly. "You can get in the trunk."

"Th-the trunk?!" he sputtered.

"Yes, the trunk. I don't want to have to see your face, so you're getting in the trunk."

"The trunk?"

"Yes," I exhaled, exasperated, "either get in the trunk or walk to Bella's or hitch a ride with one of the two love couples."

"Fine."

"Fine, what?"

"I'll get in the..." he started. I stood there, waiting for him to either say something or make a move. "Trunk," Jasper finished.

"Good," I responded, while popping the trunk. "Get your lame-ass in." Grumbling, he climbed in. I jumped into the front seat and fired up the engine. Speeding to Bella's house, I got there in record time. Just under six minutes. _Damn, I was going fast!_ As I pulled in next to Bella's brand-new Lamborghini, I popped the trunk again, hoping I wouldn't go to juvie for killing Jasper by lack of oxygen. Once remembering who was in the trunk and why he was there, I burst into tears. This wasn't how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to be my one and only, my soul mate, my other half. Instead he messed it all up by being an arrogant ass. _Damn it all to hell! Why can't I find one decent guy? Rose got Emmett, and Bella got Edward, and all six of us are going to dinner tomorrow and I'm going to be stuck with Jasper. Perfect, just fucking perfect._

Hearing my sobs, Jasper appeared at my door and opened it. As I fell out of the car, he caught me in his, dare I say it, very strong arms. Holding me to his chest, he rocked me back and forth in his lap, as he sat down on the ground. _How could he be so cruel? He was just a total ass to me and now he's hugging me on the ground while I cry about him? What a tease. Shameless, teasing bastard!_ I pushed him away as I stood up, but he immediately followed suit and had a firm grip on my upper arms.

Shaking me, he asked quietly, "Are you okay, Alice?" _Okay? Okay?! What kind of a question is that? Am I okay? No of course not, you idiot! And it's all your fault, too!_ I just returned his question with a blank look, but behind that, I was obviously shredding myself to pieces. Could he truly not see what he was doing to me?

"Alice? Alice?!" he panicked.

"I think you should go," I answered as I heard another car pull into Bella's driveway. Jasper backed off and looked at me with pleading eyes, but then walked back up to me, and pulled me close, without breaking eye contact. Once I was flush against him, he leaned down and pressed to softest kiss to my lips. As our mouths made contact, I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of him against me. But, when I remembered where I was and who this was that was kissing me, I slapped him. Staggering backwards, Jasper gave me an incredulous look.

_Ugh. Where did he get off thinking that after everything he did in the last ten minutes, he could just up and kiss me? What the hell is his problem? Oh, and then when I slap his ignorant, arrogant face, he could be the one looking surprised? What a fucker! No good, asshole!_ Giving him an evil glare that I hoped conveyed all my hatred towards him, I stepped tentatively away from him. Once I was almost two feet away from him, I ran up to Bella's house, unlocked the front door and slammed it behind me. As I sagged against the wall next to the door, I sunk to the floor in misery. _What the fuck just happened?_

Only seconds later, another car pulled in the driveway and doors slammed. After a minute of exaggerated yelling and shouting, one of the cars peeled out of the driveway. A moment passed and all was silent. And then the front door swung open. Running in, Bella nearly tripped over the carpet. Laughing hysterically, I gave away my position.

"What the hell is so funny, Alice?" Rose pouted.

"Forget that, Rose. What the _fuck_ just happened?" _Well, Bella, funny thing there. I have no clue. No fucking idea!_

"I... don't know."

"What do you mean–"

Shoving Bella to the side, Rose cut in. "What the hell did Jasper do? Am I going to have to hurt him? Murder him? Tie him to a tree, whip him and then burn him to a crisp?"

"Chop him up and feed him to the poor?" Bella chimed in.

"No," I laughed, "it's okay. Once we start our girls' night, I'll get into the details. Let's just... get my mind off of _him_."

"Okay..." Bella agreed reluctantly.

Glumly, Rose sighed, "I guess you won't want to hear about my success with Emmett..."

"Well what about _me_?" Bella asked shocked.

"We already know about you and Edward's hot hook up, seeing as you guys started making out in front of us!" Rose countered.

"Yeah?! Well, I'm sure that's what spurred Emmett to do whatever he did to you!" Bella menaced, while sticking out her tongue in defiance. Seconds later, Rose stuck out her tongue too.

Laughing, I interrupted, "Girls! We've got a whole weekend with no Charlie, do we wanna bicker or watch Heath Ledger?"

"HEATH LEDGER!" they screamed in unison. I turned to Bella's DVD collection and pulled out _The Patriot_. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Rose give Bella a pointed look and then high-five her. _What are those two planning without me?_

Em POV

_Damn, what Rose did just got me all hot and bothered!_ I mean, it's not like every day you can grab a smokin' hot chick who has absolutely 100 sex appeal. I mean, _hot damn_! When she started grinding on me, I thought I was going to lose it, I mean, I was so close to letting her unbutton my pants so I could take her there. I know that neither of us still had our virginity in tact, but I was going to take our first time slowly and I was going to enjoy it more than just the casual fuck. I mean, she was something special! When she walked up to her car, I nearly flipped. She had a sex car. I mean, BMW M3. She definitely knew her cars and I was going to have to let her into my garage, see what she does. As I imagined her leaning over the hood of one of my cars, I almost drooled from the thoughts of what I could do to her in that position. _Damnit, Little Emmett! You really need to calm down... then again, if it's for Rose, who cares?_

Oh, and then when she punched Jasper, that got my balls in a twist. When we pulled up and saw Alice storm into Bella's house, Bella started yelling at Jasper and he started shouting back at her. Getting all defensive and girly and shit, Edward pulled Bella to his chest and consoled her while sending daggers Jasper's way. As Jasper was cooling off, Rosalie walked right up to him and punched him. Flat. Out. Punched. Him. I mean, how hot is that?! When he started streaming curses, I don't think I've ever laughed as hard as I had then. Rose forcefully pulled Bella from where she was glued in Edward's arms. I thought Edward wasn't ever going to let Bella go, but when he reluctantly dropped his arms, I chuckled lowly after blowing my Rosie a kiss. When they slammed the door after them, Edward and I helped Jasper into Edward's Vanquish.

"Emmett? Emmett!" Edward was shouting while waving a pasty pale hand in my face.

"What is it twinkle toes?" I grumbled, being woken from my memories.

"Ah, shut up man whore. We need to get Jasper to stop balling his eyes out."

"What?! Jasper is actually _crying_?"

"What, _sniffle_, are you guys, _sob_, talking about? _Hiccup_, I'm perfectly, _sniff_, fine. I'm not, _heave_, crying..." Jasper mumbled.

"Ah, shit! You pansy, stop whimpering like a chick. I mean seriously, Alice probably has bigger balls than you do. No wonder she slapped you when you kissed her."

"Emmett," Edward growled, "that isn't being productive. We're supposed to be trying to get him to _stop_ crying. Not make him have a heart attack."

"Right, got it."

"Guys, shut up. I don't need your help."

"Well, evidently ya do, buddy. You see, when you kiss a girl, she's not supposed to bitch-slap you in return. She's supposed to moan in pleasure and then grab–"

"Emmett!" Edward interrupted. _Party pooper_. "Still not helping! Jasper, your moping won't help you tomorrow, especially since Bella and Rose are going to be hanging with Emmet and I and you'll be Alice most of the time. So cut it out and get your game on. It's now your job to win her over tomorrow night."

"Yeah, that's right! Edward's gonna be getting some, and so will I, and the only baby left is you. So get your butt movin' and make a plan to get some ass!"

"Thanks, Emmett. Always the smooth talker of the bunch."

"Ya know it!"

"So, where should we take the girls tomorrow?" Edward suggested.

"STRIP CLUB!"

"No, Emmett, I don't think that'll help anyone win any of the girls over if we're all drooling over half-naked bimbos. So, just, no."

"Yeah, I think Edward's right on this one. Em, pick another place."

"Burger King?"

"Way to be romantic," Jasper commented, as I flipped him off. "Lovely."

"Fuck off, _Jazzy_."

"How about..." Edward started.

"TANGO!" we all shouted together. _Yes, Latin food! Spicy. Bow-chicka-wa-wa!_


	13. Distractions

Chapter Thirteen: Distractions

BPOV

Oh. My. God. Was he a good kisser. The drive to my house was absolute bliss. I mean, I could be floating on clouds for all I knew. We could have crashed fifty times on the way to my house and I wouldn't have noticed. I am seriously falling head over heels for this boy and it's driving me crazy. Currently, he was speeding back to my house in his Aston Martin Vanquish which, I have to admit, is gorg. But anyways, back to remembering Edward's skillful tongue, making its way through my lips and into my mouth as mine greeted his hungrily. Oh, being pushed against his car in a steamy make out session is one feeling I will never forget, and hopefully it will happen over and over again...

Oh. My. _God_. Is that his hand that is traveling up my leg and onto my thigh, massaging soothing circles with his thumb? _Hell_ yes it is! Score for Bella! This is so going in the Girls' Night logs for Bella dates. Oh lordy, when have I been so good to deserve this? Who cares, as Rose might say, I've got a hot man waiting for me to jump him!

When we were a block from my house, I told Edward to pull over. Getting weird side glances, I knew he thought I was going insane, because obviously there was no houses on the street we're on. As he killed the engine, I unbuckled my seat belt and climbed over onto his lap. _Holy hell, he is already hard for me_, I thought as I straddled his lap.

Staring at me with wide eyes, Edward implored what exactly I thought I was doing. "Well, Edward, currently, I'm sitting in your lap, practically begging you to make out with me, but, if that's not what you want, then I guess..." I trailed off, starting to roll back into my seat.

Taking the hint, Edward pulled me back roughly, his lips crashed with mine, sending me into a frenzied state of pleasure. Moaning into his mouth, I slipped my hands into his hair, pulling his face infinitely closer to mine. Grabbing me firmly, he squeezed my ass and pushed my center closer to his erection, as if showing me how hard he was. Teasing him, I slipped my tongue into his mouth as I started grinding my hips on him. Pulling and sucking my tongue into his mouth, Edward elicited another moan from me and thrust his hips hard, causing me to wet my panties, just from the pressure of his cock against my center. _Shit, why couldn't I listen to Alice and Rose today and wear a skirt? Damn, karma's a bitch!_

Knowing that Edward's conscience was going to begin pulling back within seconds and start apologizing to me, I pulled away, leaving him panting and wanting more. Whimpering from the loss of contact, Edward turned to me, silently pleading with me through our eye contact. _Damn, that boy could get me to do anything with those gorgeous eyes. No, bad Bella, don't go there, stick to the plan. Make him beg!_

Shakily, I breathed, "Edward, we need to get to my house before Alice and Rose start asking questions."

Growling, Edward gave me a curt nod in response and started the car. Once we pulled up, we saw Jasper step away and then back up to Alice, gripping her firmly to his body. As Jasper's lips met Alice's, I felt Edward's hand on my thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. _Damnit, this boy is going to make me crazy!_ Turning to him, I crushed his lips against mine, causing him to remove his hand as it tangled in my hair. When Edward's other hand started traveling down my side, we heard a smacking sound. Abruptly turning to where Alice and Jasper were, Alice was seething and Jasper looked, well... astonished. And then, just as sudden as the sound, Alice jumped up and ran into my house. Shocked, I sat in the passenger seat, staring at Jasper. Then, when Rose pulled up, I scrambled out of the car and ran up to Jasper, screaming my lungs out at him, asking why the hell he was such an idiot. _Damn, it feels good to shout every once in a while._

And then, when I was starting to let him off the hook, Jasper yelled at me, actually having the nerve to question why I didn't do something and something about how he was locked in her trunk. What a liar. Stupid idiot. When I was about to just walk away and let him have it, he said it.

"Yeah? You think you're so hot? Well, maybe instead of making out with Eddie in the Volvo, you should have taken care of your bipolar friend!"

"You. Did. Not!" I screamed, as Edward's hands wrapped around my waist, effectively holding me back. Rubbing soothing circles in the middle of my back, Edward cooed in my ear how I was such a good friend and that Jasper was just being a dick.

"Well, ya know what, Jasper? Plan on not coming tomorrow night because none of us are going to want to see your face. It's a disgrace to mankind!" With that out, I turned into Edward's embrace and nudged my face into his chest to hide my tears. _Asshole. Has to ruin my night by being such a dick. Messing up Alice and making her cry! What a jerk!_

As I pulled away, Rose ran up to Jasper in his blind spot, spun him around and punched him full out in the face. _Damn, wish I had the guts to do that to the little fucker. Screwing with our Ali!_

As I stepped away from a _very_ reluctant Edward, Rose and I followed Alice into my house. After a near-death experience of stripping over my carpet, I heard Alice laughing in the corner. _Damn, pixie gets to laugh at me, huh? Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh!_

After watching the very hot, very steamy Heath Ledger in the _Patriot_, Rose and I were able to effectively dispel Alice's bad mood and get her to move on to the preliminaries of Girls' Night.

"Toes!" Alice squealed. _Ugh, why? 'Let's do purple! No, that was totally last season, how about pink? No, too girly, we need something chic! How about saphire? Too blase, maybe turquoise? Are you kidding, that's so cliche! We need something new for Bella, something that's totally different. Remember, it needs to be able to match a dress we'll pick out for her!_' I mimicked in my head. _Gosh, these two are such divas!_

After a quick whisper session between the two, they finally decided on a color for my toes. Oh, and also the same for my fingers. Gosh, they have to _match!_ Freaks. Ten minutes later, both my toenails and fingernails were wet, but painted, a midnight blue. _Pretty_. When Alice and Rose had finished their nails, red for Rose and pink for Alice, we started watching _3:10 to Yuma_. Gosh, there is just something about a man with an accent that turns Alice on. Hmm... could it be Jasper and his Southern twang she was thinking about when she picked out the movie? I would've much rather watched Christian Bale in his new movie as the famed Batman, but whatever makes Alice happy...

About halfway through the movie, both Alice and Rose fell alseep. _Girls spend so much energy and effort picking out toe-nail polish that they can't finish a movie about a steamy actor. What is wrong with them? Although, dreaming about Christian Bale isn't that bad either..._ These were the racy thoughts that would spinning around in my head as I fell asleep. But, as I got closer and closer to unconsciousness, Christian Bale slowly transformed into Edward. _Coincidence? I think not!_

_Squeal! Screech! Scream!_

"What the hell Alice?" I grumbled. "I was sleeping here!"

"Oh. Em. Gee, Bella. Do you realize what time it is?"

"What the fuck, Alice? Can't a girl get a moment's sleep around here?" Rose injected.

"Uh, Alice, it's way too early to be waking us up."

"It. Is. Not! It's nearly nine-thirty and we haven't even started getting up to get ready to go check out the weekend sales!"

"Weekend sales?" Rose asked as she shot up from the couch. Frantically, Rose rooted around my house looking for her pants. _Does that girl ever wear pants to bed? It's a good thing Charlie isn't here. He would most likely scold her on the dangers of not wearing clothing to bed._

"Bella! Snap out of it! Sales! Get your butt moving!"

"Bella take the upstairs, I'm grabbing your downstairs," Rose hollered from down the hall.

"Alright you two. Most people don't have this much energy this early in the morning on a Saturday. Besides, I just got out of the hospital. Cut me some slack."

"Shut it, Bells. We need you to go into overdrive because we need to find you something to wear to make Edward drop to his knees in subservience. And I need to snag something that'll make Jasper's balls in a knot and make him realize his mistake in screwing with me. And _Rose_ needs something to make Emmett's resisting spirit break. She's having side effects from a lack of sex and needs to cure her illness."

"Okay, okay. Moving."

After a glorious shower, I was nearly pulled from the bathroom and shoved into clothes before I had time to drain my wet hair. _Great, _I thought as I pinned up my soaking wet hair into a ponytail. _They're making me go shopping in wet hair, let alone go at all? Are they stupid?_ Getting pushed into the car without even eating breakfast, I snuggled in the backseat of Alice's Porsche under her heavy afghan that she left in the back just for me. _If only I had some food_, I thought as Rose shoved a granola bar into my hands. _Granola. Oh, what a treat!_

Hoping that Alice and Rose would just find me something appropriate for our date tonight with the boys, I sat on a bench by the dressing rooms, waiting for them to bring clothing. Spotting Jacob across the aisle in the men's section of the Lord & Taylor, I ducked into the changing rooms, hoping that he hadn't seen me before. _Shit. What the hell is he doing here? I didn't see him there before... Is he really here or is he following me? Is he _stalking_ me?_

"Bella?!" Alice shouted, panicking.

"In here!" I whispered loudly.

"What the fuck you doin' in there Bells?" Rose inquired. She was holding about ten different red dresses in her one arm and about ten more in dark blue in her other. Looking over at Alice, I saw that she was carrying about as many dresses as Rose, but all in pink. What the hell were they looking for?

"Uh, well, it's no biggie guys. I like to, uh, do weird things a lot?" I tried.

"Don't bull shit us Isabella. That's the worst lie I've ever heard from you, and that's saying something."

"Alice," I pleaded, "could you keep your voice lower?"

"Why?" Rose demanded.

"Rosie, if you do, I'll tell you why."

"Ooh! Bella, did you see Edward?" Alice screeched. "Oh, she probably did Rose! She was just too nervous to do anything and like usual, just hid here in the changing rooms."

"Alice!" I hissed. "Keep it down. And it _definitely_ wasn't Edward that I saw."

"Well then who?"

"Rose, it was," I gulped, "It was Jacob."

"What the hell is that bastard doing here?" Rose stormed.

"Fuck! I thought you got a restraining order!" Alice shouted.

"Please, stay quiet. I'm just waiting for him to go away. And then maybe, he wouldn't have seen me. You know, I just can't face him." From the looks I was getting from Rose and Alice, it looked as if they wanted to beat the crap out of _him_. "Please, girls. Remember? Plan Smoke Out? Get the guys to shit their pants when they see us? Come on, I need to find a dress for tonight sometime, cause if I don't, then I might as well just go starkers," I coaxed.

Reluctantly, Rose and Alice agreed to continue to shop instead of sidetracking to a back alleyway where they could fuck up Jacob. I really had the best friends in the world...

"Rose, Alice," I menaced. "Where are you taking me?"

"Oh hush, you baby," Rose responded.

"Oh, gee thanks. Do you make all your hostages feel as good about themselves as I do, Rosie?"

"Shut your trap Bells. This is all for the greater good!" Alice chimed.

Sticking out my tongue in defiance, I huffed out a big sigh of surrender. Whatever these two had planned was going to happen whether or not I played along, so might as well just go with the flow. As they removed my bandana, my vision was restored.

"Holyfuckingshitwhatthehellgu ys! What the hell is that?" I shrieked.

"It's a car!"

"Wow, Alice, as if I didn't notice."

"Isabella Marie Swan. This our and Charlie's present to you. It's a new car to replace your old van that got smushed."

"Rose, I guessed that, but why is it so... shiny? You know I can never repay you guys for this!"

"Puh-lease Bells. As if we would ever let you try!"

"Alice... Rose..." I sniffled. "You guys are the best friends ever! But, uh, I'm going to kill you guys with this, but what exactly is it?"

"Oh, you didn't, Bella!" Alice laughed.

"Come on, you _know_ I don't speak Car and Driver!"

"It's a Lamborghini Murcielago LP640. Basically a really fast car."

"Thanks guys. You know how much this means to me. But you do know that I won't be going 'fast' in this car, no matter how speedy it is, right?"

"Of course we do, Bella. If we didn't we wouldn't have gotten it for you. Now if you _want_ to go fast you can, and if you don't want to, you don't have to. It's just a lot better than your crappy van. That's all," Alice explained.

"Aw, you are the best! I knew I loved you two for a reason!"

In mock offense, Rose replied, "Oh, you mean you don't love us for our excellent taste in man candy?"


	14. Surprise Me

Chapter Fourteen: Surprise Me

Charlie POV

When I got home, the house was quiet. _Too_ quiet. _Okay, okay, Charlie, you need to stop watching weird murder mystery movies..._ As I checked the house, I realized that I had the whole house to myself. _Yes! Now I can call Renee without Bella hearing me sound like a depressed and desperate puppy. Now, where is the damn phone?_ As I continued to search the house for the phone, I got back to the kitchen and found Bella's note on the fridge:

"We went out to the mall to shop for some stuff for tonight's date. See ya later, Dad. Be back around five."

Okay, so they're giving me about half an hour. Finally finding the phone, I was about to dial Renee for the first time in about ten years when the front door opened to three extremely giggly girls. _Great, _I thought. _Could they have any worse timing? What were those three up to that's making them so hyper? And why are they home so early? I've never known Alice _or _Rose to be the type of girls to let Bella come home from shopping _early_..._

Sighing, I put the phone back onto its hook. "Hey girls. Just got back from my fishing trip with the guys. Oh, and I just got your message," I said, holding up the sticky note that was on the fridge. "You three are home early," I stated, dragging out the word _early_ for emphasis on the fact that they were, in fact, early. Huh.

"Well, Charlie, it's not our fault we had to get out of Lord & Taylor's ASAP! It was that asshole Ja–" Rosalie started, only to be cut off by Alice.

"Jane. _Duh_. Isn't she the biggest biotch ever? I mean, seriously, could she be any flatter? She's just jealous we look better than her and is reaping the benefits of being manager at Lord & Taylor's. Lucky girl gets to work there, get all the sale prices, _plus_ the employee discount," Alice grumbled.

"Way to fucking cut me off Alice!" Rose interrupted.

"I said the _exact_ same thing you were going to say anyway, _right_?"

"Whatever, damn pixie," Rosalie mumbled in response. _What's going on here? Probably just some clothes drama or something_...

"Rosalie, language!" I scolded. "Well girls, I hope this Jane-girl didn't spoil the whole day," I suggested. _Girl-talk is definitely not a strong point of mine. Hence my role as father. Man, maybe I really do need Renee's help here..._

"Dad, I know that this isn't what you signed up for, so we'll let you off the hook now, besides we have to go get ready, right girls?" Bella intervened. _I swear, Bella and I are on the same wavelength. She could be a clone. Gosh, that would be creepy. Well, I'm glad she's not another Renee. Now I get healthy food without being a lab rat. Maybe I shouldn't call Renee for help. I'm doin' okay so far, right? She seems happy. I'll just call with an update. Wait, date?_

"Wait a sec, girls. What's tonight, again?"

"Bella, you didn't!" Alice chided.

"What? What did I do wrong?" Bella panicked.

"You didn't tell Charlie."

"Rosalie Hale, what is Bella not telling me?" Blank looks. I, the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, was getting blank stares, none of which betrayed any emotion whatsoever, from three teenage girls, including my own daughter. This is outrageous! "Bella, where do you three think you're going tonight?"

Cracking under my amazing pressure, she answered, fidgeting, "Out. On a date?" The way she phrased it, as if it were a question, as if waiting for my response, bothered me. It was like she was waiting for me to freak out or something.

"A date?" I roared. "Who is this boy Isabella Marie Swan? I want to meet him, and I want to meet him now!"

"Oh, no problem Chief. Your wish is our command. They're picking us up at six-thirty sharp!" Alice chirped, gaining a disdainful glare from Bella.

"Were you three hoping to sneak out without my knowing?"

"No, of course not Charlie. We were going to tell you we were going out and then get in the car with the guys and start screwing our brains out until you started wondering what the strange noises from outside were and came out and caught us. That's all." At this moment I was about to send Rosalie home in her fancy little BMW if I didn't see that glimmer of humor in her eyes.

"Don't try and screw me over, Rosalie Hale," I grumbled. "Just let me know when your 'dates' get here."

"Gotcha Charlie!"

"Dad do you want me to make dinner?"

"No, Bells. I'm fine. I'll just order some pizza like I used to before you came. Remember? I used to live on my own without your cooking, ya know. Go have fun with your friends."

"Okay, Dad. Be down soon."

RPOV

_Damn, if I were a guy I would do me. I just look so sexy._ Turning around in front of the mirror again, I could feel the stares of some of the men, and women, waiting outside of the dressing rooms. The dress was perfect. Floor-length. Deep-red and shimmery. V-neck, straps criss-cross in the back behind the neck and then back into the sides, leaving my back bare. Where the dress continued on my back barely covered the top of my ass, and clung to my curves as if it were made for me. Having a slight flare at the bottom, it was _the one_. Just the right elegance and balanced with sex appeal. But it wasn't right. Something was off and I couldn't find it. What was it?

Just then, Bella stepped out, rather clumsily, in a beautiful navy dress. As usual, she looked gorg, and I couldn't believe it. On average, she wore a frumpy sweatshirt and jeans about five days out of the week. But in a floor-length, form-fitting dress, she was a model.

"You should pin your hair up," she commented. Taking her advice, I gathered my hair in my hands, leaving a few strands hanging freely at the sides of my face, and held it up so it cascaded in blonde waves down my back. _Perfect. How did I miss that?_

"Thanks Bells. Now it's truly perfect. How'd you know?"

"Welcome. You had that look on your face that says 'Something's not right' so I just made a suggestion," she beamed. _She really isn't good at girly stuff is she?_

Alice chose this moment to step out. Correction, bounce out, of the dressing rooms. Decked out in pink, she stood out, just like Bella and I. It was then that I realized that we had all chosen the same dress, just different colors, and we all looked fab.

"Girls. These are the dresses. They match, but look different on each of us, we _must_ get them."

"Ohmygosh, ohmygosh, ohmygosh, totally!" Alice squealed.

"That sounds great, you two." _Way to be excited Bella. She's probably just nervous about seeing Edward... Well now we know that Bella won't be the only _nervous_ one at the table. Wait till the guys see us in these._

"Ali," I whispered after Bella went back into the dressing rooms to get changed, "We have to show her the car. It's now or never!"

"Perfect timing, Rosie!" she agreed.

After getting Bella acquainted with her new Lambo and Charlie cooled off from the shock of us going on a date, we were situated in Bella's room. Alice rooting through Bella's closet for anything that would match and me looking through her very, _ahem_, limited supply of makeup, we chatted about the boys.

"So then he was like, 'What are you doing?' like he had never seen a racy movie in his entire life. And so I was like, okay, maybe he's one of those gentlemen, whatever. But then he totally didn't get the fact that I wanted to please him, but just make out. He actually thought I wanted to do it there when I just met him! And then, he was like, 'I think we should take it slow' and 'I want you to be mine' and shit. Like I was some ho he could boss around or own. I mean, who does he think he is? And then I told him to get in the trunk and then I started crying when I got into Bella's driveway and then he tried to console me after being a total butt-face. And _then_ when I rejected him _again_ he kissed me. Like nothing had happened. Can you _believe_ him?"

"Ali-bunny, you sure you aren't overreacting?" Bella tried.

"You didn't hear him, he totally meant every word!" Alice wailed.

"Mary Alice Brandon, shut the _fuck_ up. If you keep crying over him, tonight's plan won't work and this will all be for nothing. There is no way in hell we bought these drop-dead gorg dresses just for you to get all puppy-eyed with him again without making him work for it first. So get your shit together and man up!"

"Thanks Rosie," she hiccuped, while wiping tears off her face.

Bella was giving me a stunned look, obviously in shock. "What?"

"Was that seriously how you handle Alice?"

"Don't you?"

"Uh, no. But, I think the method suits you better." Smirking, Bella lowered her voice, "And I think Emmett's going to get an eyeful without even taking off some of your clothing."

"Fuck off. You're wearing the same dress, Mrs. Goody-Two-Shoes."

"Oh Lord, Charlie's going to have a cow!" Alice laughed.

"Speaking of which, we need to hurry up and get ready before the boys get here. I want pictures taken, both just of us, and then us and the guys!"

"Okay, girls, pretty me up!" Bella commanded.

"At your service, Your Highness," Alice giggled.

By the time we finished, it was six-fifteen and we had fifteen minutes before the guys were arriving. Alice was right, Charlie did have a cow. When Bella, Alice, and I descended down the stairs, Charlie had the courtesy to lower the volume on the football game on the TV and turned to give us a once-over. He eyes nearly came out of his head, he was so shocked.

Clearing his throat, he managed to squeak, "Is that what you're wearing?"

"Of course Char– Dad. We want to make a good impression and look good for out dates," Bella reasoned.

"Those boys better not get any ideas," he grumbled in response.

"Oh, Charlie, you _know _we can take care of ourselves."

"I know Alice, but when I look at you, it seems different in reality. Practice lessons in tae kwon do might not be enough. You sure you're wearing those dresses? You're not going to, uh, get cold?"

"Actually Charlie, we might actually get pretty hot and need to take stuff off..." I teased.

"Rosalie, don't push my buttons. All your innuendos are going to my head and I keep replaying in my head creepy rapists coming after you three. You just worry me sometimes. Just be safe," he lectured.

"Fine," Alice harumphed. Handing him a camera, she stated, "Pictures."

"Excuse me, what?"

"You know, like 'First Day of School' pictures, but not. It's a girl-thing. Just take some pictures okay, Dad?"

"Sure," he agreed hesitantly.

Charlie POV

_Pictures? They want me to take pictures of them? What is this? Models meet teenage girls or something? Whatever. If it makes Bella happy, fine. But, what do they mean take pictures?_

"Uh, what do I do?"

"We're going to be doing some random stuff, just take pictures of whatever."

"I'll try Rosalie."

_Alright, think gay. Magazine gay. Magazine model gay._

"Okay, girls. Pose! Get into it! Work it!"

"Alright Charlie!" Alice exclaimed.

Breaking out into the funniest poses in the world, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie were in about fifty strange and random pictures. Taking flashes from all angles and directions, our "photoshoot" was finished. Just as the last picture was taken, the doorbell rang, bringing me back to reality where I was the Chief of Police and my only daughter was going on a date with some guy. Well this guy wasn't going to be getting off any hooks until I met him. After what Jacob Black did to her, she hadn't been the same around guys, and if this guy was getting her to open up, then props to him. But until he passes the "Charlie Test" they were going nowhere soon.

"I'll get the door. You three need to, uh, go check your, makeup? Yeah, that, before they see you, right?"

"Ohmygosh, they're here, we have to look our best!" Alice gushed.

"Bella, your eyeliner, we need to fix it, quick! Bathroom now!" Rose shouted. As they ran up the stairs.

Going to the door, I opened the door to three handsome looking lads. I had to hand it to them, they looked pretty spiffy. But the hulking one in the back was sending beams off my father radar. No matter how teddy bear-like he looked, he was still pretty big.

"Hi, Mr. Swan?" the one with reddish-brown hair asked. He was the shortest, by about an inch, and still several inches taller than I.

"That would be me."

"Hi, we're here to pick up Alice," he motioned towards the blond, "Rosalie," waving at the large guy behind him, "and Bella," pointing at himself, "for our date tonight."

"And what are your names, boys?"

"Jasper Whitlock," the blond piped. _Hmm, pretty whipped, and his name is _Jasper_. He wouldn't be much to deal with if anything goes wrong. And if anything _does_ happen, it would probably him that ends up crying_.

"Emmett McCarty," the big lug said. _Well, if he's for Rosalie, then I guess that's fine. She can definitely handle herself and that mouth of hers might put him in his place._

"Edward Cullen," the 'leader' guy finished. _Edward. That's a real old name. Well, Bella _is_ always fantasizing about those Edwards from her classic books. Maybe he's a good guy for her. Just a couple more questions boys and you're off the hook for now._

"Okay, Jasper, Emmett, and Edward. You three realize that I'm the Chief of Police and you're taking my daughter and her two best friends on a date, right? And that if I feel the obligation, I _will_ put a bullet through your guts," I menaced. To my disappointment, none of them so much as shifted their stance.

"Yes, we know that Mr. Swan," Edward replied nonchalantly. Only the wimpy blond, Jasper, looked mildly shaken. "We have already been told about your protectiveness, but we understand that you love them and would do anything to keep them safe. We promise that we'll take care of them." _Sounds like a real good guy. It's great that Bella's going on a date with him. Maybe he's finally leveling her out. He's a real gentleman._

"Alright, then. Come on in," I said cheerily, as the girls came down. When the guys saw Bella, Alice and Rosalie, they gasped. _Take that suckers. These girls are not going easy and this is only the beginning! If you can't keep it in your pants, I _will_ know about it._


	15. Forgiveness Ain't Like the Movies

Chapter Fifteen: Forgiveness Ain't Like the Movies

Jasper POV

_God, I'm a horrible person. Horrific, awful, selfish bastard. How could I do that to Alice? And she was into me, and I was practically drooling at her feet. The first girl to take interest and I screw it up in the first five minutes. Just great. And tonight is the big date._ Although Edward and Emmett had convinced me to go with them on the date, I doubted that Alice was forgiving me anytime soon.

Last night was all about forgetting my mess-up with Alice and "getting my game on" because, as Emmett put it, I need to get some ass. Whatever that means. So, after a night of being forced to watch Emmett's racy and innuendo-filled, R-rated movies and listen to Edward's mushy-gushy advice on girls, I was officially dubbed as "ready to be set into the world of women." Obviously I had no skills with interacting, let alone with girls. But now, it was four o'clock and we had about two hours to prepare for our date.

_Okay, so Latin food is pretty spicy, and I know the girls are probably going to dress-to-impress since this is like, the big first date, so I'm guessing we should jazz it up and look snazzy so that we don't look like bums in comparison._ Getting up, I kicked Emmett's fat ass off of me and shoved Edward awake.

"What the hell, Jasper?"

"Quit your whining Eddie. Bella'll appreciate the fact that I woke you up in time to dress so you don't look like a hobo."

"Fuck you. If I'm up, Emmett's gonna be up," he announced, smacking Emmett awake.

"Bitch, get your hands off me!"

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," I teased. Irritated, Emmett rolled up onto his feet and tackled me. _Shit, didn't see that one coming_. Once I managed to get Emmett's hulking body off me, Edward stated the presence of the wafting scent of bacon.

"Bacon!" Emmett yelled. Scrambling up the stairs, Emmett nearly tripped in his attempt to get to the kitchen. Following his lead, we were all in the kitchen in about thirty seconds.

"Slow down there, boys," Emmett's mother laughed. _Wow, she must be the most easy-going mother on the planet._ "I thought you guys would need a protein boost, especially since you've got a big thing tonight! Who are the girls?"

"How did ya know, Ma?" Emmett coughed, choking on the piece of bacon that was halfway down his throat. _Hmm, guess he doesn't know about mother's intuition_.

"As if I _didn't_ know, Emmett. When you boys came home, you three were practically alight with joy. The only thing that could make all three of you so happy would be that you found some girls. I mean, especially Jasper. He hasn't been on a date, well, for a while."

"Gee, thanks Mrs. McCarty," I mumbled.

"Well it is your fault," Emmett stated, tacking on a coughed "pansy" at the end.

"Hey, atleast he found a girl, Em. Remember how at one point we thought he was going to grow old and still be a virgin?" Edward reminded.

"What the _fuck_ you guys! I _was_ going to help suggest what to wear tonight, but I guess that option is just right out the window."

"Shit, I forgot that we had to be all snazzy tonight. Hey guys, we might need to make a trip to find something for me to wear."

"Oh, don't worry Em-bear, I have something in the hall closet for you. I knew that someday it would come in handy!" Emmett's mom beamed.

"Aw, thanks Ma."

"Alright, before you two get all lovey dovey, let's eat."

"You shouldn't be talking about lovey dovey, Mr. Goo Goo Eyes."

"Eddie, shut up. I don't think I need to give you another warning."

_Shit_. We had an hour left before we had to be ready. Bella's house was a half hour away from Emmett's and we needed to get ready, and fast. I mean, we hadn't even showered yet. We wasted an hour playing video games and eating and now we had no idea what to wear. Sure, we knew we'd have to dress nice and spiffy for the girls, but _what_ exactly would be appropriate?

"Well, Emmett has what he needs to wear in the closet right?" Edward panicked. Evidently I wasn't the only one worried about our unprepared-ness.

"Right. And he's in the shower. So, what about us?" I questioned. I mean, we had come to Emmett's before the game, and drove to the game together, but we hadn't expected to pick up some girls and have a date the next night. Obviously, we had nothing to wear and neither of us were going to try and fit into Emmett's clothes.

"How about we go to our houses, find something suitable and then meet up and drive to Bella's?" Edward suggested.

"Alright, sure. I've got plenty at home, but what about Emmett?"

"We'll leave him a message. Uh, yeah, I'll write him one in a sec. Get your stuff and I'll drop you at your place and then I'll have Emmett pick you up and meet me at my house, alright?"

"Yeah, sure," I replied as Edward started searching for a paper and pen. I got all my shit together and read over Edward's note.

_Get dressed and pick up Jasper at his house then meet me at my place. If you aren't dressed by 5:45, then hurry the fuck up or I will beat the shit out of you for making us late. Edward._

As I got into Edward's Vanquish, I realized that all his stuff was already in the backseat. _Shit, how'd he get packed so fast?_ "Way to be nice to our dear friend, Emmett."

"Hey, I put the note with his clothes, he better be ready by then," Edward menaced.

It was six and Emmett still hadn't come. _What the fuck is holding him up? Damn, Eddie's going to kill him._ As I picked up the phone to dial Emmett's cell, I heard the screeching of his Jeep's tires in the driveway. _Fuckwad just got here? Cutting it a bit close, huh, man?_

As I jumped into the Jeep, Emmett was letting out a string of curses. "Nice to see you too, man."

"Shut up. Eddie's gonna have a panic attack."

"Ya think? Let's hit it before he decides to hurt me too."

It was six-fifteen and we still weren't at Edward's. _Fucking traffic._ "So, Emmie, what took so long?"

"Ugh, you wanna ask? I'll tell you what. The outfit Edward put out with the note was _purple_. Does he _think_ he's being funny?"

"Dude, that totally wasn't Edward. The clothes he left out when I checked the note were black."

"So, you're telling me that my _mom_ put out a purple suit for me?"

"Uh, I guess. Dude, your mom is wack."

"Ya think? Did she actually think I was gonna wear that thing?"

"Guess so. Uh oh. Look at that. Edward's standing in his _driveway_. Shit, this isn't gonna be good."

"Fuck."

As we slammed our doors shut, Edward shouted, "What the hell guys?"

"Hey, it's not my fault Emmett can't dress himself."

"Dude, I can _so_ dress myself. It's just that, uh, well..."

"His mom wanted him to wear a purple suit on his date," I snorted.

"_Purple?_"

"Oh God, it was mortifying," Emmett whined.

"Well, I guess we can't the girls flowers, but I guess it'll have to do. Come on, we only have ten minutes to get to Bella's. Let's get going."

We got to Bella's with about a minute left. _Damn we cut it close._ Getting out, we walked up to the door and rang the bell. Expecting the girls to be glamorous and out of breath from rushing to the door, we were all excited as hell. But when the door opened, _shit_ was the only word that came to mind.

After several minutes of being grilled by Bella's father, who was thankfully answered by Edward the whole time, the girls came down the stairs as Mr. Swan _finally_ let us in. _Holy shit_ were they pretty. I felt so underdressed, it wasn't even funny. Although I was wearing slacks, a button down collared shirt, and a tie, I was nothing compared to Alice. It was pretty classic that I happened to have worn a faint pink, kinda beige tie, which matched her dress perfectly. I don't know if the others noticed, but all three of the girls were wearing matching dresses, and I had to admit, that was pretty hot. Especially since the dress was extremely form-fitting and slinky. I could already feel my... er, lower region getting hard just at the sight of her. _No wonder she slapped me. Just looking at her in that dress is getting me excited. Obviously just kissing her on an impulse was a stupid move. Why must I think _after_ I act? Of course this little angel is going to hate me and being the only one left to converse with her tonight is going to be painful for my little friend. Especially if that neckline dips any lower than it already has..._

As Alice sauntered up to me, rather sexily I must say, she linked her arm with mine. Surprised, I looked around at the other two to see if they saw what she just did, but they were busy admiring their own ladies. _Wow, their ties match too_, I thought as I saw what Rosalie and Bella were wearing.

I felt a light tapping on my shoulder as Alice spoke. "If you are in any way going to try and win me back, then you should atleast attempt to put your tongue back in your mouth and stop staring at my two best friends," she huffed. _I didn't even do anything and she's already mad?_

"Sorry about yesterday," I murmured.

"Not the place _or_ the time," she shot back. _Ugh, I'm really in for it tonight_.

Since Alice's car was the farthest out of the driveway, we were the first to leave. Her little Porsche peeled out of the driveway at an alarmingly fast speed. _Hell, who knew girls drove fast?_ It had been silent the whole way to the restaurant, with only me speaking at the rare occasion to provide her with directions. Of course she sharply inhaled when she saw that we were taking them out to the Tango Restaurant, but that was expected. Once we found a parking spot, she turned to me. It was this moment that I had been dreading, yet anxious for ever since I got into Edward's car last night.

"What the hell were you thinking?" she demanded.

"Alice, which time?"

"When you told me that you wanted me to be 'yours.'"

"Oh." _That_ was obviously a mistake. "I wanted to be, well, ya know, your... er, boyfriend?"

"Well then you say that. You _don't_ say 'I want you to be mine' because that makes me feel like an object you can keep, or have possession of like you're some kind of a caveman."

I opened my mouth to try and excuse what I had said when she cut me off with a wave of her hand. "No. This is my time to talk. You don't _get_ to talk. Now, I am not some ho that you want to 'take it slow with' because if you didn't realize that I was just looking for a heart-smashing kiss last night, then you are not going to be my boyfriend. Not ever. Also, you don't just give a girl mixed messages by kissing her right after you make her cry. You console her and make her feel better and _then_ you make up by kissing. I will admit that it was a great kiss and the highlight of my night, but it was only, oh I don't know, ten minutes late!"

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," I whispered as I held her shaking frame to my chest. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Well, for starters," she said, "we can both forget last night happened and you can make up that kiss you owe me." As she finished her sentence, she looked at me with the most lust-filled eyes I had ever seen in my life. _Shit, this is not helping my dick_. Pushing that thought aside, I pulled her face to me and a second later, our lips touched.

It was the most wonderful thing, kissing Alice. And having her respond very passionately and enthusiastically to me. Unlike last night, it felt amazing. It was much better than our first kiss. This should've been our first kiss. As she pulled away, I realized that I wanted to hold onto this. Yes, she would be my first girlfriend ever, but she would be worth it to be my only girlfriend, ever.

And then she jumped out of the car as if her life depended on it. _Now what did I do?_


	16. The Dinner

Chapter Sixteen: The Dinner

BPOV

Edward and I had just reached the front door when we saw Alice and Jasper peel into the parking lot. _Damn that pixie and her maniac driving!_ Once inside, Edward and I waited for a waiter to come over and graciously offer us a table. After several minutes, Edward actually crossed his arms and started impatiently tapping his foot on the ground. When I saw Alice hurriedly run through the doors, I ran over to her to ask what was the matter.

Frantically searching around her, Alice muttered, "Where's the _damn_ bathroom?"

"Calm down, Alice. It's okay, we'll have the plan under control. It's still the Make Jasper Drool Plan, right?"

"_That_'s what's wrong," she spat. "He was being so nice in the car and understanding and shit. And... and... and I need to get my game face on and it's not working!"

"Well, then why do you need a bathroom," I asked, frustrated.

"Aha!" she beamed. Rushing over after her, I nearly got hit with the door as it swung back violently from the sheer force that Alice had exhibited. "Bella, hurry up!"

"What, what do I need to do?"

Handing me a rather large bag that was Alice's excuse of a purse, she stated, "Find the eyedrops."

"What for?"

"Just find them!" she demanded as I found what I was looking for. Handing over a small bottle of artificial tears, I understood. She was going to make it look like she had been crying to make Jasper work even harder to win her back. _Smart girl. Poor Jasper._

Once we made it back to the table, I had my arm wrapped around Alice's waist and was hugging her close to my side while rubbing circles on her back. Trying not to laugh at Jasper's flustered expression, Alice and I sat next to each other, beside Rosalie. The boys sat across from us so that we all paired up like we were on the triple date that this was. _How corny_. Edward was giving me one of those, _wth_ looks but I gracefully ignored him.

"So... have you three been here before?" Edward began.

"Actually, I have," Rose commented.

"Really?" Emmett engaged, as if what Rosalie had said was the most interesting thing in the world. They were so cute together, although Rose would never admit it. Okay, so maybe he was cute around her and she was just getting used to being cute and cuddly with a guy. Alice, on the other hand, was sending fake glares Jasper's way while he continued to flap his mouth open and closed, trying to come up with something to say.

Gently clearing his throat, Edward won back my attention. "I know this may be a bit selfish, but I came here to go on a date with you, and I would like to steal your attention for a while. Do you mind?"

"Edward, you don't have to ask twice, a handsome man like yourself should get all the attention he seeks," I joked. Lower, I added, "These other people got way too much drama."

Laughing, he responded, "What is up with that anyway?"

"You don't even want to know."

"So, this is our first_ real_ date." _Real? What's that supposed to mean? We've never gone on a date before..._

"What do you mean?"

"You don't count those days where I stalked you to your room and talked for hours with you 'dates'?"

"I didn't think those were dates... More like hi-I'm-not-_really-_a-creepy-stalker meetings."

"Hm... I guess you could call them that. But I think that 'date' is a nicer way to describe them, don't you think?"

"I guess. But that's only if you want to make yourself seem better than you really are," I countered.

"Touché."

"Okay, so you're on the baseball team. That's pretty fun. And you play with both Jasper and Emmett, right?"

"Yeah, and our friends James, Peter, and Laurent are on the team too."

"That's cool. What classes are you taking, and what's your favorite subject?"

"Hey, that's not fair. Why do you get three questions and I haven't gotten one?"

"I'll answer my own question if you answer it as well."

"Fine," he relented. "I'm taking Junior English, Biology, Pre-Calculus, and Junior History. I have to admit, Biology is my favorite subject. I'm hoping to be a doctor sometime."

"Really? That's interesting. Why a doctor?"

"Nope, I believe we had a deal..."

"Oh, right! Sorry. Um... Junior English and History, Biology and Algebra. Math is definitely not my strong point. I would have to say that English is my favorite class. I guess I might be an English teacher... or a librarian later on in life."

"Hm... librarian?"

And so on it went until I knew _all_ about his family, when he and Emmett and Jasper met, how girls only liked his looks, to his inner-most thoughts and guilty pleasures. For him, he learned about how my mother was doing an art exhibit in California, met some small-time, visiting baseball player, "fell-in-love" and left to live in _Florida_ with him to everything in my dating history up to the Jacob Incident. Of course telling him about Jacob would be off-limits. It would totally scare him away and make him think I was a wimp or weak or some bullshit that freaks out other guys. Like I'm a broken shoe.

Sometime, like halfway through, Rose and Emmett left the table. Dinner was now long over and Alice and Jasper were gone, too. _What the hell?_ Looking at my phone, I realized that it was getting close to nine o'clock. Gentlemanly, Edward walked over to me and offered me his arm and walked me out of the restaurant and to his car.

APOV

We got to the table and found Rose and Emmett giving each other loving looks, while Jasper and Edward valiantly waited for our arrival. I felt bad for making him work so hard just to be in my good graces, but how else was I going to test his loyalty?

Sniffling, I sat down. I knew that Bella and Rose were giving each other tell-me-later glances until their dates stole their attention away from me, causing them to shamelessly flirt back. Now I was left with Jasper all to myself. _Lucky me. Whoop-di-fucking-doo._

Hoping that my defense mechanisms would help me cope and keep me from melting into Jasper's arms, I faced him. What he said to me shocked me. Literally. I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me, a reaction that does not happen often.

"What have I done wrong Alice?" he asked, his voice cracking slightly. He looked as if he were on the verge of tears and the table was the only thing keeping me from hugging him to death.

Caught off-guard, I stammered, "Wh-what?"

"Whenever I try to get close, you back off. You keep getting upset and I don't know what I'm doing wrong and you won't let me comfort you. Please, tell me what I'm doing wrong." The intensity in his eyes pulled me in and I couldn't look away. As tears started brimming in his eyes, I realized that he was not like any other guy, he actually cared when I was hurt. No, _he_ was hurt when I was hurt.

Letting down my wall, I consoled, "Jasper babe, it's alright. Let's just say you passed my test."

"Test?"

"Yes. Some guys think its fun to fuck around with someone and then dump them like trash," I menaced.

"What?! I would _never_ do that. Especially not with you. Who did that to you?"

"No, it-it wasn't me. Someone messed around with Bella. It was only a year ago."

"What happened? I might as well beat the shit out of them..."

"No, it's all taken care of. It's fine. Let's, let's just eat," I sighed. Memories of Bella after what Jacob had done to her flashed through my mind. Her eyes were red-rimmed and brimming with tears. Her hair was a mess and stuck out in random places. Her mascara was running down her cheeks in streams paved by tears. She looked a mess and was about to collapse from exhaustion. Pushing images of that night out of my head, I concentrated on Jasper and our night out.

After what seemed like minutes, Rose and Emmett got up to leave. Giving them questioning looks, Jasper and I turned to look at them. "Where do you guys think you're going?" I demanded. It _was_ only seven-thirty and we'd only arrived half an hour ago.

"Oh, you know... out," Rose answered. _Ooh, so specific. Why don't you guys just rip each other's clothes off right here, you're being so obvious..._

"For a walk," Emmett elaborated.

"Ah, well have _fun_," Jasper replied, emphasis on the word 'fun.'

After an hour of heart-warming childhood stories, Jasper and I got up to leave. Looking at Bella and Edward, I was about to tell them we were leaving, but Jasper pulled me aside and towards the front.

Leaning down to my ear, he whispered, "We shouldn't disturb their little world. Besides, then they would question us about where we're going."

Shivering from the feeling of his breath on my neck, I turned to him. "And where exactly _are_ we going?"

"Oh, you know..." he teased. "Back to your car." Slightly disappointed that he wasn't planning on ravishing me right there, I was glad that he didn't think I was some horny slut that went around school and screwed guys every other night.

Changing the subject, I wondered aloud, "Did I really hear those two discussing Disney princesses and Teen Girl Squad?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so. They have got to be the most embarrassing people I've ever met," Jasper laughed. Nodding my head in agreement, we made it to my little Porsche. Across the parking lot, I could see Rosalie's BMW moving slightly while it blasted the radio. Shaking my head in disapproval, I thought, _Stupid ho is fucking like a rabid animal. Geez, someday, she's going to catch an STD. She really needs to learn self-control..._

Climbing into the car, I sat in the driver's seat and inserted my key into the ignition. As I was about to start the car, Jasper slung his arm around my shoulders. Shuddering from the sudden contact, I turned to look at him.

His eyes were boring into mine and I was almost dizzy from the intensity. "Mary Alice Brandon, may I give you a real kiss?"

RPOV

Okay, okay, I knew that it was a bit early to just jump Emmett, but what else did I expect when we left the restaurant early and headed to my car? _He_ was leading _me_. And I liked it. Who knew that Rosalie Hale could be submissive?

But when we got to my BMW and climbed in, I expected him to pull me to him and attack my lips. But no. He turned on the radio and started blasting some rap crap music. When I was about to slap him for making me and my car to look like freaks, he started dancing. And boy did he... _dance_.

Moving his arms in circular motions about his head and grinding while sitting in the passenger seat, Emmett stared at me as Ludacris' I Know What Them Girls Like song came on. Laughing against the driver's door, I could feel the car shaking from Emmett's outrageously violent hip thrusting.

The song soon ended and Womanizer started playing. Sliding into the backseat and hiking up the skirt of my dress, I began doing some moves I had learned from cheer practice the other day. I was starting to get the impression that the fan kick was his favorite when his eyes glazed over with lust.

Knowing that this song applied to him and me too (would that make me a 'man-anizer'?), I sung the words while looking straight at him. Surprisingly, his eyes followed my face instead of my body and legs like any other guy's would. _Decent _and_ hot. He's a keeper... for now._

After another hour and a half of the car dance-off, we were ready to leave. Getting back to Bella's, I let us in using the spare key. Jasper and Alice were already in the living room, cuddled up on the couch together and watching a movie. Silently, Emmett and I joined them and spooned with each other on the floor. We both fell asleep instantly, tired from our 'work-out' in the car and were suddenly woken by the front door opening.

Bella came over and sat down with me as Edward tiptoed over to the guys. Whispering in their ears that it was time to go, Edward ushered them out of the house and into his car. Turning to each other, Bella, Alice and I giggled in pure bliss. This day couldn't get any better. Alice made up with Jasper, Bella looked like she was getting along with Edward, and Emmett and I were practically kindred souls. Or something cheesy and corny like that. Grabbing a couple blankets, Alice spread out on the floor with Bella and I and we curled up together, falling asleep before the end of the movie.


	17. The End

**Alice**

"So what exactly _were_ you guys doing in your car? I mean, hell, that definitely was no game of bingo I witnessed going on in that vehicle..." I teased.

"It's none of your damn business, shorty," Rose replied smartly. "Besides, wouldn't you find Bella's _sex-_ I mean _ex_capades more... interesting?"

"Wh-what?!" Bella stammered. "I think we all know that if there were any '_sex_capades' going on, it would be with _you_, Rosie!"

"Aww, come on Bells, you _know_ you want to tell us _everything_," Rose purred.

Seeing Bella's face flush red, I added, "Aw, look at the poor baby blush! Something _must_ have happened between her and sweet little Eddy last night..."

"Nothing happened!"

"I wouldn't be too sure about that.. I mean, did you see them when he walked her into the house? They were practically _glued_ to each other," Rose gushed.

"Like you should be talking, Miss I-Like-To-Fuck-So-Hard-The-Whole-Fucking-Car-Is-Rocking," I pointed out.

"Take. That. Back!" Rose growled through clenched teeth.

"_Never_," I countered.

"Please, girls, keep the peace!" Bella said, while standing between us. Unconsciously, Rose and I had stood up and braced ourselves, calculating every move, every twitch the other made. "Oh, come on girls, you _know_ you don't to fight!" _Oh, innocent Bella, you haven't seen anything yet..._

"Bella, Aly needs to be taught a lesson, and quick, before she gets all hot and bothered and cries to Jasper about it and tricks him into bending over backwards for her."

"That is a lie!" I shrieked. I would_ never_ cry to Jasper. Only to get my way, which would be called strategy. Not _crying_ like a fucking baby.

"Oh, come on, Aly," Bella said sweetly, walking towards me, with her arms outstretched, "you know Rosie's just kidding, right?"

"Like _hell_ I am. Bells, _news flash_: not everyone is as innocent as you. Alice knew _exactly_ what she was saying when she started this and now she's going to pay for it."

"Know what_ bitch_?! Bite me," I said.

"Maybe I w-"

_Ding dong. Ding dong._

"What the _fuck_? Who the hell is at the door?" Rose yelled.

"Delivery!" a very obviously manly voice called from behind the front door.

"Delivery..?" Bella wondered out loud.

All three of us clambered to the door and nearly knocked each other down in order to get there first. Pushing Bella and I out of the way, Rose flipped her shiny blonde hair in our faces and straightened out her boobs. I swear, sometimes, she is just _too_ much.. Putting on her brightest smile, Rose opened the door.

* * *

**Bella**

No one was there. Figures. Stupid idiots fucking around with us. Well, at least it distracted Aly and Rose from tearing each other apart.

"Hey, girls, no one's there and since you two aren't going at it anymore, I'm gonna go take a shower. I feel grimy and sweaty," I told them.

"Alright, Bells," Alice answered. As I walked up the stairs, I heard the beginnings of Alice and Rose's apologies. Smiling, I thought to myself, _I knew they would make up._

When I reached the top of the stairs, I went to my room and grabbed my towel and a change of clothes. Walking out, I realized that the room seemed overly stuffy, more so than usual. Going back in, I opened my window. Sticking my head out, I slowly inhaled and took in a breath of fresh air, clearing my head of everything. Everything except _Edward._ I smiled and walked to the bathroom.

I put my stuff on the toilet lid and stripped. Turning on the shower and closing the curtain, I waited for the water to warm up. When steamed began to come from behind the curtain, I stepped in. _Ahhh, this is what I've been waiting for_... As I let the water pour over my body, I thought back to last night. Edward, touching me, holding me, kissing me. I hadn't realized Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett had left early, but I guess he had, since halfway through, he scooted over and sat next to me. Under the table, his hand was placed, politely, on my knee. But as the dinner progressed, his fingers had slowly danced their way up my thigh, over my hip and around my back, until it rested neatly on my waist. I had unconsciously leaned into him and rested my head on his shoulder and he sweetly kissed my forehead.

As quickly as the memory had come, it left and my mind flickered to the ride home. He had intertwined my fingers with his as he drove and smiled as he looked over every couple of seconds. His smile was so bright and shiny, I nearly fainted every time he glanced my way. When we reached my house, he walked over and opened my door before I could even get out of my seatbelt. Ushering me out of the car, he walked me to the steps and leaned in ever-so-slightly, whispered, "May I have the honor?" and kissed me.

Finished showering, I stepped out and looked at myself in the fogged-up mirror. I looked like myself, except my face was glowing. It's like the happiness from last night rubbed off on me. My skin seemed smoother, brighter; my eyes shined, with little glimmers in the corners every time I smiled to myself; my smile was whiter, more perfect than ever before. Edward's mere presence had me looking more beautiful than I had ever been or ever hoped to be. I was startled out of my thoughts when I heard a loud knock on the bathroom door.

"Bells!" Rose shouted. "Alice and I are going to the spa, do you want to come?"

"No, it's okay, Rose. I just took a shower so it would be pointless. You two have fun!" I shouted back.

"_Awww_, Bells! You _never_ want to go to the spa with us!" Alice whined.

"Aly, you know that's not it... I just have other stuff to do."

"What? Like talk to Edward? I'm sure he'll survive without you! Besides, don't you want to go make your skin shine?"

I wrapped my towel around myself and opened the door to them. "Does it look like I need help making my face shine?"

"Bells! Where did you get that face cream and would it work on me?!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"I'm not using anything Rosie. All natural babe."

"No fair!" Alice whined. "Now I _really_ need to go to the spa." At that, the two left me to my peace.

I had dressed in my ratty, typical high school spirit tee and some Soffe's. Nothing like a relaxing day, at home by yourself. _Thinking about your one and only _hot_ sex god._ No, stop thinking about Edward, he can't take the focus of every millisecond of your life!

_Ring. Ring. Ring._

"_Hey, you've reached the Swan residence. Leave a message!_" the answering machine droned.

"Bella!" the recording started. "Hey, yeah.. it's Edward. I know it's kinda early to already be calling after last night's date, but I really had fun and want to hang out again soon. Uh, call me back. Okay... bye." As the last word played, I lunged for the phone. _Click_. And he was gone.

"_Damnit_ all! Sitting here like a dumbass, just listening to him leave a stupid, awkward message, when I could have been happily chatting away with him," I grumbled. Clumsily, I half-slid, half-fell off the bed, staggering towards the phone on my dresser. Picking up the phone, I easily dialed the memorized digits of Edward's cell. After the first ring he picked up. Hearing his smooth voice say, "Hey Bella," I flashed red hot and ended the call. Frozen, the phone dropped to the floor and the sound of its thud on the ground triggered me into action. I ran to the corner of my room and curled into a ball.

"Why the _fuck_ are you acting like this? It's _not_ him. No, it's Edward. Not _him_. Just Edward. It was Edward's voice. Just 'cause he said it the same way _he_ used to say it doesn't mean it isn't Edward," I rambled. I felt crazy. Insane. And then the phone rang.

_Ring. Ring. Ri–_

"He-hello..?" I answered.

"Hey, it's Edward. Did you just call?"

"Uh, yeah. Sorry about that, I just.. uh, got freaked out that you picked up and already knew it was me." _Yeah, that sounds like a plausible excuse... Hopefully he'll buy it._

"Yeah, sorry. I have caller ID so, yeah.."

"Yeah, aha, so what's up?"

"Oh, well I was, ya know, wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" he asked cutely. _Should I say yes? What would Alice or Rose do? Oh no, what if I say yes? Is it too early? Or if I say no, would that be too harsh? What do I do?_ "Unless you're busy with Alice and Rosalie. I mean, we can hang out some other time, I guess..."

"No!" I shouted. Quieter, I continued, "I mean, yes, do you want to come over? Alice and Rose went out for the day."

"Okay, sure. I'll see you soon."

After a movie or two with Edward, it was almost dinner time and he had to leave. Kissing me goodbye, he left and waved as he drove away. Nothing much had happened, just some innocent kisses and lots of cuddling. Yet, Alice and Rose weren't home yet. It was almost five-thirty. Where the hell were they?

Grabbing my phone, I dialed Alice's phone. After about five rings, I mumbled, "Alice, _damnit_, answer your phone!" Voicemail picked up. "Hey, Aly, where are you guys? You've been gone for hours! It's almost dinner! Call me." And I hung up.

Angry, I went to the kitchen and started making some pasta. Taking one of the glass jars of pre-made tomato sauce, I dumped the contents into a pot and heated it up. Tired, I went upstairs to change into my pajamas. Seeing the soft sheets and down pillows of my bed, I couldn't resist and went to lay down for just a second.

Next thing I knew, there was smoke everywhere and the smoke detector was going off. _Shit_, the tomato sauce. Running down the stairs, I raced into the kitchen and turned off all the burners. The smoke was so thick, I was choking on it and could barely navigate through our small kitchen. I took a pot holder and grabbed the pots, one at a time, off the stove and put them in the sink to cool. I went into the living room and opened all the windows and the front door to help ventilate the house. Going back upstairs, I opened all the windows in all the bedrooms to help air them out. When I reached my room, I saw a figure, decked out in black, climbing in through my window. I screamed, but nothing came out. My throat was so dry from the smoke. Unable to breath, I ran into the spare bedroom and hid in the closet.

Eventually the smoke cleared out but the smoke detector kept on going. I was still in the closet. Huddled, rocking back and forth in the fetal position. _Who was it that was breaking into our house? And why were they climbing through my window? And in the middle of the day?_

_Thud. Clomp. Scrape. Creak. Thud_.

Someone was here. They were walking. And every step brought them closer to where I was hidden. The closet door, slowly opened. Through the slats in the door, I could see his face. I could see _him_.

"No," I whimpered. "Not again."

"Bella, babe. I'm back, and I'm not leaving ya _ever_ again," his slimy voice oozed. "You're mine forever. You never answered my calls, babe. I called you every morning and night and I cried for you. But you never called me back. It doesn't matter now, because now you're _mine _and nothing will take you away from me."

"No!" I screamed, as his hand touched me. Withdrawing further towards the back of the closet, I drew my knees to my chest and hugged my legs. "Don't touch me! I_ hate_ you!"

"No, babe. No you don't."

"Yes, _yes I do!_ I have a restraining order in the living room." No amount of bravery could keep the wavering out of my voice. I tried to keep the fear contained. Tried to keep it from showing. But my voice shook as I spoke. "Leave, you're not wanted here."

"Babe, we were just taking a break, you know that!" he shouted. The more I whimpered, the angrier he got. "Your father tried to freeze me out. Well, _fuck_ him! I _will_ have you." He lunged towards me, grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the closet.

"NO!" I wailed. "I'm not going with you!"

"Yes, yes you are. You're coming with me, and you're going to like it," he menaced. He dragged me down the stairs, and I tripped over a few. Pulled me out the open front door. And out to a car that sat down and across the street from my house. Opening his trunk, he pulled out some rope tied my hands together so tightly, the rope cut into my wrists. Roughly grabbing my arm, he spun me around.

"Any more noise out of you and I'll gag you."

He shoved me into the trunk and locked the door shut. Darkness. And silence. Crying, I sobbed, "_Damn you,_ Jacob Black."

"_Jacob, we can't do this! Not in the truck!" I joked. Of course Jacob would try anything. Fucking risk taker. "Just because you can jump off cliffs doesn't mean I'll go with you. I'm not gonna do it in my truck where my _father_ could see us!"_

"_Aww, come on Bells. Lighten up! Nothing's gonna happen. 'Sides, it's not like he's looking for us!"_

"_No, Jake, he's patrolling tonight and my truck pulled onto the side of the highway is suspicious enough! We're not gonna get down and dirty in my old rusted truck anyway," I said firmly._

"_Bells, try taking a risk every once in a while! If you really want to, I can find a more secluded stretch..."_

"_Jake, no."_

"_Fine, I get it. You just don't want it to be me. I see how it is." How _dare_ he think that! I was the one that suggested that we try sex sometime! _I_ was the one that was prepared to take this relationship to the next level and now he wants to say that _I _am the one that doesn't want to go through with it?! Oh _hell_ no._

"_You _know _that's not what it's about," I stated, through clenched teeth. I thought he was the one. That's why I was ready to give myself to him. But if he's gonna be a complete asshole about it, then forget him. It's not my fault I want my first time to be somewhere romantic. And maybe more comfortable and less cramped._

"_Then if you love me like I love you, we can do this. Right here. Right now."_

"_Maybe it's not the time, maybe it's the location. Did you think of that Jacob? Maybe I don't want to be fucking in my grimy, broken down truck!"_

"_Bella, the place doesn't matter. It's the person you're with that matters. And we love each other, so let's just let the natural happen." At his last word, he reached up and softly held my chin. Leaning closer, he pulled my chin to him and our lips met in a kiss._

_It was soft and sweet at first. Loving pecks of two teenagers in love. Then, just as quickly, it turned into something raw. Something more animal. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I could feel his warmth, radiating through his shirt and into me. It seemed that no matter how cold it was, Jacob was always warm. He slipped his hands behind my back and pulled me from the driver's seat onto his lap, so I straddled his lap and the passenger seat. Grinding into his growing erection, our tongues danced dangerously._

_Our bodies moved imperceptibly closer and closer and his hands traveled my back to my stomach. Gently messaging my midsection, they moved up my shirt until he reached my bra. Slipping his hands beneath the cups, he kneaded my breasts in time with our kisses. He soon removed one hand and it made its way under my skirt._

"_Thank god you're wearing a skirt, Bells," he murmured into my hair._

_I tipped my head back from the pleasure his hands were creating. Taking that as an incentive to keep going, Jacob began peppering my neck with wet kisses, hard and soft. Some of the kisses I was sure would leave marks the next day. His hand beneath my skirt quickly resumed its work and rubbed against me through my panties. I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. His kisses came back to my mouth and his tongue was doing wonders to my mouth. I barely noticed when his finger slipped into me._

_As his finger began to move within me, intense coils of pleasure shot through my body. I couldn't hold back my moan. His finger moved faster and another soon joined it. His hand was pumping in and out of me, until I was slick from my cum. Removing his other hand from my breast, without breaking the kiss, he reached down and unbuttoned his pants._

_Pulling away from him, I gasped, "I told you, not here."_

"_We're already here, Bells, why not give it a shot?"_

_He pulled me back in for a kiss and slipped his fingers out of me. I whimpered from the loss of pressure and roughly attacked his mouth with my tongue. Taking my response as a 'yes,' he held me up and slid me onto him. As every inch of his member pushed inside of me, the pressure increased. Once he was all the way in, he stopped moving, to make sure I was okay. The stinging pain was there, but then it wasn't. As I started grinding into him, the pain came back. But he started moving. Slowly sliding in and out. The pleasure came, but it was overruled by the pain._

_Grimacing, I whispered, "Stop, Jake. Please. I can't do this."_

"_Bells, we're already doing this. You can't back out now," he groaned, impatience clear in his voice._

"_No, I can't. I can't." And I slid off of him and climbed back into my seat. He stared at me and then turned his angry gaze out through the windshield._

_Through clenched teeth, he rumbled, "I thought we would work out. I guess not. _Fuck_ you, Isabella Swan. Find someone else's heart to break." And then he climbed out and ran. I watched him leave. His back retreated into the dark and I didn't have the strength to try and call him back._

_His endless calls that began the day after never stopped. His visits under my window every night never stopped. He started following me. He began sending angry hate letters to me in the mail. He threatened me. Eventually, I had a restraining order taken out on him and hadn't seen him since. But now he was back. For good._

"Don't try damning me, Bells. I've already been to hell and back. But this time, it's different. This time, I'm bringing you with me."


End file.
